Les pouvoirs des Banshee
by Mogo1902
Summary: Lydia se fait exclure de la meute ! Ils pensent qu'elle est trop faible. Elle est anéantie, mais heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un ne l'a pas laisser tomber. Il est temps, pour elle, de développer ces mystérieux pouvoirs qu'elle possède.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, la compagnie**_

_**Voilà, après le final époustouflant de la saison 4, j'ai décidé de publier ma fic ! Désolé pour les fans de Sterek, mais pour moi se sera une Dydia ! Couple peu commun, je vous l'accorde, mais je les vois bien ensemble. De plus, j'ai vu de nombreuses vidéos sur youtube les concernant, et elles m'ont beaucoup plu. J'espère vous faire apprécier ce couple.**_

_**Voilà tout, je publierai deux fois par semaine. Cette fic se situe avant le combat final, mais Braeden et déjà là et forme un couple avec Derek. (PS : vous ne la verrai pas beaucoup). La death pool est terminée.**_

_**Je vous laisse à la lecture !**_

Encore une journée de cours et après le week-end. Enfin, se disait Lydia, elle n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de se reposer ces derniers temps, entre la liste noire, qui entraîne les chasseurs de prime, le problème de Kate qui n'est pas encore résolu. Décidément, la vie ne lui laisser pas vraiment de répit. Mais au moins elle n'était pas seul, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Derek et cette Braeden sont dans la même galère. Liam qui a du déménager, ces parents avaient trouvé une maison plus plaisante et une plus belle ville que la nôtre. En attendant, ça nous faisait un loup en moins, même s'il n'était pas très expérimenté, c'est toujours un loup et avec de l'entraînement, il aurait été très bon. Lydia cherchait désespérément un moyen de retrouver Kate et elle en oublié le cours, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle regardait le parking, explorant le vide. C'est tout juste si elle entendu la sonnerie, indiquant la fin du cours. Elle était en cours avec Kira et Malia, les filles n'avaient qu'une hâte retrouver leur petits amis, c'est elles qui rappelèrent à Lydia de sortir :

- Lydia ?

Lydia tourna le regard vers Kira qui la regardait inquiète.

- Lydia ? Ca va aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, excuse-moi. J'étais dans les nuages. On va au cours suivant ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Lydia, c'était le dernier cours. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais ma parole, elle est complètement déconnectée aujourd'hui.

Malia venait de les rejoindre. Lydia se dépêcha de ranger ces affaires et se leva pour partir. Elles discutèrent avec les filles de tout et rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent les garçons. Les filles se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs copains respectifs. Lydia se sentait légèrement exclus, depuis qu'Aiden était mort et que Malia était arrivé, Lydia était toujours mise de côté. Elle qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, maintenant elle préférait rester à l'écart. Elle s'y était habituée. Ils sortirent du lycée pour pouvoir profiter de leur week-end. Sur le parking, ils virent Derek et Braeden qui les attendaient. Braeden, Lydia ignorait pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette femme, elle était belle, forte et intelligente. Et elle ? Elle était juste la jeune fille qui entendait des voix et ne savait que hurler quand elle avait peur. Autrement dis dès qu'elle était trop proche d'un loup garou ou autres créatures.

En arrivant devant le couple, c'est Scott qui ouvrit la discutions :

- Tu as du nouveau sur Kate ?

- Je pense qu'avec Baeden on a trouvé une piste. Mais on préférait vous attendre. Depuis que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je ne suis plus aussi efficace et même si Braeden est là, à nous deux on se sera pas capable de lutter bien longtemps.

- Génial, tu crois qu'on va vous être utile ? _Stiles était intervenu_, Je te rappel que même Scott ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose face aux Bersenkers.

- Stiles a raison. Même si depuis le départ de Liam, il y a un mois, vous vous êtes entraîné, ils restent des adversaires redoutables.

Braeden dévisagea Lydia face à ces paroles et lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Si tu as peur, chéri, rentre te mettre à l'abri.

- Braeden ! _Derek était intervenu et avait lançait un regard noir à Braeden_

- Merci, Derek. Mais ta chère et tendre Braeden aime tellement me rabaisser. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une petite lycéenne qui entend des voix et qui ne sert pas à grand-chose.

- Lydia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Malia était intervenu. Cette fois, Lydia était lancée et comptait bien leur dire les quatre vérités :

- Moi, mais rien du tout. C'est juste que moi, à quoi je peux vous servir ? Les voix que j'entends sont la plupart du temps tellement imprécises qu'elles ne servent à rien. Les entraînements vous avez refusés qui j'y participe, sous prétexte que je ne serai jamais dans le combat. Vous passez votre temps ensemble à vous entrainez et à me laisser de côté. Certes, je suis une fille sans capacité particulière pour un combat, mais je peux vous aidez à vous en sortir, je peux toujours essayer d'apprendre à me battre.

- Lydia on en a déjà parlé, _cette fois c'est Kira qui lui répondit,_ On a tous peur que u te blesse ou pire encore, c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi.

- Et pas pour Stiles.

Lydia avait accompagné ses paroles d'un geste vers le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête. Lui participé aux entraînements, et se débrouillé plutôt bien. Cependant, il restait humain, et avait autant de chance de mourir ou d'être blesser qu'elle.

-Lydia… _commençait-il avec une petite voix_.

- Ca suffit.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Braeden, une fois de plus elle était intervenue. Lydia commençait à voir sérieusement rouge avec cette femme qui ne faisait rien d'autre que la dénigrer. Braeden s'avança vers elle et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de Lydia.

- Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ? Toi, la joli minette, qui ne pense qu'à s'habiller et se maquiller et à être la plus belle. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dans cette meute, tu n'y es que parce que tu es leur ami. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont tous par pair toi tu n'es plus rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu es mise à l'écart. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu es inutile.

Lydia la regarda décomposée. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. Elle tourna le regard vers ses amis pour savoir si au moins l'un d'eux allé réagir. Mais aucun ne vînt à son secours. Malia ne montrait aucune émotion, Stiles était bouche bée, Kira avait une main devant sa bouche et l'autre tenant la main de Scott, qui lui préféra regarder le sol. Elle regarda Derek, elle pensait que lui au moins interviendrait comme il l'avait fait juste avant pour prendre sa défense. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, ils exprimèrent de la peine pour la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers Braeden, lui prit l'épaule et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de dire ça ? Lydia n'est peut-être pas la guerrière que tu es, elle ne sait peut-être pas autant de chose que toi sur le supernaturelle. Mais elle nous a démontré plus d'une fois que nous avions besoin d'elle.

Les yeux de Derek exprimaient la haine et Braeden en fut surprise ma ne le montra pas. Elle continuait de fixer Derek et dit d'une voix calme :

- Alors voyons voir, ce qui ton Alpha pense de ça et ce qu'il dit. Après tout c'est sa meute. Et il est temps qu'elle sache.

Elle tourna le regard vers Scott qui baissa la tête. Quand à Lydia, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Braeden pouvait bien parler. Temps qu'elle sache quoi ? Lydia fixa Scott et attendit la réponse. Elle remarqua cependant que Derek avait reculé après les paroles de Braeden. Il avait baissé la tête et serrai les poings et avait murmuré un « de toute façon, je suis contre cette idée ». Son regard n'exprimait plus de la haine envers sa petite amie, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il regarda Lydia droit dans les yeux et cette fois, c'est de la tristesse que Lydia pouvais voir. Il murmura un « Désolé » et rebaissa les yeux. Et c'est à ce moment que Lydia comprit. Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Scott leva le regard vers elle et lui dit :

- Lydia, je suis désolé. Mais on en a tous parlé après un entrainement et on est tous arrivé à la même conclusion, excepté Derek. Pour ta sécurité, mais aussi pour la nôtre, afin d'éviter d'être toujours à te surveiller, on a voté et on est arrivé à la réponse que tu dois quitter la meute.

Il l'avait dit. Elle avait fais tous ce qu'elle à pu pour pouvoir leur être utile et finalement, il la mettait à la porte. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une fille qui ne savait pas se défendre toute seule. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle refusait de faire ce plaisir à Braeden. Elle les ravala et dit d'une voix tremblante malgré ces efforts :

- Bien, très bien. Vous voulez que je quitte la meute, je la quitte. Mais avant de partir laisser moi vous dire ce que je pense de votre attitude, après on ne se côtoiera plus, n'est-ce pas ? Par qui je commence ? Les filles. _Elle se tourna vers Malia et Kira._ Kira je t'aimais bien. Quand Alison est morte, tu m'as soutenu et grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à remonter la pente. Mais, je dois admettre que ce coup là je ne l'avais pas vue venir, surtout venant de toi. Malia, rien à dire, tu ne ressens rien, tu ne m'à jamais apprécié et devine quoi ? Moi non plus. La femme sans émotion c'est bien toi.

Malia voulu se jeter sur elle mais Stiles la retint, afin d'éviter le massacre. Kira avait les larmes aux yeux et s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Scott.

- Je continue, Scott. Tu parles d'un Alpha, même pas capable de gérer une meute et d'imposer tes idées. Sans Derek à tes côtés pour t'aider, tu ne serais rien. Stiles, tu es celui qui me déçoit le plus. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, je veux dire un vrai ami, mais depuis que Malia est arrivé, c'est tout juste si tu fais attention à moi.

- Lydia, je t'assure…

- Inutile de te justifier, je ne veux en aucun cas entendre de justification venant de toi.

Elle se tourna vers Braeden, s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, elle était énervé comme jamais elle ne l'avait était. Une fois devant elle, elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix plein de haine :

- Quand à toi, que dire. Tu n'es qu'une peste arrogante, qui s'est incrusté dans cette meute, grâce à Derek. J'ignore ce qu'il à pu te trouver, la première fois. Et je suppose que tu es ravis de cette décision, rassure toi, je compte disparaître de ton radar à jamais.

Elle se retourna et cette fois, elle fit face à Derek. Une fois son regard posait sur lui, sa colère disparut, elle s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever les yeux et qu'il puisse la regarder.

- Derek, je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense. Même si tu n'as pas pu être d'une grande efficacité. Au moins j'avais un soutien dans cette meute. Honnêtement, tu vas me manquer. Même si on ne parlait jamais, au moins avec toi je me sentais en sécurité, avec ou sans pouvoir, _Fit-elle en lâchant un léger rire s'échapper de sa bouche, ce qui réussit à lâcher un sourire à Derek._ J'espère te revoir quand même et ne pas te perdre de vue.

Derek la regarda hypnotisé par son regard et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lydia retira sa main et se retourna vers les autres et leur dit d'un ton sec :

- Quand à vous autre, j'espère plus que tout vous perdre de vue et ne jamais vous revoir.

Sur ces paroles elle partit, se dirigeant vers sa voiture, une fois à l'intérieur, elle démarra et quitta le lycée pour repartir chez elle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre, qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

_**Voilà ! Alors vos impressions ? Dois-je abandonner cette fic ou pas ? Vous la sentez mal partie ?**_

_**Dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic. Au programme un peu de Dydia pour la forme. **_

_**Au faite, il est évident que la série et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**_

_**Réponse aux guests :**_

_**Guest : C'est d'accord, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic. Je la publierai jusqu'au bout. Elle est différente et j'espère qu'elle le restera, jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas merci de me lire =)**_

_**Wolfteamlydia : Voici la suite sans plus tarder, merci de lire cette fic. =)**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

Derek et Stiles étaient en train de s'entrainer, étant les deux plus faibles de la meute, ils s'entrainaient ensemble simulant des combats. Stiles avait eu beaucoup de mal les premières semaines, mais depuis peu, il commençait à mieux riposter et parer les coups que Derek lui envoyait. Cependant, ce soir Stiles avait plus de facilité que les autres jours, bien plus même. Stiles n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose tracassé Derek. A tel point que une fois Derek à terre pour la énième fois, Stiles mis les mains sur ses hanches et entama la conversation :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? C'est à cause de la mauvaise piste que tu avais trouvé avec Braeden sur Kate que tu es si nul ce soir ?

En effet, la piste qu'ils avaient tous suivi s'était révélé inutile et ils étaient rentré bredouille. Pourtant, Scott n'avait pas oublié l'entrainement et ils étaient tous regroupé dans un entrepôt désaffecté à l'extérieur de la ville pour pouvoir faire leur entrainement quotidien. Stiles attendait donc une réponse de Derek, ce dernier se releva et sortis d'une voix calme :

- Premièrement je ne suis pas nul, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir.

- Pas la tête à çà ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Il est trop facile de te battre ce soir, d'habitude, tu es imprévisible et rapide. Là tu es mou et je sais 10 ans avant quel coup tu vas donner.

- Baisse d'un ton tu veux ?

Derek avait regardé derrière Stiles vers les autres qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur entrainement, trop à l'écart pour entendre du moins pour Braeden. Stiles se retourna pour voir ce que Derek observait et découvrit les autres. Il se retourna vers Derek :

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils entendent ? Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsqu'ils s'entraînent, ils n'écoutent pas ce que l'on fait, je leur en ai déjà parlé. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient trop concentrés sur leurs combats qu'ils ne nous écoutés jamais.

- Tu me jure de ne rien leur dire ?

- Je m'appelle Stiles, je sais garder un secret. Vas-y ancien grand méchant loup.

- Depuis que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je réalise comment toi et Lydia vivaient, comme des humains quoi.

- Lydia n'ai pas humaine, _souligna Stiles_

- Certes, je veux dire sans super pouvoir de lupin. Je comprends que Lydia se sente rejeté, je le serai aussi si je n'avais pas mon expérience de loup garou derrière moi. Et j'ai de la peine pour elle, nous étions ces seuls repères et là on vient de tout lui détruire.

- Premièrement, tu n'aurais pas était exclus de la meute, tu es un homme et tu as disons un physique qui permet d'imposer le respect et le caractère qui va avec. Lydia, elle, est fragile et ne s'impose plus depuis qu'elle a connaissance de ces pouvoirs et ne les maîtrise pas. Elle était le maillon faible, il fallait la faire partir.

- Et maintenant qui est le maillon faible ? Toi ou moi ? Tu crois qu'on va nous exclure ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Nous, on sait se défendre et se battre.

- On aurait pu, non du donner une chance à Lydia, comme on l'a fait avec toi. Au lieu de çà elle croit qu'on l'a abandonné.

- Et tu compte faire quoi pour y remédier ? Aller lui parler ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'écoutera ?

- Vous non, mais moi oui. Tu peux me couvrir, s'il te plaît ? Je dois lui expliquer qu'elle ne doit pas se sentir exclus, qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi au moins.

Stiles leva un sourcil, Derek s'en voulait-il vraiment de ce qui était arrivé à Lydia ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme çà. Il le fixa, Derek semblais lui demander un service énorme, il avait désespérément besoin d'aller lui parler. Depuis quand Derek était si proche de Lydia ? Il s'avança vers lui, lui mis la main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

- Si tu veux y aller, vas-y. Mais tu en assume les conséquences auprès de la meute, je ne te couvrirais pas. De toute façon, ils découvriront vite où tu es passé. Alors si tu as besoin de lui parler, fonce. Moi je m'entrainerais avec les autres, ou je ferai des exercices de musculation.

- Merci, Stiles, je t'en dois une.

Sur ces paroles, il couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Prochain arrêt : la maison de Lydia.

Lydia était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était rentrée et n'avait pas mangée. Sa mère l'avait pourtant appelée mainte et mainte fois, mais Lydia n'avait pas bougée. Pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, encore et encore, elle avait l'impression que ces larmes couleraient indéfiniment. Sa mère l'avait rejoint et avait essayée de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne pu rien faire sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber et était redescendu, en laissant sa fille seule.

La solitude. C'est exactement ce dont avait besoin Lydia, à force d'y être forcée elle s'y était habituée. Exclue, elle, Lydia Martin avait était exclus de la meute, pour elle s'était inconcevable. La meute voulait la faire sortir de leur vie, ils seront servis. Lydia Martin allait leur montrer qu'elle mérité mieux qu'eux et qu'ils allaient regretter de l'avoir exclus.

-Lydia !

Sa mère l'appelait encore. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ce soir. Elle ne répondit pas elle se retourna dans son lit et fermis les yeux. Oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre, lui semblait être une bonne idée, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait oublier et que demain, elle évitera la meute comme la peste. Pourtant, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir :

- Lydia, je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça mais un ami à toi voudrait te voir. Il insiste et dit qu'il sait pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Il m'à aussi dit qu'il pense pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux.

Lydia se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Elle ne voyait que sa tête et ne voyait donc pas qui voulait la voir absolument.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Lydia ?

La tête de Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et la mère de Lydia partit, faisant claquer ces talons. Derek resta devant la porte à regarder Lydia qui elle n'en revenait toujours pas de voir Derek chez elle. En la voyant ainsi, le maquillage dégoulinant, à cause des larmes, les yeux rougis, il eu de la peine. A cet instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, la pendre dans ces bras et la réconforter, lui disant qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais, qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Mais, il se fit violence pour se retenir. Il ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix timide :

- Je peux entrer ?

Lydia hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il s'approcha et fermis la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers elle. Lydia tapota la place à côté d'elle sur son lit, pour qu'il vienne s'assoir. Il vint s'assoir et tournis la tête pour la regarder. Ces yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et sa peine s'agrandit. C'était en partie sa faute si les larmes avaient coulés. Il se sentit honteux et ne sut pas quoi dire. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Pour lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir ? Que c'est une mauvaise passe pour la meute ? Ou bien, parce qu'il voulait tout simplement être avec elle ?

- Puis-je ?

Sa voix avait transpercée le silence et Derek ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui demandé exactement. Lydia lui avait fais signe vers son épaule pour illustrer son propos. Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Lydia cala sa tête contre son épaule, et les larmes recoulèrent. Pour Derek se fut le coup de grâce. Il l'a prit dans ses bras la serrant avec force. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne que lui, il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner.

- Je suis tellement désolé Lydia. Nous n'aurions jamais du te faire subir çà, tu ne le mérite pas.

La tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek, Lydia pleurait en écoutant Derek. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était le seul à l'avoir défendu, le seul à être là ce soir pour la réconforter, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas totalement seule.

- Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il advienne, je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Je ferai mon possible pour être pour toi de jour comme de nuit. Si je dois venir tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux, je le ferai. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse et que tu retrouves goût à la vie.

Derek continuait de la bercer, et Lydia s'apaisa au fur et à fur de ces paroles. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle ne pleurait plus. Elle regarda Derek, il lui fit un mince sourire, lui disant qu'il tiendrait sa promesse du mieux qu'il pourra. Elle lui rendit son sourire et essuya les dernières larmes qui avaient coulés. Lorsqu'elle retira ces mains de son visage, elle vit celle de Derek s'approchait. Il la posa sur sa joue et lui dit d'une voix tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je vais devoir y aller, ça va faire près d'une heure que je suis là. Et comme je suis parti un peu comme un voleur pendant l'entrainement, je vais leur devoir une explication.

Une heure, Lydia tourna rapidement la tête vers son radio réveil : 21h. Derek était vraiment là depuis une heure pour la réconforter. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Derek l'essuya avec son pouce et lui fit un sourire. Il retira sa main et se leva. Lydia lui attrapa une main, il se retourna et elle lui dit :

- Reste…

Derek s'agenouilla, lui prit les mains entre les siennes.

- Je reviendrai demain soir si tu veux. Mais ce soir, je dois expliquer à la meute pourquoi je suis partie. Et leur expliquer que ce sera régulier.

Il lui sourit tendrement, retira ses mains mais Lydia ne le lâcha pas. Il leva un doigt devant elle, pour lui montrer de le lâcher, le temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Elle s'exécuta. Il se releva, retira le sweat qu'il avait pris pour s'entraîner. Il se retrouva en t-shirt et tendit le sweat à Lydia.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es ce genre de fille ou pas. Mais ce sweat est à moi depuis que ma maison à brûlé. Il appartenait à mon père, je le porte quand je me sens seul ou quand je m'entraîne. Certes, il ne sent pas très bon, mais comme çà, il y aura toujours une part de moi qui sera avec toi, la nuit quand je ne pourrai pas être là.

Lydia saisis le sweat-shirt et remercia Derek. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et lui dit qu'il sera là demain sans faute et qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait. Sur ces paroles, il partie, laissant Lydia seule à nouveau. Elle mit le sweat de Derek et se coucha.

_**Voilà ! Alors, ce petit moment Dydia ? Bien pas bien ? Prochain chapitre mercredi !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voici la suite ! Place à un peu de jalousie !**_

_**Encore merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait super plaisir =)**_

_**Guest : La voilà la suite ! Plus besoin d'attendre. Encore merci pour ta review.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**_

Lydia se leva ce matin avec beaucoup de difficultés, bien que Derek est réussit à énormément l'apaisée hier soir, ce n'était pas suffisant face à la douleur qu'elle avait reçu. Il était près de 10h, heureusement que c'était le week-end, elle espérait pouvoir se remettre rapidement de ses émotions et à partir de lundi, leurs montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle attendait juste avec impatience ce soir de voir de nouveau Derek arriver. Mais de puis elle voulait voir Derek ? Depuis quand son envie de le voir est quasiment omniprésente ?

Elle alla prendre une douche, s'habilla, se maquilla, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Une journée shopping devrait lui faire du bien. Mais seul, ce n'est pas vraiment exaltant… Sa mère serait sans doute contente de l'accompagner. Elle sortie de sa chambre en hâte et alla voir sa mère. Seulement une fois dans le salon, elle se stoppa net. Sa mère était au téléphone et venait d'inviter quelqu'un, lui disant de venir quelques jours chez nous. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers sa fille :

- Lydia, ma puce. Je ne t'es pas entendu rentrer. Ca va mieux qu'hier soir ?

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment mais il faut vivre avec.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

Les larmes commencèrent à remonter et n'allaient pas tarder à couler. Mme. Martin s'en rendit compte et alla vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lydia la serra fortement et les larmes coulèrent à flots. Sa mère l'amena vers le canapé et elles s'assirent. Toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ce n'est que lorsque les larmes se calmèrent, que Lydia décida de quitta les bras chaleureux de sa mère. Elle devait lui dire, mais comment le faire sans révéler, sa vraie nature et celle de la meute. Elle préféra éviter le sujet, mais elle lui devait une explication :

- Je suis désolé maman, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. C'est trop personnel…

- C'est toi qui vois ma puce. Je ne vais pas te forcer à tout me dire. Mais j'espère au moins que ce jeune homme qui est venu hier est digne de confiance et…

- Maman.

Lydia s'était sentit rougir à l'annonce de la description de Derek. Elle voyait très bien où sa mère voulait en venir. Et elle refusait d'avoir cette conversation avec elle sur ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai juste voulu dire que je ne connais pas ce jeune et qu'il semblait proche de toi. J'espère juste qu'il a su te remonter le moral.

- Ok, stop. On va s'arrêter là sur le sujet de Derek d'accord ?

Son nom était sorti tout seul, elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir dit. Sa mère la fixa maintenant avec un intérêt non dissimulé, maintenant qu'elle lui avait vendu la mèche, elle ne sera jamais débarrassée d'elle sans une explication claire.

- Derek tu dis ? C'est un nom qui me semble familier. Serais-ce le jeune homme qui a était arrêter pour meurtre puis disculpé ? _Elle fixa sa fille d'un regard amusé_

- C'est çà._ Lydia avait capitulé, de toute façon elle aurait fini par savoir._ Mais je dois te dire qu'il n'a jamais commis de tels actes, et que c'est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct. Il est très gentil avec moi et courtois. Hier soir, il a su que j'allais mal et il voulait savoir si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Ce soir, il m'a promis de repasser pour voir si je vais mieux. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, Derek est en couple avec quelqu'un, et je refuse de la draguer pour qu'il largue sa copine, de toute façon il ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle avait parlée vite et n'en revenait pas qu'elle est pu dire tout cela sans que sa mère ne lui demande. Qui plus est, elle avait insinuée que Derek l'intéressait sans le vouloir et ça sa mère l'avait sans aucun doute remarqué. Avant qu'elle ne puisse enchainer la conversation, elle lui coupa rapidement la parole :

- Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ?

Sa mère releva un sourcil, mais accepta de changer de conversation, elle reviendra dessus de toute façon.

- Quelqu'un qui voulait venir nous voir et passer quelques jours chez nous. J'ai acceptée bien évidement, il sera là dans la journée. Sans doute en fin d'après-midi, il à beaucoup de route à faire.

- Et ce quelqu'un à un nom ou tu refuse de me le dire ?

- Tu verras ce soir.

Elle lui sourit, cependant Lydia resta sceptique. Qui allais donc venir chez elle pendant plusieurs jours qui plus est. Sans doute un ami de sa mère.

- Bon sinon, que dirais-tu d'une après midi shopping ma fille.

Les yeux de Lydia s'écarquillèrent, et en oublia rapidement l'inconnu mystère de ce soir. Elle accepta rapidement l'invitation de sa mère et fila chercher son sac avant de prendre la voiture et de partir avec sa mère.

En rentrant hier soir, Derek avait du affronter la meute. Aucun n'avait trouvé son choix judicieux et particulièrement Braeden. Cependant, il ne lui en tenait pas trop rigueur, acceptant le fait que Lydia était malgré tout leur ami. Ils ont décidés de laisser passer cet écart mais que maintenant, il devait cesser sinon cela n'aurait servit à rien de lui faire quitter la meute.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, Braeden ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller la voir. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à lire des livres, se balader, et comme ils devaient faire des courses, Braeden lui proposa d'aller faire les boutiques pour qu'ils se fassent une soirée rien que tout les deux. Derek avait refusé prétextant ne pas être en grande forme pour qu'elle puisse en profiter. Elle avait d'abord râlée et c'était plein, mais elle avait fini par capituler et du remettre leur soirée à un autre jour. Cependant, elle avait réussi à négocier le fait d'aller faire les boutiques, pour s'acheter une tenue correcte, pour leur futur rendez-vous. Derek avait accepté, non sans se plaindre. Aller faire les boutiques ne l'enchantait guère.

Ils partirent en début d'après-midi. Ils devaient d'abord acheter la tenue de Braeden avant de faire leurs courses. Une fois dans le centre commercial, ils se déplacèrent de boutique en boutique. Ils arrivèrent dans une boutique très chic, dévoilant un large choix de robe toute plus splendide les une que les autres. Braeden en trouva une et partie l'essayer. Derek l'avait accompagné et attendait devant la cabine. Une autre cabine se trouvait dos à lui, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de déplacement du rideau, il se déplaça pour pouvoir laisser de la place à la personne qui sortie. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Lydia sortir, une des robes du magasin.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et mit bien en avant ces formes. Elle était fendu sur le côté droit, dévoilant sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Un généreux décolleté rond s'arrêtait à la naissance de sa poitrine. Dans le miroir de la cabine, il pouvait voir que la robe révélait son dos, jusqu'en bas de ces reins. Derek en eu le souffle coupé de la voir ainsi. Bien sûr, Lydia a toujours était une jeune femme très élégante, avec beaucoup de classe. Mais cette fois, il ne la trouvait pas juste élégante et classe, il l'a trouvé resplendissante et sensuel.

Lydia quand à elle était sous le choc. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée trouver Derek dans le centre commercial et encore moins dans cette boutique. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, son regard complètement perdue. Elle était tombée sous le charme de cette robe dès qu'elle avait posée les yeux dessus, sa mère lui avait vivement conseillé de l'essayer. Elle s'attendait donc à tomber sur sa mère et non, Derek. Elle revint sur Terre que lorsque sa mère l'interpella :

- Lydia, tu es magnifique. _Elle tourna le regard vers Derek._ Et Derek, je crois ? _Il détourna le regard de Lydia pour le poser sur la mère de cette dernière._ Comment vous l'a trouvé ma fille dans cette tenue ?

- Et ben, je dois dire, qu'elle lui va à merveille.

Il était gêné dans ces paroles, et avait baissé le regard une fois la phrase dite. Il était mal à l'aise devant cette situation, pourtant il ne devrait pas. Après tout, ce n'était que Lydia, le seul véritable échange qu'ils avaient eu était celui d'hier et encore c'est surtout lui qui avait parlé, elle s'était juste contenté de l'écouter et de pleurer. Pourtant, la gêne était bien là.

Lydia s'était sentit extrêmement mal quand sa mère est intervenu, mais Derek avait dit que cette robe lui allé très bien et même à merveille. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher un sourire de franchir ces lèvres.

Soudain, Braeden sortie de sa cabine dévoilant elle aussi sa robe. Une longue robe noire moulante avec un grand décolleté en « V », montrant une partie de sa poitrine. La robe lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle arbora un grand sourire, en sortant qu'elle perdit aussitôt une fois qu'elle eu vu Lydia. Cette dernière disparut derrière le rideau en déclarant rapidement à sa mère qu'elle prenait la robe. En tout juste 2 minutes elle était sortie et partait en direction des caisses avec sa robe. Derek l'a suivie du regard, après avoir complimenté et rassuré Braeden sur sa tenue choisis. Lydia disparut une minute après de son champ de vision.

Elle se sentait mal. Quel était les chances de le croiser ici dans cette boutique ? Le sort s'acharnait contre elle, d'abord on la vire de la meute, ensuite Derek vient la réconforter mais elle savait très bien que c'était contre l'avis de la meute vue le regard froid de Braeden aujourd'hui et en plus il a fallu qu'elle le croise au centre commercial et que se mère en rajoute une couche. Comment elle allait s'en sortir ? A part quitter la ville pour un moment elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Sa mère lui annonça que l'invité surprise de ce soir était devant le centre commercial, devinant qu'elle s'y trouverait.

Lydia releva la tête, et découvrit un homme adossé à une moto rouge portant un jean slim noir avec un t-shirt blanc, un foulard en dégradé marron et une veste en cuir. Des épaules carrées, des cheveux châtains dressés en rebelle sur sa tête et un sourire resplendissant qui apparut dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de Lydia. Elle laissa tomber ces sacs et couru vers l'inconnu qui ne l'était pu maintenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui l'accueilli à bras ouvert et la serra fort contre lui. Elle se dégagea et regard ces magnifiques yeux verts, elle sourit et dis :

- James, tu es de retour.

Il lui rendit son sourire et déclara d'une voix suave :

- Je te l'avais promis. Je tiens toujours mes paroles, surtout pour te revoir.

Ils rigolèrent et se refirent un câlin. La mère de Lydia était ravie de revoir sa fille avec un tel sourire. Dès que sa fille allait mal, James l'avait toujours rendu heureuse d'un simple regard, d'une simple parole.

Derek avait assisté à toute la scène. Il venait juste de quitter le centre commercial avec Braeden. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il éprouvait une colère noire contre cet homme avec qui Lydia semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il se tourna vers Braeden qui avait également assisté à la scène et lui dit :

- Finalement ce soir, je pense qu'une soirée nous ferai le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

Inutile d'aller voir Lydia si cet homme était là.

_**Alors ? Surtout n'oubliez pas la petite ou grande review ! Elle m'aide beaucoup pour la suite ! Bonne ou mauvaise, peu m'importe, je veux savoir votre avis !**_

_**Prochain chapitre samedi ! A plus ( dans les reviews) !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut !**_

_**Pour vous faire plaisir, je poste plus tôt que prévue. Et si j'arrive à prendre suffisamment d'avance dans le week-end, il y aura un autre chapitre dimanche soir ! Mais ce n'est pas gagné…**_

_**Bien évidement sûr, la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ce cher James que j'apprécie de plus en plus en écrivant. ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**_

_**J'appréhende beaucoup ce chapitre, mais il est essentiel pour la suite de mon histoire. Bonne lecture !**_

James et Lydia étaient rentrés avec la moto de James. Sans casque, Lydia avait profité du vent et de la fraicheur que cela lui apporté. Après la rencontre inattendu avec Derek et Braeden, ce court voyage en moto et l'arrivé de James, lui avait fait un bien fou. Une fois chez les Martin, Lydia entraina James dans sa chambre et commencèrent leur après-midi, ou du moins leur fin d'après-midi, discussion et potins sur leur vie respective. Toute fois Lydia cacha le côté surnaturel de son existence, après tout même James ne devaient rien savoir. L'heure du repas approcha et ils descendirent pour manger, cependant Mme. Martin n'avait commencé à faire à manger, pensant que les deux jeunes en aurait pour plus longtemps. Les jeunes échangèrent un regard complice et se comprirent immédiatement, ce soir c'est eux qui feront à manger. Ils se mirent au fourneau et dévoilèrent tous leur talent de cuisinier pour faire un repas digne de ce nom : en entrée de simple toast, en plat des feuilletés divers et variés, et en dessert une salade de fruit. Lydia en était tellement fière qu'elle demanda à en laisser, pour pouvoir faire goûter sa salade de fruit à Derek. Oui malgré, le fait que James soit là, Lydia n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Derek. Elle avait déjà expliqué à James qu'un ami devait passer ce soir.

- Ca tombe bien, ce soir, je voulais voir une ancienne amie qui est venu habiter dans les environs de cette ville.

Il avait accompagné ces paroles d'un clin d'œil et Lydia avait compris. Il ne pouvait pas venir voir Lydia si il n'allait pas la voir « elle ». James partis sur les coups de 20h et promis à la mère de Lydia que s'il rentré cette nuit, il ne ferait pas le moindre bruit.

Lydia monta dans sa chambre, mis rapidement son pyjama et rajouta le sweat de Derek par-dessus, elle huma son parfum et attendit qu'il revienne.

Le lendemain, les draps étaient défait et deux corps dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Braeden étaient dans les bras de Derek, dormant à point fermée, lui était réveillé depuis un moment. Il ne cessait de penser à cet inconnu qui était venu chercher Lydia au centre commercial et lui avait fait perdre ces moyens au point qu'elle en avait lâchée ces précieux sacs pour lui sauter au cou. Cet homme était beaucoup trop proche de Lydia à son goût, et ne l'aimé pas du tout. Pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ? Il allait devoir demander des explications à Stiles, c'est lui qui connait le mieux Lydia après tout. Il s'extirpa du lit sans le moindre dérangement pour Braeden qui continué de dormir. Il s'habilla en hâte et pris la direction de chez les Stilinskis. Une fois garé devant chez lui, il sortit et vit le shérif sortir de chez lui, il l'interpella :

- Shérif

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressa un regard qui signifié « Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ? »

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que Stiles est là ?

- Oui, il est là mais un dimanche à 8h du matin, je pense qu'il dort encore.

- Puis-je entrer pour le réveiller ? Je dois lui demander quelque chose et c'est très important.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil, pour ensuite les froncer. Derek lui fit signe que cela n'avait rien de dangereux et de lié au surnaturel. Le shérif donna alors l'accord à Derek pour entrer et réveiller son fils. Derek le remercia et partis en direction de la chambre de Stiles. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa avec force sur celle-ci, afin de le réveiller sans devoir entrer. Voir Stiles et Malia ensemble et peut-être nu ne l'enchanté guère. C'est un Stiles ensommeillé qui lui ouvrit la porte, prêt à râler auprès de son père, mais se retint lorsqu'il aperçut Derek.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Qui plus est un dimanche et à 8h du matin ?

- Je dois te poser une question, c'est important.

- Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre 3 petites heures ?

- Non Stiles, c'est à propos de Lydia.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, enfin peut-être je ne sais pas. Je veux que tu me dises si tu as déjà vue Lydia avec un type en moto ?

- Un type en moto ? A part Aiden j'imagine ?

- Le genre veste en cuir et foulard.

- Non, je n'ai vu Lydia avec aucun mec ressemblant à ça, depuis que je la connais. Attend une minute c'est juste pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?

- Oui je devais savoir. Merci Stiles, même si tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup. A plus tard.

- Espèce de sale enfoiré me réveiller pour ça, mais je vais te tuer.

Derek n'avait même pas entendu, il était partit dès que Stiles avait commencé à parler. Mais qui était donc ce type ?

Lydia s'était endormis vers les coups de 3h du matin, elle avait pleurée encore pendant des heures avant de s'endormir. C'est James qui était venu la réveiller vers les 11h du matin.

- Hey la belle au bois dormant, faut se lever maintenant.

Lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis de Lydia, il écarquilla les yeux et la prit dans ces bras. Lydia commença à pleurer, mais des petites larmes cette fois, elles les avaient toutes épuisé cette nuit. La chaleur que lui offrait James lui fit un bien fou. Elle sécha ces larmes, le regard de James sur elle lui demandé des explications.

- Il n'est pas venu, mon ami qui devait passer n'est pas venu !

Elle hurla cette phrase. Elle n'éprouvait que de la haine. Comment Derek avait osé la laisser espérer qu'il était possible qu'il revienne la voir. Il avait promis et n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle était folle de rage et voulait faire souffrir Derek plus que tout. Elle se leva, s'apprêta à partir, mais James la retint par le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais d'un simple regard de la part de James, elle arrêta et compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Aller le voir ne changera rien au fait qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Et aller le voir pour lui montrer sa haine se servirait à rien du tout. Elle s'approcha de James et se blottit dans ces bras, elle s'y sentit en sécurité et fut heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui pour l'épauler dans ces moments difficiles.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi en veux-tu à ce point à cet ami ?

- C'est le seul de toute ma bande qui avait refusé que je sois exclu et qui voulait que je reste, mais les autres étant contre, j'ai du quitter la bande. Seulement, le soir même, il était venu et m'avait bercé et réconforté pendant près d'une heure avant de repartir.

- Mais c'est ton petit ami cet homme ?

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Il est déjà en couple avec une femme qui ne peut pas me supporter. Cette espèce de latino garçon manqué, et…

- Avec des cheveux foncés et ton ami est un homme plutôt baraqué, style veste en cuir et barbe de trois jours ?

- Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ?

- Hier, devant le centre commercial, un couple est sortis qui correspond à la description que tu m'as faîte. Ils nous ont fixé, la femme avait l'air disons réjouis quand tu m'as sauté dessus. En revanche le gars, lui, il aurait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux je serai déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Et cet abruti à du penser que je n'avais plus besoin de compagnie de sa part s'il t'a vu. Qu'il ne compte plus sur moi pour le revoir un jour.

- Au faite Lydia.

Elle releva la tête et découvrit un air sérieux sur le visage de son ami, un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu arborer. Elle le fixa et prit tout son sérieux pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que tu étais exclu de ta bande d'ami, je suppose que tu parles de ces fameux Scott, Stiles et compagnie ?

- Oui exactement pourquoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et déclara :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches ce que je fais exactement dans la vie. Et puisque tu souhaite mettre des distances entre tes ex amis et toi je te proposerais quelque chose.

Lydia ouvrit grand ces oreilles et s'apprêta à écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui dire, même si cela l'effrayer un peu.

- Je suis un chasseur, Lydia. Et oui le terme chasseur que tu penses, chasseur de créatures surnaturelles.

Lydia ouvrit en grand la bouche et resta dans cette position pendant un long moment avant d'attendre la suite de l'explication de James.

- Ca fait longtemps, que je voulais t'en parler, mais je voulais attendre que tes dons se développent. Je tiens à te rassurer, jamais je ne te ferai de mal à toi ou tes amis. Vous êtes des gens bien qui ne font pas de mal aux autres mais au contraire qui les aide. Je sais que tu es une Banshee, mais je sais aussi que tu ne maitrise pas tes pouvoirs. Donc je tiens à te proposer la chose suivante : par avec moi chasser ces créatures qui font du mal autour d'eux, et je t'apprends à te battre et à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Seulement, je suis humain mais j'ai connu des Banshee et elles m'ont appris comment se servir de leurs pouvoirs. Je peux t'apprendre les bases mais ce sera à toi de les approfondir.

Face à un tel discours, Lydia fut à la fois conquis et plus qu'étonné. James, l'homme qui savait tout d'elle mais alors maintenant absolument tout, lui proposé de l'aide pour la maîtrise de ces pouvoirs. Elle en savait quoi répondre, et resta muette quelques minutes.

James la fixa, il était conscient que ça faisait beaucoup à avaler, mais il devait lui dire. Trop longtemps il lui avait caché la vérité. Maintenant elle savait tout, et il espérait qu'elle accepte.

Après de longues minutes d'attentes, elle accepta de toute façon rien ne la retenait ici dorénavant. James lui expliqua qu'ils partiraient ce soir. Elle ne devait prendre que le strict nécessaire. Il s'occupait de prévenir sa mère, en lui disant qu'elle partirait en France pour finir l'année commencée et peut-être plus encore. Une fois James sortis de la chambre, Lydia s'activa. Elle prit un sac de voyage relativement petit, qu'elle pouvait mettre sur son dos sans soucis. Elle y mit quelques vêtements, abandonnant sa garde de robe. Elle l'observa une dernière fois et referma la porte. Elle devait changer d'air et pour cela elle devait prendre seulement le nécessaire. Elle mit également une photo de ces parents avec elle, et une photo de Derek qu'elle avait réussi à prendre à son insu. Elle écrivit une lettre pour sa mère et une pour Derek. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à en écrire une pour la meute. Elle ferma le sac, le mit sur son dos. Elle laissa même son portable sur son lit. Elle quitta la maison et partis vers chez Derek. Elle déposa la lettre devant chez lui et redescendis devant l'immeuble. Là se tenait James, elle le fixa hésita quelques instants, mais partis vers lui, grimpa sur la moto. Et la nuit les avala tous les deux.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Le personnage de James est un peu vite dévoilé, mais je lui réserve encore un ou deux mystères sur son passé et sa vie. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plus ! **_

_**Surtout n'oubliez pas la review !**_

_**Prochain chapitre dimanche ou mercredi, suivant comment j'avance ! ( PS : les reviews sont de très bon boosteurs pour encourager un écrivain amateur ) )**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voilà, bien que je n'aie pas avancé comme je le souhaité, j'ai quand même décidé de mettre la suite ce soir. Mais attention, je reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes à partir de la semaine prochaine. C'est-à-dire, un chapitre mercredi et l'autre samedi.**_

_**Encore un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire. Je sais que je suis novice dans l'univers des fanfictions, mais je trouve que je n'ai pas beaucoup de review par rapport aux lecteurs que vous êtes. Voilà, j'espère juste que vous me laisserez une petite review après ce chapitre. Ne serait-ce qu'un « bon chapiter », « mauvais chapitre », ou « J'aurais aimé … ». Bref pour vous dire que je peux adapter la suite de l'histoire suivant vos idées. J'ai déjà changé quelques petites choses, puisque l'on me l'a demandé. Alors n'hésité pas… Je remercie encore au passage, Angie Hood et mymyberube qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre.**_

_**Voilà. Bonne lecture !**_

« Derek,

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. Oui, tu as bien compris, j'ai décidé de quitter Beacon Hill pour une durée indéterminée. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour. J'ai décidé de changer de mode de vie et James m'a donné cette opportunité. James, c'est l'homme à la moto que tu as vu en sortant du centre commercial l'autre jour, comme tu as pu le constater nous sommes très proche. Il m'a offert une chance que j'ai saisie et me voilà partie avec lui. N'essaie en aucun cas toi ou la meute de me trouver, c'est peine perdus. Tu sais que je suis suffisamment rusée pour vous empêcher de me retrouver. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'ai laissée mon portable chez moi, donc inutile de m'appeler.

Transmet à la meute mes adieux, rassure les en disant que même si je reviens, je ne viendrais en aucun cas les importuné. Dis bien à Braeden qu'elle ne me verra plus, je suis sûr qu'elle sera des plus ravies.

Je vais juste te dire que tu as étais bien idiot de penser que je n'avais pas besoin de toi l'autre soir. Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, mais tu n'es pas venu. Je croyais que toi aussi tu m'avais abandonné malgré tes belles promesses. J'ai eu mal mais maintenant j'ai compris, tu as cru que grâce à James, je n'avais plus besoin de toi. Mais c'était faux Derek. J'avais besoin de toi. Maintenant que je suis partie, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi. Je vais tournée définitivement la page Beacon Hill, et t'oublier comme tu vas m'oublier. J'aurai tellement aimé que l'on soit plus proche tous les deux, ce sera mon plus grand regret en partant.

Je crois avoir tout dit. Alors, adieu Derek. Profite bien de ta vie, tu le mérite plus que personne d'autre.

Lydia »

Derek venait de lire cette lettre pour la 10ème fois, espérant à chaque fois rêver. Mais à chaque fois, il lisait les adieux de Lydia. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir cru qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux sans lui. Il aurait du aller la voir, la rassurer, la consoler. Sans visage n'arrêtait pas d'apparaitre devant ces yeux, il la revoyait au centre commercial dans cette magnifique robe rouge. Il revit les moments où il l'avait sourire et sans jamais comprendre lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais après la lecture de cette lettre, il avait enfin compris pourquoi il ressentait cela après l'avoir vu. Il l'aimait, mais jamais il ne l'aurait accepté. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi était-il buté à ce point ? Braeden était la solution de facilité. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait ce qu'il a fait subir à Lydia en l'espace de 2 jours. Il envoya un message pour regrouper la meute. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était de les prévenir.

_ 6 mois plus tard_

Lydia suivait James. Maintenant, elle aussi avait sa propre moto et accompagnée James dans tous ces voyages. Ils avaient traversés les Etats-Unis à la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles. Ils en avaient aidés et tués un grand nombre. Ce travail bien que parfois cruel était totalement au goût de Lydia, elle rencontrer des gens, mettait en pratique ces talents de Banshee. James n'avait pas mentit, il lui avait apprit à se battre et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait sur les Banshee. En un mois seulement, Lydia connaissait toutes les bases des Banshee, de son histoire à la maîtrise des dons qui lui sont conférés. Elle les avait tous approfondit dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ces dons la passionnaient au plus au point. Elle se sentait puissante, mais elle devait quand même se méfié. James avait était très claire là-dessus. Le pouvoir ne devait pas lui monter à la tête, sinon il serait dans l'obligation de l'éliminer. C'est pourquoi elle s'était imposé une limite. Elle refusait que ces pouvoirs prennent le dessus sur elle.

Voilà 6 mois maintenant que Lydia est partie, 5 mois que le problème de Kate est résolu et que Braeden avait périt dans la bataille. Derek l'avait pleuré, il s'était énormément attaché à elle. Mais maintenant, le calme est revenu à Beacon Hill. Afin d'occuper ces journée, il avait décidé de trouver un travail. Après quelques recherches, le shérif lui avait proposé une place dans son service, après tout Derek l'avait aidé plus d'une fois et pourrait l'aider dans le futur. Beacon Hill n'est jamais calme très longtemps. Depuis ce jour, Derek travaille auprès du shérif de la ville. Il continu à voir la meute pour les entrainements, qui son font une fois par semaine. Inutile selon Scott d'en faire plus, c'est juste pour être prêt au cas où.

Lydia n'avait jamais quittée l'esprit de la meute. Souvent, ils leurs est arrivés d'en parler. Ils espèrent tous la revoir un jour. Mais les mois passèrent et Lydia ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Seulement Derek continuait d'espérer de la voir revenir. Son visage reste constamment gravé dans son esprit, chaque fois, qu'il patrouille il espère revoir ce visage qu'il chéri plus que tout. Stiles lui avait donné une photo d'elle, Derek l'a fait encadrer et l'avait déposé sur sa table de chevet. Chaque soir avant de dormir, il la regarde et pleure en silence son absence. Il voudrait la revoir pour s'excuser, lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais du agir de la sorte, qu'il l'aimait. Encore aujourd'hui, il l'aime, il veut la revoir la toucher, la prendre dans ces bras, comme il l'avait fait pour la réconforter. Chaque soir en fermant les yeux, il revoit la scène : elle, pleurant dans ses bras, lui, la berçant lui disant des paroles rassurantes. Et chaque soir, il verse une larme à son amour qu'il n'a jamais vécu.

Un jour, comme les autres, débuta. Derek devait patrouiller aujourd'hui. La meute était en cours pour leur dernière semaine avant les vacances d'été. Il se prépara et partis en ville. Comme d'habitude, rien à signaler. La seule chose qu'il remarqua fut deux motos qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue franchir les panneaux de la ville afin d'entrer dans à Beacon Hill. Une rouge et l'autre blanche, les deux motards habillé en noire. Ils passèrent devant lui, il lui a même semblé que l'une d'elle avait ralentit vers son niveaux. Le motard avait tourné la tête vers lui, mais rapidement il était reparti en fixant la route.

Derek en tenu de policier ? Qui aurait cru ça de lui ? Lydia était plus que surprise de l'avoir découvert ainsi. Cela lui montré néanmoins qu'il avait tourné la page. Même si c'est elle qui lui avait demandé, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur. Seulement faisait 6 mois qu'elle était partit, elle pensait avoir plus marqué leurs esprits que çà.

Enfin, bon. Concentre-toi Lydia ! Tu es ici en mission, même si cela ne l'enchanté pas du tout de revenir ici. Dès qu'elle avait franchit les limites de la ville, une vague de souvenir l'avait engloutit, bon comme mauvais.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller chez ta mère ?

Elle tourna le regard vers James. Ils venaient d'entrer dans le seul hôtel de Beacon Hill. La réponse était claire : non. Si jamais elle retournait chez sa mère, elle ne pourrait continuer sa mission. Et elle était de taille. Elle fixa James et répondit sans aucune hésitation :

- Mieux vaut éviter pour elle comme pour moi. J'y retournerai peut-être une fois le travail fini.

James arqua un sourcil, mais ne remis en aucun cas sa décision. Il partit vers le comptoir et demanda une chambre avec deux lits séparés. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils déballèrent le contenu de leur sac. Pour Lydia : deux épées courtes et des couteaux à lancer, avec divers fioles contenant plusieurs ingrédients. Pour James : un arc et des flèches, avec différents embouts. Ils se récapitulèrent le travail qu'il devait accomplir. Cette fois-ci aucune place à la négociation, ils devaient éliminer la menace. Une chance avait déjà était attribué à cette menace en question. Il devait d'abord se rapprocher de leurs cibles de façon émotionnelle. C'est de cette façon uniquement qu'ils pourront atteindre leur cible première et ainsi toutes les éradiquer.

L'occasion se présenta rapidement. Le soir même, une soirée était organisée. Elle a pour but de récolter des fonds pour une association humanitaire. Pour Lydia et James il sera facile de s'incruster à cette soirée et faire connaissance avec leurs cibles, ou du moins une partie.

Ils préparèrent leur plan. Les personnes qu'ils devaient repérer est un couple, quoi de mieux pour atteindre un couple qu'un autre couple. Ils vont donc se faire passer pour un couple, afin de pouvoir les amadouer et faire connaissance. Ils se mirent en tenu, James a choisi un simple costume noir, quand à Lydia, elle a prit la robe rouge qu'elle avait achetée juste avant de partir. Elle la mit et se rappela le moment, où Derek l'avait vue dès qu'elle avait ouvert le rideau. Son regard sur elle, son incapacité de parler avant l'intervention de sa mère. Comment allait-elle réagir, si jamais il était là ce soir ? Une soirée comme cela n'est pas du tout son genre, mais il pourrait être invité ou accompagné, après tout il était policier maintenant. Toutes ces pensées se basculèrent dans sa tête, elle les chassa d'un mouvement de la tête et partie avec James à cette soirée. Cependant, l'image de Derek refusa de quitter son esprit.

Derek se prépara pour cette soirée, des plus grotesques selon lui. Le shérif l'avait invité en personne, il ne pouvait pas refuser une proposition de son patron. Même si celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il termina de nouer sa cravate, lorsqu'il entendit :

- Wouahou ! Derek en costard cravate, si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrai ça.

Il se tourna et vit la meute, en tenu de soirée également.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes sur votre 31 ?

- Et ben, quand tu nous à appris que tu allais à cette soirée. Stiles à réussi à nous avoir des places à nous aussi, pour que l'on puisse te soutenir.

- Vraiment ? _Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek._ Si vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir de faire partie d'une meute comme celle-là.

- Si personne ne te soutiens, tu risque de faire un malheur ce soir. Même sans pouvoir tu reste dangereux.

Derek sourit, même si cela lui faisait mal dès qu'on lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus un loup garou. Il appréciait cette bonne entente qu'il règne dans la meute. Scott à vraiment mérité ces pouvoirs de véritable Alpha.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut partir, sinon on va être en retard. Je ne veux pas être renvoyé par le shérif, parce que je serai absent.

- Il n'y a pas de risque qu'il te vire juste pour un petit retard. Il finit par vraiment t'apprécier.

Stiles appuya son discours d'un clin d'œil. Sur ces paroles, ils partirent tous à la soirée. Stiles, Malia, Scott et Kira dans la jeep du fils du shérif et Derek dans sa Camaro. Ils descendirent de leurs véhicules une fois arrivé et entrèrent dans la salle.

Au bout d'un long moment, les deux couples étaient parties danser sur la piste et Derek était en train de siroter un cocktail, en discutant avec le shérif. Soudain il se figea. Son regard se porta sur une longue chevelure blond vénitien, une longue robe rouge dos nu et de haut talon noir. Il n'en revint pas, il lâcha son verre, devant cette femme. Lydia, elle était de retour.

_**Voilà, un chapitre tranquille, mais devait être là. N'HESITEZ PAS POUR UNE REVIEW. Ca motive et encourage et me donne envie de continuer.**_

_**A mercredi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou !**_

_**Oui voilà la suite !**_

_**Une grand merci pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisirs !**_

_**Réponse au Guests :**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ta petite review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite =)**_

_**Nelva : On va en savoir plus sur ces capacités dans ce chapitre justement. Je compte montrer un peu plus ces capacités durant cette fic. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas. =)**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir la vision que j'ai des pouvoirs de Lydia. J'ai un peu extrapolé, mais voilà c'est ma vision des choses.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia. Elle se trouvée juste devant lui, à quelques mètre à peine. Le shérif dévisagea Derek, qui venait de lâcher son cocktail et avait ouvert grand les yeux. Il tourna le regard vers ce qu'il pouvait temps impressionner Derek. Il fut lui aussi sous le choc en découvrant Lydia. Stiles lui avait parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne pensait pas revoir si rapidement la jeune femme. Derek était lui tétanisé, non de peur mais de surprise et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Il avait envie de lui courir après, l'enlacer, et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il resta bloqué incapable de bouger.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas la voir !

A l'appel de son prénom, il réagit et regarda le shérif. Ce dernier lui souriait et l'encouragea à aller la voir. Derek et le shérif était devenu de bon ami, il était le seul à savoir qu'il aimait Lydia. Il pouvait donc le comprendre. Il sourit à son tour et partit dans sa direction.

Il marcha à travers la foule, se déplaçant de façon à ne bousculer personne. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à faire, il commença à tendre le bras pour lui attraper l'épaule. Mais là il vit ce qu'il avait craint pendant ces 6 longs mois. Le mec à la moto s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prit par la taille. Derek se stoppa, observa la scène pendant de longues minutes. Lydia et James discutaient avec un autre couple, lorsqu'ils eurent fini la conversation, ils se tournèrent et tombèrent sur Derek.

Cette soirée est tout simplement interminable. Pour Lydia, elle était longue et ennuyeuse. Même s'ils étaient avec leurs cibles depuis de longues minutes, ils avaient fais connaissances et partager des expériences personnelle. Elle et James était très doués. Ils ont réussit à ce faire inviter à diner, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ils avaient beau être doués, c'étaient la partis du travail qui leurs plaisaient le moins. Ils préféraient de largement être en pleine action, même s'ils ne supporter pas tuer ces personnes. Ils aimaient aider les créatures dans le besoin, se battre contre certaine mais jamais pour tuer. Malheureusement, parfois ils n'ont pas le choix. Enfin, discuter avec ces personnes lui avait au moins enlevé Derek de l'esprit pendant un certain temps. Leurs cibles prirent congé d'eux, elle tourna la tête vers James, et ils se comprirent : ils étaient temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils tournèrent les talons et se retrouva face à l'être qui hanté ces esprits depuis son départ de Beacon Hill : Derek.

Elle se stoppa net, son corps se tendit et ouvra grand les yeux. Elle s'attendait à voir Stiles ou Malia, peut-être Scott et Kira, mais Derek ? A une soirée comme celle-là. Mais quelle idiote, elle l'avait vu en tenu de policier, il a du être invité de part sa fonction.

Elle l'observa, il était magnifique. Incroyable comme un costume pouvait changer un homme. A sa place, elle aurait choisit une autre couleur, mais ce costume, le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses épaules musclées, sa barbe de trois jours,… Craquant tout simplement. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui.

Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il en avait complètement oublié James. Lydia était ravissante dans cette tenu, sensuelle. Elle est l'incarnation même de la beauté. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'approcher de lui, son cœur rata un battement. Il s'avança lui aussi, son envie de la prendre dans ces bras était forte, il du se faire violence pour ne pas le faire. Ils étaient proche, tellement proches. C'est comme si les 6 derniers mois n'avait pas comptés. Derek tendit la main vers elle, et la déposa sur sa joue, comme il l'avait fait avant son départ. Elle ferma les yeux, calant sa joue sur sa main.

- Tu es enfin revenu.

Au contact de sa main, Lydia se sentit apaisée. Lorsqu'elle fermis les yeux, elle eu un flash. Ses pouvoirs c'était manifesté sans qu'elle ne le demande. Elle vit toute les morts que Derek avait vécus. Ce qu'il a ressentit lors de la mort de sa famille, elle le ressentait aussi. Elle sentit sa peine, son chagrin. Il est encore là aujourd'hui. Elle vit la mort de Peter, sa résurrection, la mort de Kate. Ainsi, ils avaient réussit, Kate était morte. Elle décela cependant une autre mort : Braeden. Elle la vit se faire transpercer par un Bersenker en protégeant Derek.

- Tu es enfin revenu.

Ces paroles la libérèrent de sa vision. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire tendre que lui faisait Derek. Sourire qu'elle avait vue et revu durant son absence. Dans ces rêves, elle se voyait avec Derek se promenant main dans la main, dans ces bras admirant un coucher de soleil. Elle ignorait si c'était une prémonition ou pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était qu'elle c'était sentit bien et heureuse.

- Oui, je suis revenu. Mais malheureusement je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Ces paroles firent se décomposés le visage de Derek. Il retira sa main.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir, pas alors que je viens de te retrouver.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle se retint de pleurer. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rester auprès de lui, de passer sa vie avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son visage.

- Lydia regarde moi.

Elle ouvrit ces yeux, et tomba sur le magnifique regard de Derek. Il fit un mince sourire et dit d'une voix calme :

- La prochaine fois que tu pars, je viens avec toi. Je ne faillirais pas deux fois à ma promesse. Je serai là pour toi, pour toujours.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Derek l'essuya avec son pouce. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ces bras. Il la serra avec beaucoup de douceur, il ne voulait pas la forcer, il voulait qu'elle accepte ce geste. Lydia se blottit dans ces bras, elle n'hésita pas à le serrait fort.

- Tu ne peux pas Derek. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

- A cause de James ?

Lydia quitta ces bras, le regarda avec étonnement. Pour toute réponse il lui désigna l'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt. Elle la regarda et hésita fortement à dire la vérité à Derek sur cette alliance. Elle tourna la tête vers James, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, et les avait observait tout le long. Elle le questionna du regard, lui demandant son avis.

James sourit et s'approcha de Lydia. Il mit une main dans son dos et l'attira à lui, lui embrassa le front. Lorsqu'il recula, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Derek est entièrement digne de confiance. Il pourra même nous aider si toi tu pense qu'il peut nous être utile. Quand à venir avec nous, ce sera son choix et le tien, je n'opposerai aucune résistance.

Il recula, lui embrassa la joue. Il lui sourit, et se tourna vers Derek :

- Profitez de la soirée, vous avez beaucoup de chose à rattraper et à vous dire.

Sur ces paroles, il partit, les laissant tout les deux.

Mais qu'est-ce que James avait bien pu lui dire ? Lydia souriait comme jamais, après que James lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille. Elle regarda James partir, cet homme était un vrai mystère pour moi.

- Donc si je comprends bien on va passer la soirée tous les deux ?

Il venait de mettre les mains dans les poches, en disant cette phrase. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et resta là, juste à profiter de sa présence, un sourire des plus radieux aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, sortie une main de sa poche et lui présenta :

- Mme Martin, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

- Je vous en accorde plus d'une, M. Hale

Derek lui sortis son sourire le plus charmeur, lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra, et il partir sur la piste de danse. La musique ne prêter pas trop pour les danses en couple, elle était bien trop rythmée. Derek fit la moue en faisant attention à la musique qu'il entendait. Il se tourna vers Lydia, elle rigola puis lui fit signe de la main. Elle regarda en direction du DG, elle fit appelle à ces pouvoirs afin qu'il regarde dans sa direction. Derek l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, et le DG coupa la musique pour y mettre des slows. Derek ouvrit grand la bouche face à ce que venait de faire Lydia. Il l'observa, elle rigola, tendit la bouche pour lui fermer la bouche.

- Je n'ai plus le droit à ma danse ?

Derek sourit de plus belle, et commença par la prendre par le taille, l'attirant tout contre lui, et la fit danser au rythme de la musique.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

- Je ne suis pas rester sans rien faire pendant 6 mois. J'ai appris avec l'aide de James à développer mes pouvoirs, et influencer les esprits en fais partie, comme d'autre que je ne te révélerais pas maintenant, peut-être une autre fois. _Elle sourit, ce qui eu pour résultat de faire apparaitre le plus beau visage de Derek_. Pour l'instant, je voudrais juste profiter de la soirée.

Elle fermis les yeux, et déposa sa tête contre le torse de Derek. Ce dernier, déposa sa tête sur la sienne, tout en dansant en rythme. Lui aussi voulait juste profiter de cet instant. Profiter du retour de Lydia, de cet être qui l'aimer plus que tout. Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, se laissant aller. Lorsque les slows furent terminés, ils se séparèrent à regret. Après consultation de l'heure, Lydia lui dit qu'elle devait partir. Derek insista pour l'accompagner, ce que s'empressa d'accepter Lydia. Elle devait encore lui expliquer certaines choses.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel, ils n'avaient pas prit la voiture de Derek, pour prolonger cette soirée au maximum. Lydia lui raconta certaine de ses aventures de ces 6 derniers mois. Lui disant certaine créature qu'ils avaient aidés, d'autres qu'ils avaient du tuer. Derek l'écouta avec attention, l'admirant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait : sauver des êtres comme elle, ou comme ces amis. Il lui posa la question qui lui brûla les lèvres :

- Mais quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

- J'en ai plusieurs. Je suis une Banshee, un messager de la mort. Les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés viennent exclusivement de la Mort, elle-même. Tu as vu que je pouvais influencer les esprits, mais si la créature est trop puissante, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est pas humaine, je ne peux la manipuler. Je suis aussi capable de faire des ondes de choc, mais seulement avec mes mains. Je ne peux le transférer à un objet. Je fais aussi de la prémonition, mais çà tu le savais déjà. Je peux guérir les blessures qui ne sont pas mortels aux autre, mais pas les miennes.

- Tu possèdes vraiment des pouvoirs énormes.

- James m'a également appris que certaines Banshees avaient un pouvoir unique qu'elles ne peuvent utiliser qu'une fois : la résurrection. Si la Mort juge qu'un être ne doit pas mourir maintenant, elle donne le pouvoir à ces messagères de ressusciter cet être. Mais c'est arrivé que très rarement. Enfin, selon James, ce n'est qu'une légende.

- C'est impressionnant. Mais dis moi, depuis quand tu connais ce James ? Vous m'avez l'air très proche.

Il l'avait dit, la question qu'il mourait d'envie de lui poser. Elle se tourna vers lui, Derek la fixa avec une certaine appréhension. Après tout cet homme était peut-être son fiancé, ou son ami qui est devenu petit ami.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes bébé. C'est mon cousin.

Elle lui sourit et Derek fut soulagé. Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait eu peur de perdre Lydia, à cause d'un homme qui était son cousin.

- Nous sommes arrivé.

Ces paroles le tirèrent de ces pensées, Lydia se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il l'attira vers lui, et la prit dans ces bras.

- Me lasseras-tu t'aider pour cette mission mystère que tu as ?

- James pense que tu es digne de confiance que c'est à moi d'en juger.

- Et alors ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser qu'elles voulu approfondir et que Derek accepta. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, quand soudain, Lydia repoussa Derek, un regard terrifié sur le visage. Derek fut pris de panique et voulu s'approcher pour lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lydia tendit une main en avant, lui implorant en silence de ne plus avancer, il continuer de s'approcher. Cependant dès que son torse toucha la main de Lydia, il fut expulsé par une onde de choc. Elle le regarda terrifié.

- Derek ne t'approche plus de nous, ni de moi ni de James. C'est un ordre, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre les mesures nécessaire si tu le fais. D'ailleurs, tu vas oublier que tu m'as vue. Tu as passé la soirée seul dans un coin.

Elle partit en courant dans l'hôtel. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ces pouvoirs. Mais pourquoi ? Elle a même du utiliser son pouvoir sur Derek pour qu'il l'oubli. Elle arriva dans la chambre et alla pleurer dans les bras de James en lui racontant ce qu'il venait de se passer. En aucun cas Derek ne devrait les aider. Il devait être exclu de la partie. Ils devaient faire leur mission puis quitter Beacon Hill le plus rapidement possible.

_**Alors ? Les pouvoirs vous en dites quoi ? Et le petit moment Dydia ? Dites moi tout je veux tout savoir =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**C'est un peu tard que je poste ce chapitre ! Désolé, c'est passé plus vite que je ne le pensais !**_

_**Stiles prend un peu d'importance dans ce chapitre )**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Derek était encore au sol. Lydia venait de le rejeter. Elle était passée de la gentille Lydia, qui l'aimait, à la Lydia qui le rejette, et lui interdit de s'approcher. Elle lui avait même ordonnée de l'oublier elle ainsi que cette magnifique soirée. Mais il ne pouvait pas et plus que tout ne voulait pas. Si c'est le dernier souvenir qu'il doit avoir de Lydia, il le garderait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il se releva, il commença avancer vers l'hôtel, pour la revoir lui dire adieu, puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, il n'en avait pas la force. Il fit demi-tour et retourna chez lui, inutile de retourner à la soirée sans elle.

Il franchit la porte de son appartement et il y trouva la meute au complet. Il devait vraiment afficher une mine horrible, car toute la meute ouvrit en grand les yeux. C'est Scott qui prit la parole :

- On commençait à s'inquiéter. On ne t'a même pas vue quitter la soirée. Où étais-tu passé ?

- J'étais avec …

Il ne pu dire son nom. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il repensa à la soirée. C'est Kira qui le tira de ces pensées, en posant sa main sur son bras :

- Derek, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas.

Il venait de baisser le regard, les yeux toujours fermaient, ces poings se serrèrent, les larmes coulèrent. Il pleurait encore, comme le soir où il avait lu la lettre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la petite larme s'échappe tous les soirs. Les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter. Kira recula, ne sachant quoi faire. C'est Malia, qui arriva et prit Derek dans ces bras, suite à ce mouvement de surprise, le reste de la meute arriva et fit de même. Le cœur de Derek se réchauffa ce qui l'aida à parler :

- Elle est de retour.

La meute s'écarta, leurs yeux exprimant la surprise. Seul, Stiles ne semblait pas surpris. Derek le fixa, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Stiles.

- Ainsi, c'était bien elle que j'ai vue. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Il baissa la tête et la secoua de droite à gauche. Il sourit, puis rigola. Il releva la tête, observa chacune des personnes présente. Puis prit la parole :

- Durant la soirée, je savais que Derek serait avec mon père. Nous étions là pour soutenir Derek à la base, et nous avons plus profités de la piste de danse que soutenir notre ami. Alors j'ai laissé Malia, pour aller le voir. En le cherchant, une personne a attiré mon attention, elle portait une longue robe rouge et était avec un homme à son bras. Je ne l'ai vue que de dos, mais j'ai cru reconnaître Lydia. Une fois mon père trouvé, il m'a dit que Derek avait vue une femme et était partit la rejoindre. Je suis retourné vers Malia après, persuadé que tu n'étais plus seul.

- Je ne l'étais pas. En début de soirée, j'étais avec ton père, puis j'ai vue Lydia. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec elle. On a dansés puis, je l'ai raccompagnée à son hôtel. Et là elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir et que je devais l'oublier.

Les larmes menacèrent de recouler, mais il les avala, en serrant les poings. Scott s'avança vers lui, mit une main sur son épaule :

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

- Quoi ? Je vous est absolument tout dit.

- Derek, n'oublis que nous entendons ton cœur. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas.

- Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fais pendant ces 6 dernier mois.

Les regarda un à un les personnes qui l'entouraient. Scott qui avait sa main sur son épaule recula, lui sourit et se remis à sa place à côté de Kira qui elle affichait un visage plein d'incompréhension. Stiles lui attendait avec impatience la suite, et Malia semblait juste en savoir plus par curiosité, non par intérêt. Il prit son courage et dit d'une traite :

- Elle est devenu une chasseuse avec l'aide de son cousin, James, qui l'a aussi aidé à maîtriser ces pouvoirs. Ils sont les deux ici pour accomplir une mission, qu'elle n'a pas voulu me dire.

Il respira à nouveau devant le regard étonné de ces amis encore une fois. Pourtant Stiles, semblait encore une fois ne pas être surpris. Derek le fixa de nouveau, ce qui attira tout les regards vers le jeune Stilinskis. Ce dernier les regarda et lança d'un air d'agacement :

- Ne me dîtes pas qu'aucun de vous avait envisagé cette possibilité ?

Tous firent un signe de négation avec leurs têtes. Stiles soupira et poursuivi :

- On la renvoyait de la meute parce qu'elle était trop faible selon nos dire. Il était évident qu'en connaissant un minimum Lydia qu'elle reviendrait plus forte. C'était soit ça, soit nous montrer qu'elle pouvait très bien vivre sans nous. Comme elle est partit, et qu'en plus elle nous a dit qu'elle changé de vie, je doute que c'était pour devenir une petite fille sage dans une grande école. Sérieusement, vous êtes sûr que vous la connaissiez ?

Tous le regardèrent abasourdis. Il est vrai que Stiles a toujours était très intelligent et qu'il connaissait très bien Lydia. Derek se sentit stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il était trop occupé à ce morfondre du départ de Lydia que de savoir les véritables raisons de son départ. Elle voulait juste leur montrer qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour ce défendre.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de Lydia, ils essayèrent de deviner la raison de cette mission. Ils n'en eurent pas la moindre idée. Mais ni Derek ni la meute n'avait parlé de ces pouvoirs, ainsi seul Derek savait. Il avait également évité de parler du baiser échangé. Ils se séparent pour rentrer chez eux. Derek se retrouva seul, Stiles lui avait proposé de venir dormir chez lui, s'il ne voulait pas être seul. Derek le remercia mais, il voulait rester seul ce soir. Une fois tout le monde partis, il se changea, se mit en boxer et partit se coucher. Il repensa à la soirée, à la danse qu'ils avaient partagée, à la discussion qu'il avait eue et enfin au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Le goût encore sur les lèvres. Comment pourrait-il oublier ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il se leva en sursaut, et réalisa une chose : Lydia lui avait ordonnée d'oublier la soirée et pourtant il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était impossible. Il était redevenu humain, alors normalement la manipulation aurait du marcher. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

Le soleil se leva, et passa à travers le rideau de la chambre d'hôtel de Lydia et James. James se leva et alla se préparer en prenant une douche. Lydia, quand à elle, n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, assise sur son lit en tailleur, les yeux observant le vide. Elle repensa encore et encore à la soirée passée avec Derek. Elle avait usée de ces pouvoirs sur lui à deux reprises : une onde de choc et une manipulation mentale. Comment avait-elle pu ?

La porte de la salle de bain claqua. Elle tourna le regard vers James qui venait de sortir. Il la fixa et compris ce qu'il voulait dire : il est temps de se remettre au travail. Elle se leva et se prépara en moins de 10 minutes. Comme ils devaient passées pour un couple en lune de miel, il décidèrent d'aller prendre leurs déjeuners à l'extérieur tout en parlant du repas de ce soir avec leurs cibles.

Ils entrèrent dans un café, Lydia alla s'installer et James alla passer la commande. Evidement, il y avait du monde et il du faire la queue. Lydia prit une table dans un coin de la salle et attendit James. Au bout de quelques secondes, une personne vient s'assoir devant elle, elle tourna le regard, persuadé de voir James mais elle croisa le regard de Stiles. Ce dernier lui sourit :

- Je savais que tu viendrais ici. Ceci dit, _il regarda sa montre_, je pensais que tu serais plus matinale.

- Stiles, comment sais-tu que je suis ici ?

- Si tu parle du café, c'est toujours celui que tu as préféré de tout Beacon Hill. Et si tu parle de comment je sais pour savoir que tu es de retour, et ben ma chère, ne va pas à une soirée où se trouve la moitié de la ville.

- Tu étais à la soirée, toi ?

- Mon père et le shérif, tu te souviens ? Et on devait soutenir Derek.

- Pourquoi ? Derek était à la soirée ? _Elle prit un air faussement surpris, après tout elle n'était pas censée avoir passé la soirée avec lui._

- Oui, il est adjoint du shérif maintenant. Mon père lui à proposé ce poste lorsqu'il cherchait du travail.

Derek cherchait du travail ? Pour quoi faire, il est riche après tout ?

Il disait qu'il s'ennuyait toute la journée seule à attendre.

Et depuis quand il est seul ?

- Si tu fais allusion à Braeden, elle est morte pendant la bataille contre Kate et ces monstres osseux. Tes pouvoirs ne t'ont l'on pas dit ?

- J'étais trop loin d'ici pour y déceler sa mort. C'est malheureux pour elle et Derek.

- Oh arrête ! Tu t'en fiche éperdument qu'elle soit morte. Mais tu viens de me dire que tu étais trop loin d'ici. Où étais tu ?

- Stiles. As-tu dis aux autres que tu m'as vue hier soir ?

- A ma connaissance, je suis le seul.

- Dans ce cas, fais moi une fleur, et ne leurs dit pas. Je ne resterai pas indéfiniment ici.

- Un service en doit un autre. Dis-moi la vérité sur la raison de ta venue ici. Et je veux la vérité Lydia.

- Je suis venue ici pour ma lune de miel, je voulais revoir là où j'ai grandis.

Stiles ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Lydia savait éperdument qu'il n'avait pas cru ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même si elle était devenue très bonne menteuse, Stiles avait toujours su quand elle mentait ou non. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Lydia.

- Je te voyais plutôt faire une lune de miel dans un endroit romantique, au soleil, sur la plage. Mais apparemment, tu as changée en 6 mois. Et je ne te voyais pas te marier si jeune.

- A croire que tu ne me connaissais pas si bien que ça.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui lança :

- Je te connais mieux que personne Lydia, j'ignore peut-être ce que tu es devenu pendant 6 mois, mais je suis encore capable de savoir quand tu mens.

Elle le savait, il avait compris. En même temps, elle n'a jamais rien pu lui cacher. Même si elle refusait de lui dire, il avait toujours su se montrer patient avant d'écouter. Elle fut sortit de ses pensée, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Tu m'as manquée Lydia. Tu nous a tous manqué.

- C'est vous qui m'avez exclus, _fit-elle en retirant sa main_.

- Et on aurait du écouter Derek, ce fut le pire choix de la meute. Nous avons perdu quelqu'un de cher ce jour-là. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es ici très bien. Mais viens au moins nous voir une dernière fois avant de partir. On reste tes amis, et on sera toujours là pour toi.

- Je ne viendrai jamais vous revoir. Vous m'avez exclus à vous d'en assumer les conséquences.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais. Mais sache aussi que si tu as besoin de notre aide pendant ton séjour n'hésite pas.

Lydia n'avait pas totalement compris les paroles de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Se douterais-t-il de quelque chose ? Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui poser la question, qu'il leva la tête en direction de l'entrée et se leva pour partir :

- Derek vient d'arriver, je l'attendais aussi justement. Tu ne trouve pas que la tenue d'adjoint du shérif lui va bien ?

Il fit un clin d'œil, et partit dans la direction de Derek. Lydia se retourna et jeta un œil vers Stiles. Derek était bien là, et semblait chercher quelqu'un, Stiles l'interpella, Derek lui sourit et lui fit une accolade. Ils partirent les deux en riant. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que James arriva avec deux cafés et deux beignets :

- Désolé pour l'attente, il y a un de ces mondes. Etrange pour une si petite ville. Bon revenons à nos moutons : le dîner de ce soir.

_**Voilà tout pour ce soir et jusqu'à mercredi =)**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je veux tout savoir sur ce chapitre ! Bien, pas bien, pourquoi, des idées sur la suite, je veux tout savoir ! La review est le meilleur amis de l'écrivain =) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Voilà la suite de cette fic ! **_

_**Réponse au Guets :**_

_**Nelvea : Si l'on va savoir l'identité de cette personne ? Et ben figure-toi que je n'y avais plus pensé, lol. Je ne sais pas si on sera son identité ou pas, je préfère être honnête. Je verrai si une illumination me vient. En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est très plaisant d'avoir des avis =) N'hésite pas à m'en laisser.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante pour Derek. Aujourd'hui, il était au bureau et devait faire de la paperasse. C'était vraiment la partie qu'il aimait le moins dans ce travail, en même temps qui aime çà ? Le midi, il était partit manger avec le shérif et quelques collègues. Ils avaient pris cette habitude, et Derek appréciait vraiment ces moments où ils étaient ensemble. Il se demanda même, comment il avait pu rester si longtemps seul. L'après-midi, il finit sa paperasse et partit ensuite se changer. Il devait passer prendre Stiles et Malia devant le lycée pour l'entrainement, la jeep étant en panne.

Une fois devant le lycée, il sortit de la voiture et s'appuya dessus. Il regarda sa montre, 10 minutes d'avance. Il mit ces lunettes de soleil, et commença à les attendre. C'est dans ces moments qu'il regretta de ne plus avoir ces pouvoirs. Avant, il aurait écouté tout ce qui entoure et il aurait essayé de reconnaitre certaines odeurs. Mais maintenant qu'il était sans pouvoirs, il se contenta de revivre des moments passés. La première chose qui lui vint en mémoire, c'est tout les moments avec Lydia : la soirée où il l'avait réconforté, la soirée d'hier soir,… Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant le bruit de deux motos. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil qu'il les reconnu. Les deux motos qui étaient arrivés hier. Il reconnu l'une d'entre elle, celle de James. Il tourna son regard vers le lycée, il était censé avoir oublié Lydia. Il continua de fixer le lycée jusqu'à ce que les lycéens en sortent. Il repéra Stiles et Malia arriver vers lui avec Scott et Kira. Ils arrivèrent vers lui, Scott et Kira lui firent un signe et partie sur la moto de Scott. Stiles et Malia arrivèrent à son niveau en se tenant la main.

- Vous savez que vous êtes adorable comme ça ?

Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon comme ça. Il aurait aimé à cet instant que se soit Lydia qu'il venait chercher et qu'elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée.

- Derek, si tu es jaloux, il faut le dire.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Malia lui fit un câlin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en ce moment avec les câlin cette fille ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que Stiles se joignit à l'étreinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, elle reviendra.

Ils se séparèrent et Derek du retenir ces larmes. Qu'est-ce que sa faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu par ces amis. Il leurs sourire et lança :

- Au faite Malia, c'est quoi cette manie de faire des câlins comme ça ?

- Stiles m'a dit que c'était pour montrer son affection et son soutien à quelqu'un. Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'avoir Lydia à plusieurs mètres de toi, dans les bras d'un autre et faire comme si tu ne l'avais pas vue.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'abstint. La meute devait être au courant depuis longtemps de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Lydia. Il se contenta de sourire et de les inviter à monter dans la voiture, après tout ils avaient entrainement. Il jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil vers Lydia et la vit enlacée dans les bras de James. Même s'il était cousin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher une grimace.

James et Lydia avaient passés la journée à se balader dans Beacon Hill. Lydia portait un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil cachant une partie de son visage, elle ne voulait pas être reconnue. Ils firent leur possible pour qu'on repaire ce nouveau couple arrivé dans cette petite ville de Beacon Hill. Cependant, ils n'oublièrent pas qu'ils devaient être à la sortie du lycée. Une partie de leurs cibles étaient des lycéens. Ils devaient au moins savoir, quel genre de personnes ils étaient.

Ils furent devant le lycée avec un peu d'avance. James fit un geste de la tête à Lydia, une fois arrêté. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par James et vit Derek adossé à sa voiture en train d'attendre. Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans leur direction pour voir qui pouvait arrivés. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Elle l'avait contraint à l'oublier ? Elle commença à pleurer sous son casque. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Maintenant elle était la seule à savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée, et qui pouvait aimer ce moment passé entre eux. Lui, jamais il ne pourrait avoir le moindre souvenir où il n'était qu'avec elle et personne d'autre. Elle sentit deux bras l'étreindre, elle releva la tête, James avait enlevé son casque et la regarda. Elle retira aussi son casque, lui faisant signe qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'affection. James arqua un sourcil et lui désigna Derek du doigt. Ce dernier avait Malia dans les bras. Elle fut sous le choc, elle n'avait même pas entendu les lycéens sortir. Et là, elle voyait Malia en train d'étreindre Derek. Elle commença à voir rouge et à se déplacer vers lui pour lui arracher Malia des bras. James la retint par le bras, elle se retourna lui lança un regard noir mais James ne failli pas et lui remontra Derek. Cette fois, Stiles s'était ajouté à l'étreinte. Elle se détendit un peu, se disant que cette étreinte n'était pas forcément dramatique. Elle se tourna vers James, et cette fois elle accepta l'étreinte qu'il lui proposa. Elle se sentait tellement bien, son cousin avait vraiment le don pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier ces tracas.

- Observe-les, je pense qu'ils sont en train d'arriver vers nous.

James venait de parler d'une voix basse pour éviter les oreilles indiscrète de l'entendre. Lydia avait compris le double message qu'il lui était adressé. Oublie tes soucis et fais ton travail. Comme lui avait indiqué James, elle repéra les trois jeunes. Elle analysa leur comportement, rien de particulier des jeunes sans signe particulier, mise à par qu'ils allaient devoir mourir. Elle se retira des bras de James, ce dernier la regarda intensément, elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient partir. Elle enfourcha sa moto et jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek, mais il était déjà partie. Elle fixa l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes, puis elle mit son casque et partit, à l'hôtel. Ils étaient invités à un dîner, la moindre des choses étant d'être présentable.

Pendant l'entraînement, Derek était complètement ailleurs. Il pensait constamment à Lydia. Stiles parvenait une fois de plus à le battre sans soucis. Une fois Derek de nouveaux à terre, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à ce lever.

- Tu n'arrives pas à te l'enlever de la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles avaient sourit en disant ça, Derek répondit à ce sourire. Il avait raison, une fois de plus. Il pensait encore à elle.

- Oui, je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de l'esprit. C'est comme si elle était juste là à côté de moi.

- La pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver c'est de tomber sur un Derek amoureux contraint de faire semblant d'avoir oublié la femme qu'il aime. Quelle galère !

- Tu ne m'aide pas là.

- Et tu veux que je t'aide comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle accepte de revenir vers moi.

- Attend, tu as bien dit « revenir » ? Vous êtes déjà sortie ensemble ? Alors ça par contre je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

- Non pas du tout, enfin pas vraiment, peut-être…

- Derek, tu es sortie avec elle oui ou non ?

- On s'est juste embrassé une fois. _Fit-il d'une petite voix_

QUOI ? _Hurla Stiles._

Aussitôt il planqua sa main devant la bouche et fit un geste à la meute pour leur dire que tout vas bien.

- On va parler avec Derek dehors, en privé. Donc laisser vos oreilles de loup garou, coyote garou et kitsune ici. Pigé ?

La meute acquiesça et se remit à s'entraîner. Stiles et Derek sortirent de l'entrepôt. Dès qu'il fut dehors, Stiles attrapa Derek par l'épaule et le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face :

- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer précisément ce qu'il c'est passé entre Lydia et toi.

- Commence par me lâcher et je te le dis après.

Stiles le lâcha et le fixa en croisant les bras. Derek soupira, il pouvait avoir toute confiance envers Stiles, mais parler de ce qui c'était passé ne lui plaisais pas du tout. Pourtant, il se lança :

- Avant de partir, Lydia m'a écrit une lettre, dedans il y avait d'écrit que je devais vous tenir au courant qu'elle partait.

- Et tu as préféré nous dire qu'elle t'avait simplement envoyé un texto ?

- Sur la lettre elle avait écrit des trucs en rapport avec notre relation, je ne voulais pas que vous voyez ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à écrit ?

- Elle m'a dit que j'avais été un idiot de ne pas être retourné la voir comme je lui avais promis. Mais Lorsque je l'avais vue l'après-midi, dans les bras de James, j'ai été jaloux et j'ai pensé qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on soit plus proche, que se serait son plus grand regret.

Derek baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il serra ses poings, raconter tous ça lui fit remonter toute la tristesse qu'il avait vécue après le départ de Lydia. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il rouvrit ces yeux et tomba sur le visage compréhensif de Stiles. Ce dernier lui donna la force de continuer d'un regard :

- Quand elle est rentrée et que je l'ai vue à la soirée, James nous a laissé seuls. Nous avons passé la soirée à danser, profitant simplement du retour l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle du partir, je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à l'hôtel. En chemin, elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces 6 derniers mois. Elle m'a aussi apprit qu'elle c'était beaucoup entraîné auprès de James et qu'elle avait appris à développer ces pouvoirs.

- Ces ?

- Oui, onde de choc, manipulation mentale, guérison et prémonition.

- Impressionnant.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Mais au faite, c'est qui ce James ? C'est vraiment son cousin ?

- Je ne pense qu'elle m'ait mentit.

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a bien demandé de ne plus l'approcher ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Une fois qu'elle m'a tout raconté et expliqué pour James et elle, on s'est arrêté devant son hôtel. Elle m'a dit qu'elle accepterait l'aide que je lui proposer pour son « travail » ici. Ensuite, on s'est embrassé.

- Tu passe les détails par contre si vous êtes allé plus loin, s'il te plaît ?

- Stiles ! Pendant qu'on s'embrassé, elle a du avoir un flash puisqu'elle m'a repoussé avec violence avec de la peur dans les yeux. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, mais elle m'a projeté avec une onde de choc. Après elle m'a ordonné en utilisant ces pouvoirs d'oublier la soirée et elle avec.

- Tu embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Stiles !

- C'est bon, je plaisante. Comment tu sais qu'elle t'à forcé à oublié ?

- Elle avait ce même regard que lorsqu'elle a manipulé le DJ de la soirée.

- Au moins je sais pourquoi il a brutalement changé de registre de musique. Cependant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas réussit à oublier.

- Elle m'a dit que seules les créatures non humaines ou avec un esprit trop fort échappé à sa manipulation.

- Peut-être que le fait que tu sois un ancien loup garou, l'en empêche ? Tu as beau être redevenu un humain, tu es né loup garou.

- Peut-être… Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire pour Lydia.

- Trouve quel est son travail et aide là.

- Je te rappel qu'elle croit que j'ai tout oublié.

- Alors montre lui que tu n'as pas oublié, et que tu l'aideras coûte que coûte. Tu sais que si le travail et trop important, la meute sera là pour vous soutenir.

- Très bien, tu as peut-être raison. J'irai la voir demain après le boulot.

Stiles s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, signe qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il lui sourit et lui indiqua l'entrepôt. Il n'allait pas échapper à l'entraînement.

_**Voilà tout ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre…**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même ! N'oubliez surtout pas la review !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello !**_

_**Voici la suite, avec une confrontation Lydia/Meute ) J'espère que je l'ai bien écrite. **_

_**Une info à vous faire passer. Si vous aimez le Dydia, Angie Hood a commencée une fic sur eux. Elle a mit un prologue mercredi et le premier chapitre y est depuis hier soir. Le titre c'est « Save me », je vous laisse le lien si ça vous intéresse. Elle a un très beau style d'écriture, j'ai déjà lu toutes ces fics, elles sont géniales. Donc n'hésitez pas à aller les lire. Voici le lien :**_

_** s/10728337/1/Save-me**_

_**Voilà c'était le paragraphe pub ! Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia et James étaient en train de se préparer pour la soirée, prenant soin d'avoir au moins une arme sur eux. Lydia refusait d'utiliser ces pouvoirs comme il le faisait habituellement. Elle avait trop peur qu'il échappe à son contrôle, comme avec Derek. Elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler ce moment, où elle l'avait embrassé pis celui où elle avait usé de ces pouvoirs sur lui. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier. Elle mit une robe, et cacha ces couteaux à lancers dessous, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent être vus. James lui mis un costume, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre son arme fétiche : l'arc. Son choix s'arrêta sur un pistolet que lui avait offert son mentor. Il ne le sortait que pour les grandes occasions. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils partirent. Certes, il serait en avance mais cela leur permettra de faire le tour de la maison et repérer toute les issus possibles. Ils n'étaient en tenu pour avoir un vrai combat avec ces cibles. Ils devaient être au maximum de leur capacité. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et se rendirent à la demeure de leur cible.

Derek n'arrêtait pas de penser à la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Stiles. Elle lui avait fais beaucoup de bien, mais ces paroles le hantèrent. Devait-il vraiment aller la voir ? Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait plus chercher à la voir, elle et James. Il ne pensait pas qu'aller la voir seul serait une bonne idée. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir lui reparler et la revoir, la meute le souhaitait aussi. S'il devait la voir ce sera ensemble, ils doivent ensemble lui présenter des excuses, pour espérer qu'elle reste. Il voulait par-dessus tout qu'elle reste, mais avait-il ne serait-ce que le droit d'être avec ? Elle avait était plutôt clair.

Scott avait exigé une réunion à l'entrepôt. Le fait que Lydia soit de retour et qu'elle soit devenu une chasseuse, signifiait qu'une menace pesait sur Beacon Hill. Une chance pour eux, ils étaient en vacance et donc ils pourraient chercher sans se soucier des cours. Seul Derek sera stoppé par son travail. Mais ce samedi fut exceptionnel, Derek ne travaillait pas l'après-midi. Ils firent donc la réunion peu après midi. Une fois qu'ils furent tous regroupés, Scott prit la parole :

- Vous savez pourquoi on est là. Apparemment, un danger rôde à Beacon Hill. Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

- J'imagine que Lydia ne compte pas ?

- Stiles ! Sérieusement. Beacon Hill est en danger et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Lydia est là pour ça avec son copain. Pourquoi on ne les laisse pas faire ? _intervint Malia_

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas son copain. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'ils ne pourront peut-être pas s'en sortirent tout seul. Troisièmement, on doit protéger cette ville.

- Te voilà devenu flic et tu emplois les grands mots.

Stiles venait évidement de faire une remarque sur ce qu'avec dit Derek. Il le fixa, mais Stiles lui fit comprendre qu'il comprenait cette réaction. Si ce n'est pas Derek qu'il l'aurait eu, c'est lui qui aurait réagit. Après tout, avec un père comme shérif de la ville, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Stiles continua :

- Cependant, Derek a raison. On ne s'amuse pas à s'entrainer toutes les semaines pour rien.

- Stiles et Derek ont raison. Chaque semaine, je vous demande de venir vous entrainer, c'est à la fois pour qu'on garde le contrôle, mais aussi pour qu'on puisse défendre la ville.

- Très bonne initiative.

Tous se retournèrent vers cette voix qui c'était levé. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur James. Il s'avança, il portait la même tenue lorsque Derek l'avait vue la première fois, à savoir : Veste en cuir, t-shirt blanc, jean noir, foulard et cheveux en brosse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Pas de panique je ne viens pas vous faire du mal.

Il avait levé les bras, pour montrer qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal.

- Disons que je viens juste solliciter votre aide.

- C'est toi le cousin de Lydia ?

- Exactement. Et pour répondre à la prochaine question, c'est bien à cause de moi qu'elle a quitté cette ville.

Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de la meute, les fixant tous un à un. Il semblait incroyablement calme, bien qu'il soit entouré de personnes qui devaient le détester, étant donné qu'il avait emmené Lydia avec lui. Derek prit à son tour la parole.

- Où est Lydia ?

- Elle doit être à l'hôtel, je pense.

- Tu travailles avec elle, vous êtes des chasseurs et tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

- Elle n'était pas totalement pour l'idée de venir vous demander de l'aide. Donc je suis partit en douce, pour vous retrouver.

- Tu viens nous demander de l'aide, alors que tu sais que Lydia refuserait ? _Cette fois, c'est Kira qui était intervenue._

- Oui, parce que contrairement à Lydia, je ne veux pas avoir de dettes à rendre à qui que se soit, et surtout aux chasseurs.

- Comment çà ?

- Et ben Scott, notre mission s'avère plus compliqué que prévue. Lydia et moi nous serions incapables de la remplir sans aide. Elle voudrait faire appelle à d'autres chasseurs, mais moi je refuse.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie dans ce monde. Je suis encore un jeune chasseur, même si je chasse seul depuis quelques années. Cependant, les chasseurs ne m'apprécient pas trop. J'ai rapidement pris du grade, et cela n'a pas plus à tout le monde, sauf à mon mentor.

- Ton mentor ?

- Oui, je n'avais que 15 ans quand je suis entré devenu apprenti chasseur. Mon mentor m'a prit sous son aile et grâce à lui j'ai prit du poids dans cette organisme.

- Et ton mentor ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de l'aide ?

A cette question, James se tendit. Cela n'échappa à personne, sa mâchoire c'était crispée, et son regard assombris.

- Il est mort. Un loup-garou l'a tué, et heureusement pour ce loup, je ne connais pas son identité. Sinon, il croupirait déjà 6 pieds sous terre.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait facilement reconnaitre de la haine. Son mentor devait être vraiment important pour lui. Sa voix s'éclaircit de nouveau et son regard devint moins sombre :

- Acceptez-vous de nous aider ?

- JAMES !

- Ca c'est mauvais pour moi. _Fit-il en se retournant_

La voix de Lydia avait tonnée dans tout l'entrepôt. Ils virent tous Lydia arriver, le regard lançant des éclairs en direction de James. Elle s'avança vers ce dernier, les poings serraient le long du corps. Il recula d'un pas et mit ces mains devant lui pour tenter de la calmer.

- Lydia, je t'en pris, calme toi.

- Que je me calme ? Je t'ai dis que l'on ne devait pas leur demander de l'aide !

- Et depuis quand je suis à tes ordres ?

- Je pensais que tu pouvais au moins me comprendre.

- Lydia…

Derek était intervenu, Lydia se tourna vers lui. Elle se força à garder son air furieux qu'elle arborait. Face à au regard que lui lançait Derek, elle eut beaucoup de mal. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle :

- Si tu t'approche trop près de moi, tu valsais plus loin que la dernière fois.

- Bien.

Derek venait de baisser les yeux.

- Une minute, comment se fait-il que tu t'en rappel ?

- Ton hypnose n'a pas marchait sur moi. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien.

- Son hypnose ? _Scott avait prit la parole._ Comment ça son hypnose ?

- Tu te rappel de la soirée mais tu ne leur à pas dit pour mes pouvoirs ?

- Ils savent juste que tu es devenu une chasseuse grâce à ton cousin James et que tu es ici en mission.

Lydia fut choquée, non seulement Derek avait caché au reste de la meute ces pouvoirs mais en plus sa manipulation ne marchait pas sur Derek. Elle se ressaisit vite et lança :

Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Avec James on a du travail.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier et le fusilla du regard. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit tranquillement :

- Tu sais très bien que l'on a besoin d'eux.

- Lydia, tu sais très bien que les membres d'une meute s'aident entre eux.

- Pour ça, il faudra déjà que je fasse partie de votre meute.

- Tu ne l'as jamais réellement quitté.

- Vous m'avez viré sans ménagement, _elle s'était retournée pour faire face à la meute_. Vous m'avez clairement dit que j'étais un point faible et par conséquent que je devais partir. Ne vous inquiété pas j'ai bien retenu la leçon.

- Lydia, maintenant ça suffit.

Lydia se retourna vers James, ce fut à son tour de la fusillait du regard. Il avait croisé les bras, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il continua :

- Je t'ai dit que nous leur demanderions de l'aide pour la mission, si nécessaire, et après basta on replis bagage. Et au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué hier soir, nous ne pourrons y arriver tout seul. Ils sont trop nombreux, qui plus est on ignore la nature de l'un d'entre eux. Alors tu vas remballer ta fierté, le temps qu'ils nous aident. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Lydia avait ouvert la bouche, elle fut choqué par ce que venait de lui dire James. Jamais il n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. Le pire c'était qu'il venait de le faire devant son ancienne meute. Elle se sentit honteuse, mais préféra ne rien rajouter, elle baissa la tête. James hocha la tête, et tournis le regard vers la meute.

Ces derniers avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme, mais Lydia semblait en avoir peur. Il y avait peu de personne qui faisait peur à Lydia, et elles étaient vraiment à craindre. Ce James devait être sacrément dangereux.

- Bien, maintenant j'aimerais vous dire pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous en priorité. Hier soir, avec Lydia nous avons dîné avec nos cibles, en se faisant passer pour un couple en lune de miel. Nous savons que nos cibles répondent au nombre de 6. Pourtant, hier soir nous étions surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient en réalité 7. Ce sont tous des loups-garous, excepté celle que nous n'avions pas prévu. Nous ignorons ce qu'elle est. Pourtant, on a réussi à sympathiser avec elle, et elle nous a dit avoir connu quelqu'un qui était vraiment très proche d'elle. Par chance, vous la connaissez.

- Vraiment ? C'est pour cela que vous avez besoin de nous ? Pour interroger cette personne et savoir qui est votre dernière cible ?

- Disons qu'un seul d'entre vous suffirez.

- Tu peux être plus clair ?

James inspira profondément :

- La personne que l'on doit voir est morte.

- Quoi ? _Scott avait ouvert grand les yeux._ Au dernière nouvelles, c'est Lydia qui à le plus de chance de parler à cette personne.

- Cette personne n'apprécie pas du tout Lydia, et on ignore où trouver un endroit, ou un objet qui aiderait Lydia à entrer en contact avec elle. Renseignement que vous avez.

- Mais, si elle ne veut pas communiquer avec Lydia, pourquoi essayer quand même ?

- Parce que si vous êtes là, elle acceptera, particulièrement Derek. _ Lydia était intervenu avant que James n'ai pu réponde._

- Elle était plus proche de Derek que de vous tous.

- Tu as dit qu'elle était plus proche de moi que des autres, qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, c'est çà ?

Derek avait ouvert grand les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Lydia tourna les yeux vers Derek, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle prit ensuite la parole :

- Oui exactement.

- Mais alors qui est-ce ? _demanda Kira._

C'est Derek qui répondit avant James ou Lydia :

- Braeden.

Tous regardèrent Derek avec surprise et étonnement. Un long silence s'installa et c'est James qui le rompit :

- Oui, c'est bien elle.

_**Alors ? Cette confrontation ? Cette étrange révélation ? Dites-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas qu'une autre fic Dydia existe ! Réf : Angie Hood.**_

_**Je vous retrouve mercredi !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Et voici la suite !**_

_**Réponse à la guest :**_

_**Nelvea : oui, il fallait cette confrontation. Il y en aura encore une petite au prochain chapitre =) Merci encore de me lire =) PS : on connaitra l'identité de l'inconnu que James est allé voir, mais pas dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour cette idée =)**_

_**Pour cette suite, une apparition de Braeden.**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus à vous de découvrir.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Un silence de mort suivit la révélation de James. Ainsi c'est avec Braeden qu'ils doivent entrer en contact. Apparemment, elle connaîtrait la véritable nature du dernier ennemi. Une meute de loup garou était encore présente à Beacon Hill et selon James et Lydia, ils veulent faire du mal à cette ville.

- Comment être sûr que c'est bien Braeden que nous devons contacter ?

Scott était intervenu, brisant le silence des plus morbides. Il regardait fixement James. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui et répondit :

- Il n'y a aucun moyen. Après tout, ils ont peut-être devinés qui nous étions réellement, et nous ont tendu un piège, mais j'en doute fort.

- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est tout à fait possible de savoir si vous mentez, n'oubliez pas qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans toute la maison où vous étiez. _Répliqua Malia_

- D'abord, ils n'étaient pas tous présent, il manquait l'Alpha de la meute. De plus, vous sous-estimez grandement nos capacités avec Lydia. Nous sommes capables de contrôler les battements de notre cœur.

- Je vois. Donc pour vous aidez nous devons juste vous dire où ce trouve la tombe de Braeden ? _Demanda Scott_

- On ne sera pas contre une aide pour les éliminer aussi. Ils sont très forts, ce que j'ai oublié de dire, c'est que c'est une meute d'Alpha.

- Comment ? _Au tour de Stiles de répondre_, c'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un détail.

- Nous vous l'aurions dit avant de partir de toute façon. Avec Lydia, nous ne serons pas assez forts pour les vaincre, même si Lydia utilise ces pouvoirs.

Un silence se forma. Scott semblait en pleine réflexion sur une décision à prendre. Pendant ce temps, les autres se remémorèrent leur dernière lutte contre une meute d'Alpha. Kira et Malia qui n'avaient pas participés à cette bataille, attendirent la réponse de leur Alpha. Stiles avait fermé les yeux pour faire fuir ces mauvais souvenirs. C'est durant cette bataille qu'ils avaient découvert la véritable nature de Lydia.

Derek, lui, fixait Lydia depuis que James l'avait remis à sa place. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Cette femme était à la fois magnifique et forte. D'après James, elle possède de grande capacité. Il est fini le temps où Lydia était la jeune fille fragile, dorénavant, c'est une femme puissante, maître de ces pouvoirs.

- Nous vous aiderons. Après tout, nous sommes là pour défendre cette ville.

James fit un large sourire, se tourna vers Lydia pour voir sa réaction mais cette dernière resta de marbre. Il s'avança vers elle, lui toucha le bras pour la faire réagir. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et Derek dit :

- Suis-moi, je t'emmène à sa tombe.

Lydia acquiesça et suivit Derek, ce dernier fit un signe de la tête aux autres pour leur indiquer de le suivre. La meute savait très bien où était enterré Braeden. Mais elle savait aussi, que Derek se sentait responsable de sa mort. Ils le suivirent et sortirent de l'entrepôt pour le contourner et arriver derrière. Là, on pouvait voir une stèle, le nom de Braeden écrit dessus. Elle était simple, un bouquet de fleur reposé devant. Derek baissa la tête, Lydia s'approcha et lui prit la main :

- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort Derek.

Un fin sourire apparut sur ces lèvres mais disparut aussitôt :

- Tu l'as vue, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je t'ai retouché à la soirée ? _Lydia se contenta de hocher la tête_. Alors, tu sais qu'elle est morte en se mettant sur le chemin d'un Bersenker qui allait m'embrocher. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir comme ça.

- Elle t'a offert sa vie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour que refuse son sacrifice après. Elle t'aimait, et quand on aime on est près à donner sa vie pour cette personne.

Derek tourna le regard vers Lydia, cette dernière le fixait. Ces yeux exprimant la tristesse mais également la compassion. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, et bien qu'elle le comprenne, elle savait également que pleurer la mort de Braeden ne la ramènera pas. Elle est morte pour lui, il devait l'accepter et vivre avec. Lydia lui sourit et se dirigea vers la tombe. Elle s'agenouilla devant, prit le bouquet de fleur avec soin, pour le mettre de côté. Elle apposa ses mains sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

- Nous devons nous mettre face à elle.

James fit sursauter tout le monde qui ne s'attendait pas à son intervention. Comme un seul homme, la meute se dirigea vers à Lydia, James se mit à côté de Lydia et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Il releva les yeux vers la meute qui venait de prendre place en face. Il se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Lydia. Puis il se leva et alla rejoindre la meute. Lydia rouvrit ces yeux devenu complètement blanc. Tous furent surpris, excepté James qui l'avait déjà vue comme ça avant. Elle se releva, et alla rejoindre la meute, se plaçant juste entre Derek et James. Une forme apparut devant eux, prenant peu à peu la forme de Braeden.

Derek ouvrit en grand la bouche. Non seulement, Braeden venait juste de se matérialiser devant lui, mais en plus c'est Lydia qui venait de la faire apparaître. Elle semblait tellement réelle, il voulu tendre la main pour la toucher et s'excuser. Mais il se retint, il ignora pourquoi. La présence de la meute ? Ou celle de Lydia ?

- Tu as de la chance que la meute soit là, sinon tu te doute que jamais je n'aurais accepté de te parler.

- Je m'en doute Braeden. C'est uniquement pour ça que nous avons pris contacte avec la meute.

- Nous ?

- Elle veut parler de moi

James s'avança d'un pas. Braeden le toisa un instant avant s'exclamer :

- Je me rappel de toi. Tu es son petit ami c'est ça ? L'homme qui l'a accueilli dans ces bras après son shopping ?

- Je suis bien cet homme là. Mais je ne suis pas son copain, je suis juste son cousin.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que vous me voulais ? Il est évident que je parle à la meute et pas à vous deux.

Lydia baissa les yeux, les ferma et serra les poings dans l'espoir de se calmer. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait fait partir depuis bien longtemps. Mais pour le bien de la mission, elle devait garder son calme. De plus, elle devait bien ça à Derek. Cette pensée la calma légèrement. Elle se décida d'écouter ce qu'ils dirent afin de se calmer. Ce fut Scott qu'elle entendit en premier :

- Une nouvelle menace est arrivée à Beacon Hill. C'est une meute d'Alpha, comportant 6 loups. Seulement il y a une autre personne et nous ignorons sa nature. Apparemment tu la connais.

- Commence par me dire son nom, ce sera plus facile.

Scott tourna la tête vers James, ainsi que le reste de la meute. Ce dernier, fixa Braeden et lui dit simplement :

- Lori.

Les yeux de Braeden s'écarquillèrent, elle recula même d'un pas. La terreur se lisait sur son visage. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la meute.

- Alors c'est qui ?

Elle leur tourna le dos :

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être en vie.

Derek qui était resté immobile et muet depuis le début de son apparition, s'avança vers elle. Il commença à tendre une main vers Braeden et dit :

- Braeden.

Elle se retourna en hâte et fit face à Derek. Il voulu posait sa main sur son épaule mais il la traversa. Mais quel idiot, elle n'est pas vivante, comment pourrait-il la toucher ? Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui sourit tendrement.

- C'est une femme que j'ai rencontrée il y a des années. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai su de quelle créature notre monde était peuplé. Mais je la croyais morte tué par un loup-garou.

- Quelle sorte de créature elle est ?

Braeden ne quitta pas de yeux Derek qui se tenait toujours face à elle. Elle avait à peine entendu la question qu'on lui avait posée :

- Nous travaillons ensemble quand j'étais encore un US Marchal. Mais un jour, on traquait un loup-garou. Il avait tué de nombreuses personnes innocentes. Nous avons réussi à le coincer dans une ruelle. Je le menaçais avec mon arme, Lori n'avait jamais d'arme sur elle, elle préférait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Sans crier gare le loup m'a sauté dessus pour me prendre mon arme, il était trop rapide. Il m'a envoyé contre un mur, je fus sonné quelques instants, mais lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai vue ces griffes s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Lori. Il l'a prit sur son épaule et partit. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé depuis ce jour. Ni le loup, ni Lori.

Suite à son discours, le silence s'était installé. Tout le monde fut sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Derek fixait Braeden avec compassion et tristesse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle les ferma pour ne pas que les larmes ne coulent. Derek aurait voulu, les essuyer de ces mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de dire :

- Je suis tellement désolé. Pour ton ami et pour…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, _Elle sourit et secoua la tête en levant la main,_ j'ai fais mon choix en me sacrifiant pour toi et j'aurais du plus creuser pour Lori. Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle soit en vie. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Si c'est une menace, c'est qu'elle à une bonne raison derrière. Promet moi qu'elle mourra que si elle représente un véritable danger.

- Je te le promets.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer. Soudain, Lydia tomba à genoux en appelant James. Ses yeux étaient redevenus blanc. Elle commença à hurler, m ais non un cri d'humain, mais celui d'une Banshee. James s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains. Derek venait de se retourner, il fut prit de panique en voyant Lydia dans cette position. Il accourra vers elle et se mit à genoux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? _hurla-t-il_

- Elle dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour maintenir Braeden ici. Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Braeden, je t'en pris. Dis-nous quelle créature est Lori.

Braeden ferma les yeux, des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.

- Je vais disparaitre à nouveau. C'est comme mourir une deuxième fois.

Lydia hurla à nouveau, Derek poussa James et pris les mains de Lydia.

- Lydia, c'est moi Derek. Je suis là juste devant toi. Je t'en pris tiens le coup. Prend de mon énergie si tu peux. Je t'en supplie accroche toi.

Braeden s'accroupie à côté de Derek et le fixa, ce dernier ne détourna même pas le regard. Il était concentré sur Lydia, ces yeux exprimaient une crainte sans nom. Braeden ne pensait pas qu'une telle crainte pouvait exister. Elle baissa les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Derek est complètement amoureux de cette fille, s'était évident. Elle devait l'accepter, après tout, elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Elle se leva regarda James, qui la fixait, attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Braeden sourit :

- C'est une Banshee. Mais ne la sous-estimer surtout pas. Elle maîtrise parfaitement ces pouvoirs et sait très bien se battre. Cela va faire plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vue. Il est possible qu'elle soit encore plus puissante.

James acquiesça.

- Merci, Braeden. Grâce à toi nous pourront accomplir notre mission.

Cette dernière sourit, elle se pencha à nouveau vers Lydia. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et disparut brutalement. Lydia hurla une dernière fois, avant de s'écrouler, les yeux clos, sous le regard effrayé de Derek qui hurlait son nom, en prenant sa tête entre ces mains.

_**Alors ce final ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir !**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Voici la suite, après un chapitre avec une fin disons un peu sadique ? **_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment une fin sadique, pour une raison très simple : en ce moment je prépare mes partiels, donc je révise énormément ! Donc je dois délaisser un peu l'écriture. Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il sera près pour mercredi… Donc la semaine prochaine, je ne posterai que le week-end, et la semaine suivante aussi. Mais après, je reprendrais le rythme habituel, pour le peu de chapitre qu'il restera.**_

_**Voilà tout ! Mais attention, que cela n'empêche pas de poster une review ! Elle me donne des idées pour la suite…**_

_**Bref bonne lecture !**_

Derek était au-dessus de Lydia, lui tenant la tête, hurlant son prénom. Il était désemparée, la femme qu'il aimait était devant lui et venait de mourir ou de perdre connaissance ? Peut importe, elle était devant lui les yeux clos.

- Derek ?

Il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait que Lydia.

- Derek, calme-toi elle va bien.

Lydia devant lui ne semblait plus respirer. Pourquoi elle ? Il mérite mille fois plus de mourir qu'elle.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit.

Derek se sentit tirer par l'arrière. Il s'effondra sur le dos, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne vit pas Lydia mais le visage de James. Les sourcils fronçaient il dit d'une voix posée :

- Elle va bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tombe dans l'inconscience suite à une surcharge d'énergie. A chaque fois, elle en ressort plus vite que la précédente. Les pouvoirs d'une Banshee augmente par l'entrainement mais elle n'ira pas loin si la Mort n'est pas de son côté. Lydia a toujours était fidèle à la Mort. Elle ne craint rien, elle devrait vite se réveiller. Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Derek continua de fixer James. Cet homme avait réussi à le rassurer en un rien de temps. James lui fit un signe de tête lui demandant s'il avait compris. Derek lui répondit et accepta l'aide de James pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, il s'avança vers Lydia. Il s'agenouilla devant sa tête, la souleva et la déposa sur ses genoux.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Vous pourrez la ramener une fois qu'elle sera réveillée ? Elle devra aller à l'hôtel pour se reposer.

Derek acquiesça ainsi que le reste de la meute. Puis James partit. La meute garda le silence un moment avant que Stiles ne le rompe comme à son habitude :

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça craint ? Je veux dire, c'est une meute d'Alpha qu'on va affronter. La dernière fois, un est mort grâce à Derek, mais à l'époque il était un Alpha aussi. Une autre est morte par Jennifer. Les jumeaux n'ont pas terminés le combat et Deucalion est partit suite la terreur que Scott lui a posé en devenant un véritable Alpha. Alors, vous pensez qu'on à une chance contre 6 loups garous et une Banshee ? Qui en plus semble extrêmement puissante ?

- T'as toujours eu le don de nous résumer les problèmes et nous rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. _Précisa Scott_

- Je n'ai jamais rencontrée d'Alpha à part toi, et tu es plus puissant que les autres. Mais tu pense que nous ferons le poids ?

- Honnêtement Kira ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ferais le poids face à un Alpha c'est sûr, peut-être même contre leur Alpha. Une meute composée de 5 Alphas, donne à leur Alpha beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Je pense que tu pourras faire le poids contre l'un d'entre eux sans soucis, pareil pour Malia. On s'est entrainé dur, donc je pense que nous pourrions faire le poids contre 3 d'entre eux. Cependant, même si Stiles et Derek sont devenu de très bon combattant, ils devraient pouvoir lutter contre un à eux deux. Ce qui fait qu'il reste 2 Alphas et la Banshee. Je ne connais pas les compétences de James, ni les nouvelles de Lydia. Mais j'espère qu'ils sont vraiment forts, sinon nous sommes mal.

Tous avaient baisée le regard pendant le discours de Scott. Derek leva le regard avant de rajouter :

- Lydia m'à dit qu'ils devaient mourir, tous. C'est leur mission. Je sais que nous ne tuons qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité, mais nous devons aussi aider les membres de notre meute. Nous devons donc choisir. Respecter notre code, ou aider Lydia et sans doute sauver des innocents en brisant notre code pour 7 personnes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Scott. C'était à lui de prendre la décision. C'était lui leur Alpha. Il croisa les bras et réfléchit. Derek avait raison sur un point, ils devaient aider Lydia et protéger des innocents. Mais pour cela, ils devraient tuer… Même si cette idée ne l'enchanté guère, ils devaient le faire pour Lydia. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

- Nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire, nous devons bien ça à Lydia. Elle mérite notre aide, même si pour cela nous devons ôter la vie.

- Merci.

Derek détourna rapidement le regard de Scott, pour le tourner vers Lydia qui venait d'intervenir. Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Elle commença déjà par sentir deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, puis elle avait entendu Scott. Même si elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle et James en aurait besoin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit d'abord flou, puis commença à distinguer un visage, celui de Derek se dessinait petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle vit clair, elle pu voir le soulagement sur le visage de ce dernier. Elle sourit pour le rassurer. Elle voulu se levait mais retomba aussitôt, elle se rendit alors compte que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Derek.

- Doucement, James a dit que tu prendrais du temps avant de t'en remettre. _Lui dit Derek_

- En parlant de lui, où était-il encore passé ?

- Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un. Et qu'on devait te ramener à l'hôtel pour que tu puisses te reposer. _Répondit Stiles_

Lydia ferma les yeux. Elle savait très bien qui James était allé voir. Dès qu'il était de passage à Beacon Hill, il devait la voir. Mais cette fois-ci, était-il allé la voir par courtoisie ? Ou pour demander de l'aide ? Elle espérait bien la deuxième option, son aide ne serait pas de refus. Elle sentit qu'on lui frappait délicatement la joue, elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Derek. Elle lui sourit, il devait penser qu'elle allait de nouveaux tomber dans l'inconscience. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, et commença à lui caresser délicatement la joue avec son pouce, geste que Lydia apprécia. Elle dit :

- Si vous ne voulez rien savoir de plus, je voudrai bien retourner à l'hôtel pour me reposer.

- Quand passerez-vous à l'attaque ?

- Aucune idée, sans doute la semaine prochaine. Il faut que l'on planifie tout dans les moindres détails. Alors un conseil, reposez-vous bien ce week-end. On ne veut pas de vous si vous êtes incapable de vous battre !

- Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques mois, c'est nous qui te disions de ne pas te battre et que nous devions te protégeais. _Sortie Malia_

- Tu oublis la partie où vous m'avez exclus de la meute ! _Répondit sèchement Lydia_

Tous baissèrent la tête, excepté Stiles et Derek. Il avait déjà fait leurs excuses et avait montrés à Lydia qu'elle leur manquait. Stiles fixait Scott dans l'espoir qu'il s'excuse à son tour. Lydia fit une nouvelle tentative pour se lever, elle réussit à se mettre debout, non sans avoir passé son bras sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier, l'avait agrippé par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Lydia rougit légèrement, mais tenta de rester le plus neutre possible. Elle s'exclama :

- Bien maintenant, je vais partir. Je tiens moi aussi à être en forme pour l'offensive. Derek, tu veux bien me ramener ?

Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour aller en direction de sa voiture, toujours en aidant Lydia à marcher. Elle fut stoppait par la voix de Kira :

- Lydia, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir participé à ton exclusion ! _Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Kira, qui fixait Lydia. Cette dernière se retourna pour lui faire face. De son côté, Stiles avait un grand sourire. Kira poursuivi en s'avançant de Lydia. _ Nous n'aurions jamais du, tu étais sans doute la plus forte d'entre nous. Pas au combat certes, mais tu es la plus maligne et celle qui a toujours tenu bon, sans défaillir.

Kira s'arrêta devant elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Lydia prit un air surpris, elle ne savait quoi dire. Scott poursuivi, en s'avançant vers elle aussi :

- Kira a raison. Tu as toujours tenu bon, bien que tes pouvoirs étaient des plus mystérieux pour toi. Tu laissais tes problèmes de côté, pour nous aider. Tu as endurée autant que nous, sauf que toi tu n'avais personne vers qui te tourner. Alors, toutes mes excuses Lydia pour avoir pris cette décision, qui fut la pire de ma vie.

Il était arrivé devant elle, il posa sa main sur son autre épaule. Il lui sourit en retour. Cette fois, Lydia répondit aussi. Un large sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.

- Poussez-vous !

- Malia, non ! _ Hurla Stiles_

Trop tard, Scott et Kira avaient reculés et Malia avait sauté dans les bras de Lydia. Derek du la retenir pour ne pas que les deux jeunes filles ne tombe à la renverse. Malia serra fort Lydia dans ces bras. Cette dernière ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à une telle action venant de Malia. Jamais la jeune fille ne lui avait montrée autant d'affection. Malia se retira et lui sourie :

- Je ne suis pas douée pour les discours, je suis une femme sans émotions. Mais j'ai fais des progrès sur ce point, la meute pourra te le confirmer. Je peux quand même dire, que je m'excuse de t'avoir fais souffrir de la sorte et par-dessus tout que ça me fais extrêmement plaisir de te revoir. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'à appris beaucoup sur le monde réel.

Malia souriait franchement. Lydia avait les larmes aux yeux toute la meute sans exception, lui avait présenté des excuses. Ils avaient admis leur torts, et lui avait fais comprendre qu'elle leur manquée. Elle ferma les yeux, et des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir, la meute l'observait.

Kira était à côté de Scott qui avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule. Stiles était arrivé derrière Malia et lui avait entouré le cou de ses bras. Quand à Derek, il la tenait toujours par la taille, un sourire des plus ravissants sur le visage. Lydia resta un moment plongeait dans ces yeux, elle aussi portait son plus beau sourire. Un sourire heureux, qu'elle n'avait pas portait depuis longtemps. Elle appartenait de nouveaux à la meute elle le savait. Elle les avait pardonnés. Comment pouvait-elle rester loin d'eux ? Elle était de retour et au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était rentrée à ce moment à Beacon Hill. James le savait, il avait fait exprès, sa meute lui manquait et James l'avait ramené vers elle. Elle fixa une dernière fois la meute, avant de dire :

- Merci pour toutes ces excuses. Je ne peux plus vous en vouloir. Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Toute la meute se retrouva pour un câlin collectif. A son épicentre se tenait Lydia, les larmes encore sur ces joues. Dorénavant, elle avait retrouvée sa famille.

James s'était arrêté le long des bois, sur un chemin connu de très peu de monde. Il descendit de sa moto et commença à marcher en direction des bois. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt sans aucune hésitation. Il arpentait le sentier, et continua son chemin, en regardant bien autour de lui. Mais surtout, il écoutait le bruit et sentait les odeurs de la forêt. Il n'avait jamais était un loup garou, mais il lui était arrivé d'envier certains de leur pouvoirs. La forêt avait toujours su l'apaiser dans les moments délicats. Aujourd'hui, pourtant s'était pour la voir qu'il était ici.

Il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui, il continua de marcher. Lorsque le bruit fut suffisamment prêt de lui, il se retourna en hâte, sortis le bâton en acier qu'il avait dans sa manche. Il voulu frapper mais son adversaire l'évita et voulu l'attraper sur le côté. Cependant, James frappa avec son arme sur la main qui voulait l'agripper, il attrapa le cou de son adversaire et fit un saut pour le longer et se retrouver derrière. Sur ce mouvement, il rangea son arme, son adversaire se retourna et lui sourit :

- Tu t'es vraiment améliorer avec le temps.

- Disons qu'avoir une cousine Banshee à entrainer m'a beaucoup aidé.

Il sourit à son amie et s'approcha pour lui faire une accolade, cette dernière répondit à cette invitation et une fois la salutation effectuée, la femme pris un air sérieux et dit :

- Tu penses qu'elle est prête ?

- J'en suis certain, de plus sa relation avec lui confère encore plus de pouvoir.

- Parfait, nous aurons grand besoin de cela pour réduire à néant cette menace.

- Elle ne pourra faire ce rituel que lundi. Elle a dépensée beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui pour avoir des renseignements. Nous avons une Banshee en plus des 6 loups-garous. Ton aide sera le bienvenu.

- Je vous aiderez, après tout je te dois plusieurs services.

James sourit, c'est vrai. James avait aidé à de nombreuses reprises cette femme.

- Je vous aiderez lorsque le rituel aura eu lieu.

- Pas de soucis, nous le ferons lundi sans faute.

- Parfait.

Les deux amis se sourirent et se dirent « au revoir ». Ce week-end allait être une préparation des plus précieuses pour éliminer la menace. Et lundi, ils vont mettre un nouvel atout dans leur manche. James espérait juste ne pas s'être trompé. Si le rituel échoue, ils diminueraient leurs chances de succès de beaucoup. Il devait réussir.

_**Alors, cette fin ? Pas spécialement sadique ? Je précise que le personnage avec qui James parle est un personnage de la série ! Il ne sort pas de ma tête =) Dîtes tous votre avis, sur ce chapitre. Si je suis suffisamment encouragé, il y a des petites chances que je poste plus tôt. Attention, j'ai bien dit PETITES ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas la review !**_

_**Camarade Mogo !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Finalement j'ai eu le temps de finir ce chapitre ! Par contre le prochain n'est même pas commencé… Je pense qu'il ne sera posté que dans la semaine prochaine. Je préfère ne pas donner de date, afin de ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs…**_

_**Nelvea : Satomi, hein ? Pourquoi pas après tout =) C'est possible, tu le découvriras au prochain chapitre je pense. Il fallait que les filles de la meute se retrouvent, je leur offrirais peut-être un petit moment que les trois. Le prochain moment dydia et ben le voilà, sans plus attendre, il devrait te plaire. Merci pour tes encouragements, mes partiels commencent la semaine prochaine, mais pour le moment c'est révision. Et merci surtout pour laisser une review ! C'est vraiment encourageant =)**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours, laissez-moi une review ! Elle m'aide franchement à continuer. J'ai de moins en moins la motivation d'écrire… Un peu d'encouragement serai la bienvenu =) J'adapterai la fin en fonction de vos avis ! **_

_**Bref, je vais vous laissez lire. Au faite, je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais je m'excuse pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fais un certains nombres…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Bien que Lydia soit plus qu'heureuse de retrouver sa meute, elle resta très fatiguée et demanda à Derek de la ramener à l'hôtel. Elle salua la meute et partie le cœur en paix. Elle avait tellement de mal à marcher que Derek fini par la porter jusqu'à la voiture. Lydia se retrouva donc collée au torse musclé de Derek et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'y blotti et entoura de ses bras le cou de ce dernier. Une fois arrivé à la voiture, Derek ouvrit la porte côté passager et y déposa Lydia avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait. Puis il se dirigea vers le siège conducteur, et s'installa. Il regarda une dernière fois Lydia, qui le fixait. Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle répondit avec son plus beau visage. Il démarra et commença à se diriger vers l'hôtel. Le silence régnant dans l'habitacle Derek décida de le rompre :

- C'était la première fois que tu appelais un mort ?

- Non. Je l'avais déjà fais pour des missions avec James. Mais c'est la première fois que je dois dépenser autant d'énergie pour voir cette personne.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Braeden ne voulait pas me voir, ce sentiment a puisé dans mes forces pour m'affaiblir de manière considérable.

- Tu vas t'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pu cacher son inquiétude dans sa voix. Lydia tourna le regard vers lui, elle y décela une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle sourit, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit :

- Ne sois pas inquiet. J'ai déjà connu pire. Un bon temps de repos et demain je serai comme neuve.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet.

Mais sa tentative pour paraître crédible tomba à l'eau. Lydia le fixa, sourit en haussant un sourcil. Elle lâcha un petit rire, qui fit sourire Derek. Ce dernier enchaîna :

- J'ai une autre question qui me trotte dans la tête…

Lydia se raidit mais Derek ne le remarqua pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas en parler, elle savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler.

- Comment se fait-il que ta manipulation n'est pas marchée sur moi ? Après tout, je suis humain.

Lydia lâcha un soupir de soulagement discret et lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute, le fait que tu sois un loup garou de naissance, ou peut-être que tu es toujours un loup-garou.

Derek tourna la tête vers Lydia, un regard triste se peignait sur son visage :

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis plus un loup-garou. _Fit-il d'une petite voix._

Lydia voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais Derek lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lydia tourna la tête et vit l'hôtel juste devant elle. Elle voulu ouvrir la porte pour descendre, mais Derek l'avait déjà ouverte et lui tendait la main. Elle sourit et pris sa main, cependant dès qu'elle posa le pied au sol, la fatigue revint d'un seul coup. Elle manqua de s'effondrer, c'était sans compter sur Derek qui l'a rattrapa par la taille, et la prit dans ces bras en plaçant son bras sous les genoux de Lydia, comme deux jeunes mariés.

Une fois dans la chambre, Derek déposa Lydia sur son lit. Il lui demanda s'il lui fallait quelque chose, elle lui indiqua un sweat qui était posé sur une chaise. Derek le prit, se figea et demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui, c'est le tien.

Derek fixa Lydia avec un regard plein d'incompréhension, le sweat toujours dans ces mains. Lydia baissa le regard, légèrement gêné.

- Il ne m'a jamais quitté. Même lorsque je faisais des missions en infiltration, je trouvais une excuse pour le porter. Je dors avec toutes les nuits et dès que je sens le besoin de me rappeler de toi, dès que je suis un peu nostalgique.

Son regard était toujours fixé au sol, Derek s'approcha se mit à sa hauteur, et avec sa main lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Il sourit avec tendresse :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me touche. Je pensais que tu l'avais brûlé ou quelque chose comme ça pour tous nous oublier.

- Les autres, j'ai pu les faire partir, même si ce n'était pas évident. Mais toi, je n'ai jamais pu.

Elle fit un mince sourire. Derek commença à s'approcher d'elle, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a seulement quelques millimètres, quand Derek déclara :

- La dernière fois, tu m'as menacé si je m'approchais de toi, juste après que je t'ai embrassé. Pourquoi ?

Il recula, il ne pouvait pas envisager de l'embrasser à nouveau, si c'était pour de nouveau se faire rejeter. Il ne pourrait supporter deux fois la même chose. Lydia ferma les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler, Derek prit son visage entre ces mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces.

- Quand je t'ai embrassée, j'ai vue ta mort. Si je ne contrôlais pas un minimum mes pouvoirs, j'aurais hurlé. C'est pourquoi, j'ai préférais t'éloigner, plutôt que de devoir t'expliquer et pour éviter que tu ne meurs.

- Tu savais très bien que jamais je ne t'oublierais. J'en suis incapable, sans toi vivre n'aurait pas t'importance.

- Si je t'ai rejeté, c'est avant tout parce que tu meurs, à cause de moi.

Derek se figea, il cessa d'essuyer les larmes de Lydia, son regard implorant de lui en dire plus :

- Tu t'es interposé entre Lori et moi. J'aurais du me faire transpercer d'une lame, mais tu t'es mis entre elle et moi, elle a enfoncé sa lame dans ton corps. Tu crachais du sang et tu es tombé, pendant ce temps moi je te regardais mourir sans rien faire.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en parlant de plus en plus fort. Derek finit par la prendre dans ces bras, lui caressant doucement la tête, Lydia s'y blottit, tout en continuant à pleurer. Derek lui chuchota des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortante, il finit par dire :

- Si c'est comme ça que je dois finir, je finirais comme ça. Le principal c'est qu'après tu sois en vie et saine et sauve. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs dans cette bataille, et s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à donner ma vie pour que toi tu puisses vivre.

Lydia recula, les yeux rougit par les larmes, elle le regarda. Lui, il sourit afin de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée et au fond d'elle, elle espérait que pour cette fois ces pouvoirs se trompent. Derek se leva et lui dit qu'elle devait se reposer. Dès qu'il la lâcha, elle dit d'une petite voix en lui agrippant le bras :

- Reste…

Derek se retourna pour la voir l'implorant de rester. Il sourit retira sa veste et ces chaussures, pendant ce temps Lydia enfila le sweat de Derek. Il vint s'installer sur le lit, et Lydia vint se poser sa tête sur son torse. Derek releva la tête, et Lydia s'appuya sur son menton pour l'observer. Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher, tel deux aimants attirés l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, un simple baiser. Ils s'éloignèrent et Derek dit :

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant.

- Tu as raison.

Juste avant qu'elle ne se rallonge, il lui redonna un chaste baiser, qui eu pour résultat de la faire sourire. Elle s'allongea sur lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle passa un moment serein comme elle n'en n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. La même chose se passa pour Derek, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dormit, mais aucun mauvais cauchemar ne venait le tourmenter.

Après sa discussion avec son ami, James avait commencé à tourner en rond dans Beacon Hill. Il n'avait jamais réellement prit le temps de visiter cette ville qui était celle de sa cousine. Il se doutait qu'en ce moment elle devait être à l'hôtel pour se reposer, et il y aurait peut-être même Derek avec elle. Lydia ne pourra pas le fuir éternellement. Il s'était préparé depuis leur arrivé ici, à repartir seul. Lydia admettra un jour ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour cet homme, même pour cela il devra lui forcer la main. C'est la seule personne à qui il tient vraiment, s'il pouvait lui éviter de vivre toute sa vie en tant que chasseuse, il en serait des plus ravi. En restant à Beacon Hill avec Derek, certes elle ne sera jamais à l'abri du danger, mais elle sera bien mieux entourée ici.

Au fil des années, il s'était fait de nombreux ennemi. Des loups-garous comme d'autres créatures dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence, et qu'elle devait continuer d'ignorer. Elle devait vivre une vie sereine, pas comme lui. La sienne était toute tracée depuis qu'il était devenu un apprenti chasseur, il y a bien des années. Si jamais, il devait s'arrêter un jour, ce serait uniquement après avoir tuer le loup responsable de la mort de son maître. Mais comment trouver ce tueur, si on ignore tout de lui ?

Sa réflexion l'empêcha de sentir un mouvement sur sa gauche qui l'envoya valser contre une poubelle. Il se releva, l'épaule endolorie, les sens en alerte maximum. Il se vit et n'entendit cependant personne. Il plissa les yeux, pour fixer l'obscurité de la petite ruelle où il se trouvait. Il ne vit rien. Pourquoi était-il partie sans ses armes ? Bien qu'il garde toujours un couteau sur lui, et qu'il soit très bon combattant, il ne savait qui était ces adversaires, et encore moins combien ils étaient. Il sentit un mouvement arriver par derrière, il évita le coup qui voulait l'atteindre. Il réussit à se glisser dans le dos de son adversaire. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement et mit une distance de sécurité.

- Qui es-tu ? _hurla James_

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? _ Fis l'inconnu _

James avait beau se concentrer et fouiller dans ces souvenirs, il ignorait tout de cet homme. Ce dernier fit une moue et lui lança :

- En général, je suis difficile à oublier. Tu as rencontré mes Alphas, mais tu ne m'avais as vue.

- Tu es l'Alpha de la meute d'Alpha qui menace cette ville.

- Et toi, tu es James. Chasseur renommé dans tout milieu. Tu as eu un très bon maître.

- Que sais-tu de mon maître ?

- Disons, que je sais surtout le goût de son sang.

Et là le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de James. C'était lui ! Le loup qui a tué son maître. Il était juste devant lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se lança dans le combat, il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance devant un adversaire comme lui. Alpha d'une meute d'Alpha, un loup puissant et très bien entraîné. Mais lui aussi l'était.

Un déluge de coup fut échangé entre ce loup et James. Malgré le grand désavantage, James tenait le rythme, bien mieux que le loup l'avait crut. Il fut tailladé plusieurs fois, même s'il cicatrisait, les blessures qu'il lui infligé était très douloureuses. Il recula pour laisser une nouvelle fois, une distance de sécurité entre eux. Il regarda ces blessures, certaines même refusé de guérir. Il fixa James qui lui sourit :

- J'affronte souvent des loups garous, mon couteau a était plongé dans de l'aconit à faible dose. Juste pour que vous soyez au même niveau que nous. Après tout, mon travail peu être de vous aider, dans ce cas c'est juste un principe de précaution.

- Malin, et très astucieux. Mais je suis bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses.

- Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer non plus.

Un silence suivit cet échange. James était prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. A un moment, le loup explosa de rire. James fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ?

- Toi. Tu es sûr de toi, pourtant tu ne sais pas si tu feras le poids contre moi. Et pour être je l'ignore moi aussi. Tu es plus fort que ton maître, bien plus. Mais j'ai mis d'autre atout dans ma manche. Et tu es humain ne l'oubli pas.

James fronça de plus en plus les sourcils. Il était humain d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Son corps se figea, et sa main rangea son couteau à sa place initiale.

- Lori.

Effectivement, il vit apparaître la jeune femme au côté du loup. Le loup sourit et dit :

- La dernière fois que je suis venu à Beacon Hill. Scott et sa meute m'ont attiré énormément d'ennuis. C'est une des raisons de ma venu, je veux récupérer ce que je suis venu chercher la dernière fois. Et je me suis mieux entouré cette fois-ci.

- Alors c'est toi. Lydia m'a dit que Scott t'avait ordonné de ne plus remettre les pieds ici. Que tu devais redevenir un homme bon.

- Il a beau être un véritable Alpha. Je ne lui obéis pas.

- Si j'avais su, que c'était toi qui avais tué mon maître, je serai venu à Beacon Hill plus tôt et je t'aurais tué pendant que tu étais faible, Deucalion.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais tu ne m'a pas tué, et tu en me tueras pas.

- La meute de Scott vous trouvera, et vous tuera. Ils sont bien plus forts qu'avant.

- Moi aussi, maintenant j'ai un nouveau membre dans ma meute. Il va juste lui falloir un arc et des flèches.

Deucalion sourit, dévoilant toutes ces dents. Ce qui ne réussit qu'à énervé James encore plus. Jamais, il ne serait à la solde de Deucalion. Pourtant, il reste humain, et lui possède une Banshee, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers cette dernière. Elle dit quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas. Deux secondes après, il s'écroula sur le sol, en entendant le rire de Deucalion.

_**Alors ? Honnêtement qui s'attendait à voir le grand retour de Deucalion ? Qui s'attendait à ça ? Qui veut la suite ? Laissez moi une review !**_

_**Je sais cette fin n'est pas très gentils, sachant qu'il vous faudra attendre une semaine pour connaître la suite =) Comme ça je laisse votre imaginaire libre de la suite, et vous pouvez me dire vos avis sur la suite =) Je peux adapter suivant vos envies, sachant que je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite, je commencerai la rédaction que demain soir ! Je ne pourrais pas la finir demain, donc j'attends vos avis pour écrire ma suite =) Vous avez les cartes en mains pour la suite =) (Même si j'ai ma petite idée) **_

_**Je sais que je suis énervant de vous demandez la review absolument, mais franchement, je pense parler au nom de tout les écrivains sur ce site, c'est vraiment encourageant et nous donne envie de prolonger notre fic, mais surtout de la continuer.**_

_**Voilà, cette fois, j'arrête ! A la prochaine !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Bien que je sois en révision, j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine avec une suite, qui va sans doute me mener à la mort. Mais bon, je suis j'aime prendre des risques.**_

_**Nelvea : J'ai pris note de tes idées, et grâce à toi, plusieurs idées me sont venues par la suite. Ce chapitre va te plaire, du Dydia, du suspense, mais pas de combat. Au prochain chapitre je pense, au celui d'après de sûr. Ne m'en veut pas pour cette fin de chapitre, je te présente mes excuses tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu va continuer à lire, malgré la fin…**_

_**Mleblanc : Je savais que ce retour surprendrais tout le monde =) Merci pour ta review, c'est un boost, qui m'a aidait à avancer. **_

_**Voilà, alors ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, je ne savais pas où je pouvais le couper. Je précise que la suite ne viendra peut-être pas cette semaine. Mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle vienne ce week. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

La lumière passa à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle vint caresser le doux visage endormis de Lydia. Derek se réveilla le premier, il se rappela ce qu'il faisait ici, et tourna la tête pour trouver une Lydia endormie. Un sourire apparu sur ces lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Il la trouva magnifique ainsi, allongée sur son torse, le visage serein. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui avait du glisser pendant son sommeil, il la mit derrière son oreille, puis il commença à lui caresser la joue avec son pouce. Elle commença à gémir doucement, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux et découvrir Derek juste devant elle.

Elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui offrait. Jamais elle ne l'avais vue avec un tel sourire sur le visage. Elle cala sa tête dans la main de Derek et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Puis doucement, elle se sentit attirée par cette main, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard de celui de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle referma les yeux pour savourer le baiser que lui offrait Derek. Un simple baiser qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Derek continuait de caresser la joue de Lydia et lui dit, d'une si douce que Lydia ne le reconnu pas :

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

Une larme de joie commença à couler la joue de la joue de la jeune fille. Elle lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser dedans. Puis elle le fixa et lui dit :

- Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

Cette fois, c'est de la joue de Derek que la larme coula. Lydia rit gentiment, voir Derek pleurer était une première pour elle, elle ne le voyait absolument pas pleurer pour cette raison. Derek rit à son tour, et repris Lydia dans ces bras, en déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux. Lydia cala ensuite sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek. Ils restèrent ainsi, justes à profiter d'être enfin ensemble.

Scott, Kira, Malia et Stiles étaient regroupés dans l'entrepôt et discutèrent d'un éventuel plan d'attaque. Ils ignoraient peut-être où étaient les Alphas, cependant ils devaient être un minimum préparés pour l'attaque future. Stiles étant le plus faible de toute la meute, ils devaient trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne se retrouve jamais seul devant un Alpha. Cependant, ils étaient en infériorité numérique, ils allaient devoir jouer serré. Plus le temps passait plus Scott se demandait si ils allaient tous s'en sortirent. Il préférait ne pas demander à Lydia, elle avait beaucoup endurée et devait être au maximum de ses capacités pour pouvoir se battre. Tout les plans qu'ils mirent au point, avait un problème majeur : ils ignoraient la force de James. S'il est aussi puissant qu'ils le pensent, ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ils étaient en train de débattre quand une voix s'éleva et tous se tournèrent en direction de cette voix :

- Nous avons un problème.

Une femme relativement âgée s'avança vers eux, elle portait un long manteau noir, et un chignon sur la tête.

- C'est un honneur de faire ta connaisse Scott Mccall.

- Vous êtes… ?

- C'est Satomi Ito.

C'est Kira qui avait parlée. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu avec la description de sa mère. Elle s'inclina devant elle, et Satomi répondit en s'inclinant également. Puis elle tourna le regard vers Scott et lui dit :

- Dit à Derek et Lydia de venir maintenant. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

Scott hausa un sourcil, puis sorti son téléphone pour appeler Derek. Il lui dit de venir tout de suite. Derek lui répondit qu'il arrivait avec les Lydia dans une dizaine de minute.

Une fois Derek et Lydia arrivaient, Satomi commença son explication :

- Nous avons un problème. Un gros problème. James a été enlevé hier.

- Comment ? C'est impossible, il est toujours vigilant, personne ne peut le prendre par surprise.

- Lydia, tu as raison. C'est l'Alpha des Alphas qui l'a capturé. James c'est battu contre lui et aurait pu gagner. Deucalion l'avait sous-estimé.

- Deucalion ?

Satomi tourna le regard vers Scott et découvrit les yeux surpris de toute la meute. Elle haussa un sourcil et poursuivi :

- Ainsi, vous l'ignorez donc ? C'est Deucalion l'Alpha des Alphas, il est revenu pour se venger de vous. Et par la même occasion de James.

- Attendez une minute, _intervint Lydia_, James connaissant Deucalion ?

- Pas directement, mais c'est lui qui a tué son mentor.

- Je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi James n'a pas pu le battre ?

- Lydia tu te rappel de Deucalion ? Même Jennifer avec tout les sacrifices qu'elle à fait pour l'égaliser, c'est pris une pile monumentale et pourtant Derek l'avait aidé.

- Je sais Stiles. Mais crois-moi, James est bien plus fort que vous pourrez l'imaginer. De plus, il a toujours sur lui un couteau avec une légère dose d'aconit dessus. S'il c'est battu contre Deucalion, il l'a forcément utilisé.

- C'est exact, Lydia. Seulement, Deucalion n'était pas seul. Elle l'avait accompagnée.

- Lori…

- Oui, et elle l'a battu à plat de couture.

- Pas si fort que ça le James en faite.

- Malia ! Lori est une Banshee, elle peut influencer les esprits des humains. Et apparemment, maintenant en plus des Alphas, nous devrons affronter James.

- Lydia a raison et c'est là notre principal problème.

- Si James aurait pu battre Deucalion, il peut battre n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de la meute et de James. C'est beaucoup trop pour nous.

- C'est ça que je suis là. Avec mon aide, nous pourrons battre la meute, mais nos chances restent faibles. C'est pour ça que nous devons les surprendre.

- Si tu viens avec nous, nous les surprendrons déjà. Mais je doute que cela suffise.

- C'est pourquoi, nous ferons appel à un autre loup garou, qui sait très bien se battre. Et qui va inverser la tendance.

- Un membre de ta meute ? _Se hasarda Stiles_

Satomi tourna le regard vers Stiles puis sourit avant de porter son regard sur Derek. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés, et fixé Satomi sans comprendre.

- Moi ? _ Demanda-t-il_

- Oui. Toi.

- Satomi, j'ai un grand respect pour vous, mais je ne suis plus loup garou depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas e redevenir.

- Alors comment expliques-tu que la manipulation de Lydia sur toi n'a pas fonctionnée ?

- Je l'ignore et nous l'ignorons tous. Si j'étais un loup garou, je le sentirais et Scott aussi.

- Derek. Tu es un Hale, un loup garou de naissance. Il est impossible de te retirer ton loup. La malédiction que Kate t'as lancée l'a juste endormi. Il n'attend qu'une chose c'est se manifester à nouveau.

Derek ouvrit en grand la bouche. Il existait un moyen pour qu'il puisse redevenir le loup qu'il était. Ces yeux fixèrent le regard de Satomi, elle sourit et ajouta :

- Je dois bien ça à ta mère. De plus, j'ai pas mal de dette envers James. Mais celle-ci, je le fait pour Talia.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Toi rien du tout. C'est ta meute qui va faire le travaille. Enfin, si elle accepte.

- Evidement ! _Fut la réponse dite en cœur par l'ensemble de la meute, excepté Lydia, qui pensait que Satomi ne l'avait pas comptée_.

- J'ai dit de sa meute.

Lydia releva la tête. Satomi la regarda avec un large sourire.

- C'est surtout de vous dont nous aurons besoin.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Lydia, elle sentit une main dans la sienne. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Derek et lui dit :

- Il est temps pour toi de redevenir un loup.

Derek sourit, et coula son front sur celui de Lydia. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'embrassèrent, un chaste baiser rien de plus. Mais il avait déjà provoqué l'euphorie générale. Toute la meute hurla et se jeta autour de Derek et Lydia pour un câlin collectif. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Satomi dit :

- Le temps presse. James et la meute d'Alpha pourrait débarquer à tout moment. Il faut aller au manoir des Hales, c'est là que Derek récupérera ces pouvoirs.

La meute se sépara, et se répartirent dans les voitures. Satomi monta avec Derek et Lydia. Le trajet fut silencieux. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Derek s'apprêtai à sortir quand la voix de Satomi l'arrêta :

- Lydia, je dois parler avec Derek, seul à seul. Tu veux bien nous accorder une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

Lydia sortit de la voiture et rejoignit les autres dans le manoir. Ils demandèrent tous pourquoi Derek et Satomi n'étaient pas là. Elle répondit simplement que Satomi devait parler à Derek. Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils, son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis que Satomi avait parlée de rendre ces pouvoirs à Derek. Et maintenant, elle voulait lui parler seul à seul. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il serait incapable de dire quoi. Il préféra garder ces déductions pour lui. Inutile d'alarmer la meute pour rien.

Lorsque Derek et Satomi arrivèrent, Stiles décerna une légère pointe de crainte dans le regard de Derek. Il le fixa, Derek s'en rendit compte puisqu'il le fixa à son tour. Stiles n'était pas stupide et connaissait Derek mieux que personne, et çà Derek le savait. Stiles avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il hocha discrètement la tête, pour bien montrer que quelque chose clochait. Stiles comprit le message et décida d'intervenir :

- Bon alors comment on procède ?

- Pour commencer, Derek va s'allonger sur le sol, au centre de la pièce. _Ce dernier s'exécuta._ Ensuite, Stiles, nous avons besoin de toi. _Elle lui tendit une boîte relativement volumineuse, Stiles l'ouvrit et découvre de l'aconit_. Fait une étoile avec 5 branches autour de Derek. _Stiles fit l'étoile sans demander son reste_. Bien maintenant, chaque membre de la meute vous vous mettez derrière les pointes de l'étoile. _Une fois en place, Satomi demanda à Stiles de tracer un cercle cette fois autour de l'étoile. Ainsi la meute était coincée._ Bien, maintenant, Derek tu vas concentrer ton énergie, sur ton loup que tu veux réveiller. Pendant ce temps, Lydia tu te prépare à pousser ton cri de Banshee, mais uniquement sur Derek.

- Attendez, elle sait faire ça ?

- Oui, et je pense qu'elle à comprit où je voulais en venir.

- Mon cri appelle les créatures surnaturelles et uniquement les surnaturelles. James m'a apprit à le contrôler. Si je me focalise sur Derek, seul lui ou plutôt seul son loup l'entendra. Vous n'entendrez rien venant de ma bouche. Mon cri stimulera le loup de Derek.

- Exactement, une fois le cri de Lydia poussait, le loup aura besoin d'entendre son Alpha, toi Scott. Inutile de focaliser sur Derek, contente toi de l'appeler. Quand aux autres, concentrez vos pensées sur vos souvenirs de Derek en loup garou. Tout le monde à compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux. Malia et Kira pour se concentrer sur Derek, Scott pour faire au loup en lui, Lydia pour se préparer à hurler. Seul Stiles avait gardé ces yeux ouvert et regarda Derek au sol. Ce dernier le fixa, avec une très légère pointe de tristesse dans le regard, et là Stiles comprit ce qui se tramait. Il ne se dérouta pas et hocha la tête vers Derek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait comprit. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et se focalisa sur un souvenir de Derek.

Puis le rituel commença. Derek fit appel comme il pu au loup en lui. Satomi dit à Lydia d'hurler, elle s'exécuta. Aucun son se sortie de sa bouche, seul Derek se plia d'un coup en deux, et commença à hurler. Lydia aurait voulu aller le voir, mais Satomi la rappela rapidement à l'ordre et ordonna cette fois à Scot de hurler. Il fit appel à tout le pouvoir d'Alpha qu'il possédait. Derek hurla de plus belle, la maison commençait à trembler. Des morceaux de plancher tombèrent, mais la meute ne se dérouta pas elle resta immobile, continuant à se concentrer sur Derek, qui lui ne s'arrêta pas de hurler.

Soudain c'est le cri de Stiles qui retentit dans la pièce, puis celui de Kira. Tous ouvrirent les yeux et virent une flèche planté dans l'abdomen de Kira et une dans l'épaule de Stiles. Kira et Stiles s'effondrèrent sur le sol en hurlant. Satomi tourna le regard vers l'origine des flèches et vit James avec son arc à la main. Elle sortit son couteau et s'élança à sa poursuite. Derek cessa de hurler et tomba dans l'inconscience. Lydia fonça sur lui, prit sa tête entre ces mains et l'appela. Mais elle n'entendit même pas son pouls. Scott était avec Kira, et Malia avec Stiles qui faisait son possible pour rester conscient. Une autre flèche passa cette fois, proche de Lydia et Derek, et vînt terminer sa course devant Scott. Ce dernier vit une minuterie dessus. 20 secondes.

- Tout le monde dehors, vite.

Il avait oublié un détail il était entouré d'aconite. Il n'avait pas le temps de briser la barrière. Son regard se posa sur Stiles mais il venait juste de s'évanouir. 15 secondes. Il alla vers Lydia qui ne quittait pas Derek.

- Lydia tu dois briser la barrière. Sinon on va tous y rester.

- Je refuse de le laisser là.

- Laisse-le ici Lydia. Je suis ton Alpha, écoute moi. Il est mort, on doit partir, laisse le au moins ici, près de sa famille.

10 secondes.

- Faudrait penser à bouger. _Hurla Malia._

- Lydia, maintenant s'il te plaît.

Elle resta stoïque, continuant de fixer Derek et de caresser son visage. 5 secondes.

- Lydia, fais en sorte que Derek ne soit pas mort pour rien, venge le en éliminant les Alphas.

Le déclic se fit rapidement, dans la tête de Lydia, elle déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Derek en signe d'adieu. Elle courra jusqu'à, la barrière la brisa, la meute eut juste le temps de quitter le manoir, avant que ce dernier n'explose. Ils furent éjectés par le souffle de l'explosion et tombèrent durement sur le sol. Devant brûler le manoir des Hales, et avec un des membres de leur meute.

_**S'il vous plaît, rangez vos armes et ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est terrible et horrible et probablement sans cœur. Mais sans ce retournement de situation, je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite. Mais ceux qui me connaissent un peu, sache ce qui vous attend pour la suite. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas de lire pour autant !**_

_**Mais une chose est sûr, j'ai hâte de savoir vous avis sur ce chapitre et ce rituel. (Restez poli quand même sinon je vais modifier la suite que j'ai prévu…)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**Voici la suite tant attendu ! J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes ! **_

_**Mleblanc : Merci pour cette review ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaiera !**_

_**Nelvea : Tu auras les réponses à tes questions durant ce chapitre ! Un grand merci pour cette review ! Oui je suis cruel, mais il le fallait ! Tu comprendras par la suite !**_

_**Nelvea a bien remarqué une faute de ma part dans le chapitre précédent. C'est bien du sorbier et non de l'aconit qui bloque les loups garous ! Donc désolé pour cette faute ! Et merci à Nelvea de l'avoir remarqué. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

- Lydia ? Relève-toi, la meute a besoin de toi. Lydia tu m'entends ?

Allongé sur le sol, encore en état de demi-conscience, Lydia entendit la voix de Derek. Elle semblait venir de tellement loin.

- Lydia, relève-toi !

Elle l'entendait, elle tenta de le chercher du regard, mais elle ne le vit pas. Ses yeux cherchaient une âme qui avait disparue, mais pourquoi l'entendait-elle ? Elle continua de tourner la tête, cherchant désespérément le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle le vit au loin, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il lui sourit, elle tenta de lui répondre, mais son visage le faisait souffrir :

- N'essaie pas, tu es encore faible.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes ?

- Je dirais, pas plus de 10 minutes.

Il s'avança vers elle, se mit à genoux et déposa une main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant apprécier le contact, mais elle ne sentit rien :

- Ainsi, c'est bien vrai ? Tu es mort ?

- Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Tu étais devant moi, mort, ton pouls ne battait plus. Puis la maison a explosée et là je ne sens même pas ta main.

Elle commença à pleurer. Derek, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait enfin trouvé, qui lui avait fait vivre des brefs mais magnifiques moments, était mort :

- Ne pleure pas. Et relève-toi, la meute à besoin de toi. Elle a besoin d'une Lydia forte, c'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Ils te croyaient faible, sans défense, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur ces pouvoirs. C'est ce que tu es Lydia ? Une femme faible ?

- C'est ce que je suis sans toi. Comment vais-je vivre sans toi ?

- Il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir Lydia : je suis un Hale très difficile à tuer.

- Et pourtant, tu es bien mort.

- Peut-être.

Lydia sourit, elle savait qu'il mentait, qu'il disait ça juste pour la rassurer. Mais joua le jeu pour rester un maximum de temps avec lui :

- Et la deuxième chose ?

Ce fut au tour de Derek de sourire. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ne doute jamais de tes pouvoirs, ils sont plus grands que tu ne le pense.

Lydia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifié. Elle alla demander des explications, mais lorsqu'elle chercha le visage de Derek, c'est celui de Kira qui apparut :

- Lydia, ça va aller ?

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

Lydia referma les yeux, alors elle avait hallucinée ou ces pouvoirs avaient joué avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux, des larmes se formèrent et glissèrent le long de ces joues. Elle sentit un bras passer derrière sa nuque. Kira l'aida à se relever. Elle se laissa faire et une fois debout, elle rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit fut le chaos.

La maison des Hales brûlait, des flammes s'élevèrent à une dizaine de mètre. Scott était près de Stiles, des veines noires s'étaient formées sur ces bras, de même pour Malia. Kira était à côté d'elle et tenait encore son ventre qui continuait de saigner, bien qu'elle guérisse. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient couvertes de terre, ces genoux était écorchés et lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut, le nombre de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas autour de la maison des Hales. Elle demanda à Kira qui ils étaient, Kira lui dit qu'il n'y avait personnes. Elle s'approcha des personnes, vers une femme à la chevelure brune. Lorsque Lydia s'approcha, elle lui sourit. Lydia ne savait comment réagir, qui était cette femme. La femme tourna le regard vers un homme qui s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, il regarda Lydia et sourit à son tour. Et là le déclic se fit :

- Vous êtes les parents de Derek.

- C'est exact Lydia. Je suis Talia.

L'homme ne parla pas, il se contenta de fixer Lydia :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- C'est notre maison, non ?_ Fit Talia en souriant_

- Je veux dire que faîtes vous ici, dans ce monde ?

- Notre maison est en train de brûler, comme lorsque nous sommes morts, j'imagine que ça nous a appelés.

- C'est possible, c'est un événement qui peut rappeler les esprits.

- Comment va notre fils Lydia ?

Elle trembla sous l'annonce de la question. Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais sa gorge était sèche. Elle réussit à articuler mais tellement bas, qu'elle ne sut même pas sûr que Talia l'entende :

- Il est mort.

Le dire rendit la chose encore plus difficile, elle rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Talia et son mari :

- Je suis désolé, nous voulions lui rendre ces pouvoirs, le rituel n'a pas du durer assez longtemps. Il est mort en souffrant par ma faute, j'aurai du deviner que James serai envoyé pour empêcher le rituel. Pour que Deucalion puisse nous anéantir. C'est mon cousin qui a tué votre fils, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher !

Elle avait hurlée les dernières paroles et étaient tombé à genoux. La meute s'était tournée vers elle. Mais ils se disaient qu'elle devait juste encaisser la nouvelle pour le moment. Elle pleura à chaud de larme, elles dévalèrent ces joues, elle se mit les mains sur le visage. Puis deux mains vinrent se poser, sur les siennes, elles ne les sentaient pas, mais elle ressentait une présence devant elle. Elle retira ces mains, et tomba sur le visage doux de Talia Hale :

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas sentir mes mains. Mais je sais aussi que tu es une Banshee avec de grand pouvoir, bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses. Et je sais aussi, qu'une Banshee ne se trompe jamais dans ces prédictions. Fais toi plus confiance Lydia.

Lydia la regarda dubitative, les larmes avaient cessé de couler, ces yeux ne représentaient pu la tristesse, ces bras ne tremblaient plus. Talia disparu, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour du manoir. Elle se releva, et observa le feu. Elle était encore triste certes, mais ce que Derek et Talia lui avait dit, la tourmentait et l'empêcha de tomber dans la dépression. Elle ferma les yeux. James lui avait appris un truc, lorsqu'elle était malheureuse : ferme les yeux, pense à des moments heureux puis focalise-toi sur ta mission. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se repassa le réveil auprès de Derek, la danse avec lui, et tous ces moments de joies qu'elle avait eut avec la meute. Puis elle se focalisa sur sa mission : tuer la meute d'Alpha. La vengeance ne mènera à rien, elle devait juste y aller et ne rien ressentir durant ce laps de temps, ou alors juste utiliser sa douleur comme arme et pour décupler ces pouvoirs. Ces pouvoirs étaient tirés de la Mort : souffrance, douleur et tristesse ne faisaient qu'alimenter ces talents qu'elle possédait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, maintenant, elle était prête.

Elle se retourna et vit Stiles encore inconscient avec une flèche dans l'épaule, Scott et Malia étaient en train de lui enlever de la douleur comme ils purent. Malia avait les larmes aux yeux, Lydia s'approcha de Stiles. Elle s'agenouilla derrière sa tête, elle examina la blessure. La flèche avait transpercée son corps, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à l'intervention de ces amis, il ne saignait plus. Elle saisit la flèche et la retira d'un coup, le corps de Stiles se cambra, face à la douleur, Scott et Malia redoublèrent d'effort.

- Arrêtez de prendre sa douleur.

Scott et Malia regardèrent Lydia sans comprendre. Cette dernière leur jeta un regard d'agacement :

- Je peux guérir les blessures vous vous rappelez ? Alors, arrêtez de prendre sa douleur et laissez-moi faire.

Scott et Malia retirèrent leurs mains de Stiles et s'éloignèrent légèrement pour laisser Lydia le soigner. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur Stiles, elle écarta ces mains et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Soudain, un cercle de feu se forma autour d'elle et de Stiles, ces yeux virèrent au blanc. Elle apposa ces mains sur la blessure de Stiles. Le cercle se resserra petit à petit, puis les flammes vinrent sur les mains de Lydia. Elles prirent la couleur des flammes, un léger cercle de flamme entouré maintenant la blessure de Stiles. Lydia retira ces mains, puis les flammes entrèrent dans la blessure. Lydia écarta de nouveau les mains, ferma les yeux, prononça une nouvelle des paroles incompréhensibles, puis ferma ces mains. Elle rouvrit les yeux, les flammes avaient disparu, ainsi que la blessure de Stiles. Elle se leva, se tourna vers la meute, qui la fixait la bouche grande ouverte :

- Il se réveillera d'ici quelques secondes.

Malia retourna vers Stiles, ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis il s'assit, secoua la tête puis la releva pour voir Malia les larmes aux yeux. Il haussa un sourcil :

- J'étais si mal au point que cela ?

Malia se jeta dans ces bras, Stiles fut surpris mais accepta rapidement l'étreinte de sa copine :

- On se débarrasse difficilement de moi.

- Ca c'est sûr.

Scott, évidement. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire une vanne pareille, à Stiles. Les deux frères de cœur se sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Le regard de Stiles se dirigea vers Kira, qui tenait le bras de Scott. Elle lui sourit, Stiles lui répondit. Puis, il se mit à fixer Lydia. Cette dernière était juste à côté de Scott, les bras croisés. Il se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Malia, se leva puis alla vers Lydia :

- J'imagine que c'est à toi que je dois cette guérison._ Lydia hocha la tête, puis Stiles la prit dans ces bras_. Merci, merci infiniment.

- On va dire que c'est pour les fois où tu m'as rendu service. En m'aidant avec mes pouvoirs.

Stiles recula, fixa Lydia. Elle le regardait avec un regard amusé, il décida de se prêter au jeu :

- Parce que sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé ?

- Disons, que j'aurais pesée le pour et le contre. Puis je me serai dis qu'après tu aurais une dette envers moi.

La meute partie dans un fou rire. Quel bien cela faisait. Cependant, ils arrêtèrent vite de rire, lorsque Satomi les rejoignit. Elle avait une flèche dans l'épaule. Une fois devant la meute, elle la retira. Elle commença déjà à cicatriser :

- A ce que je vois, Lydia à pu soigner Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? _Fut la réponse qu'elle eu, de la part de Scott, qui semblait relativement énervé._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu désir ?

- Pourquoi le rituel n'a pas marché sur Derek ?

- Parce que, il a été interrompu par James. _Lydia avait coupée court. Cependant Satomi répondit autre chose_.

- Le rituel a duré suffisamment longtemps. Ce n'est pas le problème.

Toute la meute dévisagea Satomi. Lydia recula d'un pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-elle mal agis ? Ou Scott ? Ou bien le reste de la meute ? Elle osa prendre la parole :

- Mais, alors…

- Ce rituel comportait des risques n'est-ce pas ? Derek pouvait y rester ?

Satomi tourna son regard vers Stiles. Elle la fixa, mais lui ne céda pas sous son regard. C'est bien la première fois qu'un humain, à part James, soutenait son regard. Mais Stiles le savait, il le savait avant même que le rituel commence. Il n'était pas stupide, et il connaissait très bien Derek. Satomi décida de dire la vérité :

- C'est exact. Derek pouvait y rester. Pourtant, ces chances étaient plus que minime. La principal clé de réussite est la Banshee. Et Lydia a un lien très fort avec Derek, ce qui réduisait ces chances à quasiment nul. Si vous l'auriez su, vous auriez pu fausser le rituel, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne rien vous dire.

- Et maintenant Derek est mort, partie en fumé.

Le silence se fit. Scott s'avança vers les restes du manoir. Le feu avait cessé pour laisser place à la cendre. Le reste de la meute le rejoignit, même Satomi. Scott, Malia et Satomi se transformèrent, puis Scott hurla pour son frère de meute disparu. Il fut suivit de Malia puis de Satomi. Kira, Stiles et Lydia se contentèrent de fermer les yeux pour faire revenir à la surface leurs souvenirs. Puis ils partirent, seul Stiles intervînt :

- Quelqu'un peut ramener Malia ?

La meute le fixa. Stiles continua son explication :

- J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment avec lui.

Scott compris son ami. Il avait perdu sa mère, et Stiles aimait beaucoup rester près de sa tombe pour lui parler, il voulait faire pareil avec Derek. Scott et Kira partirent ensemble sur la moto de ce dernier. Satomi rentra chez elle à pieds. Quand à Lydia et Malia, elles durent prendre la voiture de Derek. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous demain, pour parler d'un plan d'attaque. Une fois que tous fut partis, Stiles s'avança vers les débris. Et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, puis au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche, il s'arrêta et attendit. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit deux yeux bleus le fixer. Il sourit et dit :

- Ainsi, c'est donc vrai. Tu es vraiment difficile à tuer. Dire que je me suis moqué de te toi le jour où tu me l'as dit.

L'homme en face de lui sourit à son tour et répondit :

- Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Comment va Lydia ?

- Elle encaisse ta « mort ».

Il fit des guillemets avec ces doigts pour insister sur le mot « mort ». L'homme eut un regard triste :

- Je savais que cela lui ferait du mal. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que j'ai accepté de faire ça.

- Elle a encaissé. Maintenant, elle n'a qu'un objectif en tête. Je pense que ta « mort », va beaucoup l'aider. D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, la douleur amplifie ces pouvoirs. De plus, il y aura un sacré effet de surprise chez les Alphas. Ils vont voir apparaître, l'immortel Derek Hale.

Derek sourit de sa remarque et répondit :

- Il est temps d'en finir.

_**Alors ? On veut encore sortir les armes ? Oui Derek est vivant ! Impossible de le faire mourir, je ne pouvais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulais je suis un fan des happy end !**_

_**Bon, je veux tout savoir sur ce chapitre ? Bien pas bien ? Incohérent cohérent ? Dites moi tout ? **_

_**La suite mercredi !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Voilà la suite !**_

_**Le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite, le prochain promis. J'essaierai de faire un chapitre complet dessus. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire une scène de combat. Je promets de faire un effort pour vous !**_

_**Mleblanc : Content que la suite te plaise, la combat n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il ne serait tarder. Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à m'en laisser d'autre.**_

_**Un peu de d'amitié Sterek dans ce chapitre ! Je dois avouer qu'il est un peu barbant, mais je ne me sentais pas d'écrire un combat… Mais la prochaine fois, je ne pourrais plus me défiler ! Donc prochain chapitre sur le combat exclusivement.**_

_**Bref, merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et follow. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Une fois garé devant chez les Stilinskis, Malia descendit de la voiture. Elle se pencha une dernière fois, vers Lydia et lui dit :

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? Stiles ne devrait pas tarder, et son père non plus.

- C'est gentils Malia, mais je préfère être seul ce soir.

- Bien, n'hésite pas à appeler si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.

Lydia sourit, et lui redis que tout irait bien. Malia se rendit dans la maison pour attendre le reste de la famille Stilinskis. Lydia partit se dirigeant vers l'hôtel. Si James avait un arc, il a du y passer pour le prendre. Elle devait savoir si ses affaires étaient toujours là. Une fois arrivé, elle descendit de la Camaro de Derek et se rendit à sa chambre. Devant la porte elle hésita, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure, posa sa main sur la poignée. Les souvenirs du matin même refirent surface : Derek et elle allongées dans son lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle, elle lui avait répondu la même chose. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouvait dans la chambre, devant son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ces joues, elle pleurait. Elle ferma les yeux pour se focaliser de nouveaux sur son objectif.

Elle les rouvrit et elle fut prête. Elle fouilla la chambre et put constater que James n'avait pris que ces affaires. Elle souri, contente de voir ses deux épées et ses petits couteaux à lancer. Elle les mit dans son sac, lorsqu'elle aperçut un mot sur le bureau. Elle le lit et reconnu l'écriture de James : « Ne doute jamais de tes pouvoirs, ils sont plus grands que tu ne le pense ». Cela faisait trois personnes qui lui disaient çà. Elle connaissait ces pouvoirs et surtout leurs limites. Elle savait où elle devait s'arrêter pour ne pas tomber sous le contrôle total de la Mort. Elle mit le mot à la poubelle. Elle vit le sweat de Derek sur son lit, elle le mit dans son sac et quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Ici elle n'était plus en sécurité.

Elle se remit en route, mais où pouvait-elle allait ? Son cousin était malin et Deucalion aussi. Elle ne pouvait se reposer nulle part. Elle prit alors la direction du loft de Derek. Même si son cousin irait la chercher là-bas, il ignorait qu'il y avait un système de sécurité. Elle se gara devant le loft, elle descendit de la voiture prit son sac et marcha d'un pas ferme jusque devant la porte. Elle fit coulisser la porte et retrouva l'ancienne demeure de son amant. Elle activa la sécurité, posa son sac par terre, près du lit. Elle découvrit une photo d'elle su la table de nuit. Elle la prit et se rappela quand la photo à été prise. C'est Stiles qui l'avait prise, elle se remémora la journée qu'il avait passé ce jour-là. Elle se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir abandonné Derek de la sorte. Lui, le seul être qui l'avait défendu, soutenu sans défaillir. Elle déposa la photo à sa place, puis elle enfila le sweat de Derek et se coucha dans son lit. Elle inspira les draps s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle avait perdu.

Derek, lui était dans la forêt, Stiles toujours avec lui. Ce dernier était parti chercher à manger. Ils étaient donc les deux à manger en silence. Derek à cause du mal qu'il faisait subir à Lydia et Stiles en soutien pour son ami. Puis vînt le moment où Stiles devait partir.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir chez moi ? Tu peux entrer discrètement et dormir dans la chambre d'ami, je préviendrais mon père, il suffira de ne rien dire à Malia.

Derek sourit devant la gentillesse de son ami. Depuis que Lydia était partie, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché les deux. Devenu de grand amis, plus d'une fois ils s'étaient retrouvé que les deux pour parler de Lydia et Derek avait tout avoué à Stiles. Evidement, cet humain le savait déjà. Il était bien plus malin qu'il ne le laissait entendre ou supposé. Il était le seul à avoir compris la peine de Derek, le seul à avoir deviné le traquenard que Satomi avait mit en place. Et comment l'avait-il compris ? Juste par un regard de la part de Derek. Ils étaient devenu très complice les deux. Et Derek appréciait de plus en plus cette complicité. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher, et juste être lui-même. Maintenant, il avait Lydia en plus, si jamais elle acceptait de lui pardonner. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le sortie de sa torpeur et tomba sur le regard de Stiles.

- Elle t'aime Derek. Elle te pardonnera, si tu lui explique pourquoi tu as du agir comme ça. Lydia est loin d'être stupide et bien moins fragile qu'on le pense.

- Je sais qu'elle est forte. Mais le sera-t-elle assez pour le combat qui arrive ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais je sais qu'elle ne se laissera jamais abattre. Qu'elle se battra jusqu'à la mort.

- C'est justement ça qui m'effraie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je veux qu'elle vive, qu'elle soit heureuse, même si je dois mourir dans cette bataille. Elle mérite une belle vie et le meilleur.

- Elle l'aura et toi aussi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne pourra vous séparer.

- Je l'espère.

- Bon, il se fait tard. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir chez moi ?

- Certain. Merci Stiles mais, je préfère être seul ce soir.

- La porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Sur ces paroles, il partit, laissant Derek derrière lui. Ce dernier, resta un moment seul dans la forêt. Il voulait profiter d'avoir retrouvé ces pouvoirs. Il se leva, et se mit à courir. Il couru comme ça pendant un long moment, quel bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau profiter de sa liberté et ses dons. Il couru encore et encore, puis il s'arrêta. Il se trouvait devant chez lui. Il vit sa Camaro garé devant. C'est Lydia qui devait avoir reprit sa voiture mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il commença à s'avançait vers sa voiture. Près de sa voiture, il reconnu l'odeur de Lydia et commença à la suivre. Elle menait jusque dans son loft. Il était certain que Lydia avait activé la sécurité. Il suivit donc un autre chemin, pour entrer. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Devant lui dans son lit, il trouva une Lydia endormit. Elle portait le sweat qu'il lui avait donné, et avait son nez plongé dans ses draps. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible.

Une fois devant le lit, il se mit à genoux pour pouvoir l'admirer. Elle était si belle… Il remarqua le contour de ces yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Il put même apercevoir une larme sur sa joue. Le plus délicatement possible, il tendit la main vers cette larme puis la retira. Le contact avec sa peau lui donne une sensation de plaisir, mais surtout une envie de la réveiller et le prendre dans ces bras. Elle commença à s'agiter dans le lit :

- Derek.

Il du se faire violence pour ne pas la réveiller à ce moment et lui dire qu'il était là, bien vivant et qu'il l'aimait. Il se releva et voulu partir par le même chemin par lequel il était rentré.

- Derek !

Cette fois elle avait hurlée. Et s'était soudainement relevée. Derek se glissa rapidement derrière un poteau pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Lydia était maintenant assise sur le lit, et tourna la tête pour inspectait l'appartement. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était seule. Elle s'écroula sur le lit et se remémora son rêve.

- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Derek. Je te fais la promesse que je trouverai le moyen de te ramener à la vie. Je possède ce pouvoir, même si ce n'est qu'une légende, je ferais en sorte que cela devienne réel et tu reviendras de parmi les morts.

Sur ces paroles et cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle se rendormit presque aussitôt. Derek derrière le poteau avait cessé de respirer pendant le monologue de Lydia. Elle avait une promesse, celle de le ramener d'entre les morts. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ces larmes. Il comptait à ce point pour elle ? Il sortit, non sans donner un dernier regard vers la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Le matin, Lydia se leva. Cette nuit, elle avait revu Derek mort devant ces yeux. Cela ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Elle devait faire quelque chose ou tenter quelque chose. Pour l'instant la seule chose à faire était de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette meute d'Alpha et pour ça elle se sentait au top de sa forme. Elle se leva et commença à se préparer. Elle mit un slim noir, mais préféra garder le sweat de Derek sur elle. Elle mit sa ceinture avec tous ses couteaux accrochés dessus. Puis mit ces deux courtes épées dans son dos. Elle se fit une queue de cheval puis se regarda dans un miroir. Elle avait de longues bottes, montant jusqu'à mi mollet, sa ceinture était aussi accroché à ces cuisses où plusieurs couteaux étaient rangé. Elle avait mit ces épées dans leurs fourreaux puis glissait dans son dos. Elle était prête pour la bataille.

Elle prit la voiture de Derek pour se rendre la où elle devait retrouver ces amis, sa meute. Une fois dans l'entrepôt, elle s'avança vers la meute déjà présente avec Satomi. Tous la dévisagèrent le temps qu'elle arrive jusque devant eu. Stiles sourit, ravie de voir son amie aussi forte. Il tourna la tête discrètement vers l'opposé de l'entrepôt. Là, caché derrière divers débris se tenait Derek, qui fut admiratif de la voir ainsi. Il sa calma rapidement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres loups de la salle. Lydia commença à exposer son plan. Cependant, tous ne furent pas d'accord :

- Ton plan est bien Lydia mais tu oublis un détail, James n'est pu dans notre camp, _lui rappela Satomi_.

- Je me charge de ramener James parmi nous. Il suffit que je l'influence aussi pour qu'il retrouve ces esprits.

- Tu oublis que la Banshee qui le contrôle est très puissante aussi. Ne le prend pas mal, Lydia, mais tu es une jeune Banshee qui n'a pas encore une parfaite maîtrise de ces dons.

- Stiles. Crois-moi, j'ai appris bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et je suis bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraît. Récemment, on m'a dit de ne pas douter de mes pouvoirs. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Arrêter d'avoir peur de les utiliser et accepter ce que je suis. Je suis une Banshee, qui plus est issu d'une famille de Banshee. C'est le même principe qu'avec les loups garou de naissance, ils seront plus à l'aise avec leur loup intérieur. Il en va de même avec les Banshees, je suis née avec ces pouvoirs, ma grand-mère les possédaient, et rien ne me dit que mes ancêtre aussi. Je vais battre cette garce, et lui montrer qui est la vraie Banshee.

Personne n'osa la contre dire et lui répondre. Derek sourit devant l'audace de son amante. Avec une telle détermination, ils allaient gagner c'était sûr. Lydia finit d'exposer son plan, qui au final était simple. Chacun prend un Alpha, en espérant que Deucalion soit trop sûr de lui, pour attaquer tout de suite. Ils partirent tous en direction de la maison des Alphas. Devant la maison, Lydia ferma les yeux un instant pour faire appel à tout le pouvoir qu'elle possédait. Elle sortit de la voiture et retrouva les autres qui l'attendaient. Tous transformaient sauf Stiles qui avait dans ses mains deux épées et Kira son sabre. Lydia s'approcha de Stiles et lui lança :

- Ravie de voir que tu as laissé tomber ta batte de baseball.

Stiles lui répondit par un sourire. Lorsque, Lydia se retourna vers la maison, il jeta un coup d'œil dans les fourrés. Il fit un signe de tête, puis se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la maison. Dans les fourrés, Derek avait vue le signe de Stiles et avait répondu, seulement ce dernier n'avait pas pu le voir. Il vit sa meute entrer devant la porte. Maintenant se jouait le dernier acte.

_**Voilà ! Comme d'habitude, je veux tout savoir sur ce chapitre ! Faîtes le moi savoir si quelque chose vous a déplut.**_

_**Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue. Le prochain chapitre sera ce week-end, je ne sais pas quand. Et l'épilogue on verra quand.**_

_**Voilà, à ce week-end pour la suite !**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Désolé pour ce retard ! L'inspiration ne me venait vraiment pas, mais bon elle est revenu d'un coup, et m'a permit d'écrire se chapitre final avec près de 3500 mots ! Beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner comme çà.**_

_**Mleblanc : Voilà la suite ! désolé pour ce retard et merci pour ta review.**_

_**Nelvea : Voilà, la suite et faite. J'ai tenu compte de ton conseil, ainsi j'ai réussit à mêler combat et ressentit. La fin est surtout axée sur les ressentis des personnages. Et merci pour ta review.**_

_**Voilà, je vais arrêter de parler et vous laissez lire. Vous avez suffisamment attendu.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia pénétra dans la maison, sa meute sur les talons. Dès qu'elle eut mit le pied à l'intérieur, elle ressentit un immense vide, un vide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : celui d'annonce de morts. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de sang coulera et plusieurs personnes mourront. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se concentrer sur les personnes qui aller y laisser la vie, puisqu'elle vit Deucalion arriver avec 5 autres paires d'yeux rouges sang qui les regardait et une autre pair d'yeux mais blanc cette fois-ci. Elle ne vit pas James et c'est ce qui l'inquiété le plus. James était fort et discret, elle n'est pas certaine de l'entendre arriver, et il y a peu de chance que la meute l'entende.

- Bienvenu chez moi ! _s'exclama Deucalion en écartant les bras en signe d'accueil_. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là ! _ Cracha Lydia_

- C'est vrai pour nous tuer. Mais dis-moi pourquoi ? Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne.

- Mon rôle est de t'éliminer avant que tu ne fasses du mal à quelqu'un, toi ou ta meute. Et je vais le faire aujourd'hui.

- Mais avant très chère, tu vas devoir affronter quelqu'un. Mes Alphas s'occuperont de ta meute, pendant que tu régleras un différent avec ton cher cousin. Tu as oubliés ce détail ? Vous êtes en infériorité numérique, et bien moins fort que nous.

- N'en soit pas si sûr.

Sur ces paroles, la meute de Deucalion s'élança vers celle de Lydia. Le plus vieux et sans doute le plus fort, affronta Scott, la femme de ce dernier affronta Satomi. Le jeune couple de lycéen s'attaqua à Stiles et Malia, quand au plus jeune, il s'en prit à Kira.

Lydia, elle s'avança pour s'en prendre à la Banshee. Elle fut stoppée par une flèche qui se planta devant elle. Elle se stoppa et tourna vers son cousin qui la fixait, sans émotion sur le visage. Elle eut la gorge sèche pendant un moment, avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur elle. Et là le combat commença, entre elle et son cousin qui lui avait tout apprit. Le plus gros problème était qu'ils se connaissaient trop bien et ils pouvaient aisément prévoir les mouvements de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Lydia l'éjecta à l'aide d'une onde de choc, il atterrit près de Lori et Deucalion qui regardaient le combat. Au moins, cette partie du plan fonctionnait : Deucalion était trop fier pour attaquer avec ses Alphas.

C'est à ce moment que Lydia décida qu'elle devait libérer James. Elle se concentra sur lui et dit d'une voix forte :

- James, je t'ordonne de reprendre tes esprits maintenant.

Mais ce dernier ne broncha même pas, Lydia réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'avait aucune influence sur lui.

- Ma pauvre ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es de taille à rivaliser avec mes pouvoirs ? je suis une Banshee depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Mes pouvoirs sont infiniment plus grands.

- Je vais libérer James de votre emprise, j'en fais le serment.

- Tu n'es déjà pas capable de faire renaître un loup qui sommeil en quelqu'un et tu te crois capable de rivaliser avec une Banshee expérimentée ?

- Taisez-vous.

Elle commença à trembler, elle ferma les yeux. La Banshee en elle voulait faire exploser son pouvoir pour sauver James. Mas Lydia savait que si elle cédait, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle serait entre les mains de la Mort, elle serait un pantin, et ça elle le refusait.

- Aiden est mort, Allison aussi et Jackson est partis. Tous le monde meurt ou disparait autour de toi. Et le dernier en date, Derek car tu as étais incapable de maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle releva la tête lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, on pouvait voir des yeux dénué de paupière. D'un blanc éclatant, elle s'avança tel un félin arrivant sur sa proie. Lori ordonna à James de la tuer maintenant, mais il n'en fit rien. Lydia dégageait une telle puissance que James en fut paralysé. Un fois devant lui, elle posa une main sur sa joue et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

- Tu vas reprendre tes esprits maintenant, et tu ne seras plus influencé par Lori, tu reprends le contrôle de ta vie, est-ce clair ?

James hocha la tête, puis se secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau Lydia le regard surprit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci.

Lydia sourit à son tour et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Puis ces yeux reprirent sa couleur initiale et elle tomba à genoux, complètement épuisée par la puissance dont qu'elle a utilisée. Un cri retentit, et Lydia eu juste le temps de voir une lame transpercer son cousin qui se retrouvait dos à elle. Elle le fixa perdu, puis la lame sortis de son corps. Il se courba et se retourna vers elle. Il venait de prendre la lame à sa place. Il s'effondra à terre, avec un sourire sur le visage pour sa cousine. Lydia ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était statufiée, son cousin, son pilier depuis 6 mois venait de s'effondrer devant elle.

- Saloperie. Il a fallu que tu te mettes sur mon chemin. Cette lame ne t'était pas destinée.

Lori s'avança vers James et voulu l'achever en lui enfonça une nouvelle fois son sabre en plein cœur. Mais cette fois Lydia réagit, munit d'une énergie nouvelle, elle se jeta sur Lori et commençant à engager le combat.

Un déluge de lame fut échangé entre les deux femmes. Le combat faisait rage dans le bâtiment. Scott avait prit le dessus sur son adversaire, en l'ayant griffé à plusieurs reprises, l'adversaire de Satomi était tout aussi rapide qu'elle, ce qui fit qu'aucune des deux pour le moment n'était blessées. Kira affrontait un adversaire agile et rapide, elle eut beaucoup de mal à le toucher, mais lui aussi avait bien du mal. Malia et son adversaire étaient les deux couvertes de griffure, elle s'affrontait comme des lionnes en cage en donnant le maximum. Stiles quand à lui usé de sa rapidité et de son agilité pour frapper plusieurs fois son adversaire qui avait reçu plusieurs coups d'épées et commençait à être bien moins rapide. En ayant vue, James se faire empaler et décida qu'il devait sortir sa botte secrète et hurla :

- Ce serait le bon moment pour intervenir !

Immédiatement après ces paroles, Derek surgit par la fenêtre. Tout le monde se stoppa, et fixèrent Derek. Transformé ces yeux bleus ressortant, il poussa un fort hurlement. Hurlement pour faire appel au courage de la meute et leur dire de ne pas perdre espoir. Lydia le fixa et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Derek était vivant. Il la fixa et lui sourit. Profitant de la surprise de tout le monde, Stiles planta son épée en plein cœur de son adversaire. En l'entendant s'effondrer, la meute de Deucalion hurla et les combat reprirent. Deucalion se jeta sur Stiles, bien qu'il fut préparé à cette attaque, il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter. Deucalion n'eut pas le temps de le toucher qu'il fut éjecté par Derek en pleine course. Derek fixa son ami :

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?

- Montrons aux autres comment on s'entraîne.

Stiles fit tourner ses épées entre ces mains et lança un sourire à Derek, son ami lui répondit et tous les deux s'élancèrent comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul homme.

Les combats continuèrent sans relâche. Derek et Stiles prenaient rapidement l'avantage, contre Deucalion, leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Voilà le résultat de leur entraînement commun, ils se connaissaient par cœur, savaient constamment où se trouvés l'autre, savaient les mouvements qu'il allait effectuer. Deucalion recula rapidement et se retrouva non loin de James, qui luttait pour rester en vie. Du côté de Lydia, la fatigue reprenait rapidement le dessus, elle devait se battre en utilisant des ondes de choc pour contrer celle de Lori et cela était très éprouvant. Elle commença également à reculer, buttant contre James qui gémit et s'écroula près de lui.

- Tu te débrouille bien, je le reconnais. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai gagnée si tu était en pleine possession de tes moyens. Mais maintenant, tu vas mourir juste à côté de ton cousin, ne suis-je pas gentille ?

Elle commença à s'avancer vers Lydia d'un pas de félin. Elle avait son sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Puis une détonation retentit. Les combats se stoppèrent, le temps sembla se figer pendant un instant. Puis une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol, puis une deuxième détonation retentit à nouveau. Et cette fois un corps tomba.

- Espèce de salop. _Hurla Lori_

²Elle voulu, se jetait sur James pour l'achever. Mais la balle qu'elle avait reçue la ralentit suffisamment pour que Lydia se mette entre cette folle et son cousin. Elle ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la mort. Elle revit ces 6 derniers mois avec son cousin, ses entrainements au combat qui avait paru bien trop éprouvant au début. Puis elle vit son initiation aux pouvoirs des Banshees. Ces pouvoirs qui l'avaient effrayé au début mais qu'elle avait enfin acceptés. Elle prit la main de son cousin, la serrant et ce dernier la lui serra doucement. Elle sourit une dernière fois, avant d'entendre une lame pénétrer de la chair. Elle ne sentit rien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le bout de la lame devant son nez. En regardant plus loin, c'est Derek qu'elle vit. Elle vit l'épée tourner et entendit Derek hurler. Puis Derek tomba à côté de son cousin. Elle le regarda tomber, puis releva la tête et vit Stiles qui avait transpercé Lori en plein cœur. Il retira l'épée et se fut le tour de la Banshee de s'effondrer. Lydia fut pris d'une rage sans précédent, elle se releva, fixa les combats qui avaient repris. Elle vit Scott abattre son ennemi puis Satomi éliminer le sien. Seule Kira et Malia continuaient de lutter. Elle ramassa son épée et couru vers Kira, Stiles lui s'élança vers Malia. Il planta son épée dans le dos du loup et Malia en profita pour lui arracher la gorge. Lydia avait pris l'adversaire de Kira par surprise, elle lui avait entaillée le dos, puis comme le loup se retourna. Elle mit ses deux mains de par et d'autre de son visage et y appliqua deux chose en même temps. Ce qui acheva le loup direct. Elle se retourna pour voir où était Deucalion, ce dernier gisait sur le sol, un trou au milieu du front. Puis elle s'élança vers Derek et son cousin.

- Derek ! James !

- Un vrai plaisir de t'entendre Couz. _Répondit faiblement James_

- Non, non. Je ne peux pas vous sauver tous les deux. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai en sauver un.

La meute les avait déjà rejoints. Scott et Malia prirent de la douleur à Derek savant pertinemment que la blessure était trop grave. Satomi elle prit de la douleur à son ami de longue date. Là aussi la blessure était trop grave mais elle le faisait par soutient pour toute les fois où il l'avait sauvée. Lydia pleura à chaud de larmes. Elle sentit une main sur sa joue, elle s'en saisi en rouvrant les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Derek. Ce dernier lui sourit comme il put et lui dit :

- Sauve ton cousin. Tu as vus ma mort Lydia. Tu m'as vus mourir de cette façon, ma blessure est trop grave mais celle de ton cousin elle semble pouvoir être guérit.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Derek. Ma blessure est fatale, la raison pour laquelle je peux encore respirer c'est grâce à Satomi. Lydia écoute moi. _Elle tourna le regard vers son cousin._ Je vais mourir, je le sais. Mais j'ai accomplis ce que je voulais, te garder en vie en faisant mon maximum pour t'aider et tuer l'homme qui à tué mon maître.

- Attend tu veux dire…

- Oui c'était Deucalion. Et oui c'est moi qui ai tiré. _Il désigna d'une main, le pistolet à ces côté_. Tu me connais, toujours avoir un plan B. Sauve le Lydia, sauve l'homme que tu aimes.

- Ces blessures sont très grave, de plus j'ai perdu énormément d'énergie.

- Tu es une Banshee issus d'une grande lignée, tu as pus me défaire de la manipulation d'une puissante Banshee. Ne doute jamais de tes pouvoirs, ils sont bien plus grands que tu ne le penses. Et les légendes sont parfois vraies.

Sur ces paroles, il rendit son dernier souffle, non sans avoir dit « Adieu » à sa cousine qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Lydia lui ferma les yeux. Satomi avait fermait les siens, des larmes coula le longs de ses joues, elle pleurait son ami. Lydia se tourna vers Derek. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue, il rouvrit les yeux instantanément, et tourna le regard vers celle qu'il aimait, et lui sourit comme il put.

- Arrêtez de prendre sa douleur. Je ne peux le guérir sinon.

- Lydia, s'ils arrêtent, je meurs dans les secondes qui suivent. Tu n'auras jamais le temps.

- Non, je peux te soigner, je dois te soigner. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._ Hurla-t-elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était trop tard_.

- Lydia regarde moi. _Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux_. Sois heureuse Lydia, et sache que je t'aime plus que tout. _Un déluge de larme commença sur les joues de la jeune femme. Derek tourna le regard vers la meute._ Merci pour tous les amis, vous êtes une meute hors du commun, vous êtes ma famille. _La meute lui fit un signe de tête. Le regard de Derek se posa cette fois sur Stiles_. Merci du fond du cœur Stiles. Sans toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais tenu. En toi j'ai trouvé le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis le frère de plein de gens. _Puis il reprit plus sérieusement_. Tu vas sacrément me manquer. Salut ma mère pour moi.

Derek hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur Lydia. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et dit de sa voix la plus douce :

- Je t'aime.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Lydia pleurant et hurlant comme une folle. En l'espace de 5 minutes, elle venait de perdre les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Malia s'était jetée dans les bras de Stiles et pleurait à chaud de larme, Stiles se montra fort et ne versa pas de larmes, mais il ressentit une profonde tristesse. Kira pleurait doucement dans les bras de Scott qui lui fixait Derek sans rien dire. Il venait de perdre un membre de sa meute, de perdre l'homme qui l'avait tant de fois aidé dans sa condition de loup garou. Satomi, elle, ne pleurait plus, elle fixait James son grand ami et Derek, le fils de sa meilleure amie.

Lydia était désemparée, les bras le long du corps. Les yeux sur Derek, les poings serraient, les joues trempées. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir. Elle, la grande Lydia Martin, qui ne se montrait jamais faible devant les autres, qui avait toujours était plus forte que les autres, aujourd'hui venait de disparaître. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme, sans vie. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que la tristesse absolu. Elle repensa à ces quelques petits moments qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Derek : la nuit dans ces bras si réconfortant, les baisers échangés, leur danse,…. Tout cela était fini. Elle revit ensuite les moments avec son cousin. Ces 6 derniers moi, et même avant. Elle entendit encore ces dernières paroles « Les légendes sont parfois vraie » puis un « Adieu ». Et là, elle reçu comme un électrochoc. « Les légendes peuvent être vraies » ! Elle releva brusquement la tête, la tourna vers le visage de son cousin. Elle écarquilla les yeux, même sur le point de mourir, son cousin venait de lui donner la solution. Elle hurla :

- Ecartez-vous.

Ces paroles étaient dure la meute s'exécuta sans rien dire, elle se mit au dessus de Derek, à califourchon. Elle commença à écarter les mains :

- Lydia, il est mort. Tu ne pourras plus le guérir. _Lui dit gentiment Scott_

- Il existe une légende chez les Banshees. Elle possède le pouvoir de résurrection, elle ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois, et il fonctionne qui si la Mort accepte ce choix.

La meute ouvrit en grand la bouche. En quelques mots, Lydia venait de leur redonner espoir.Lydia ferma les yeux, et prononça les mêmes paroles incompréhensibles. Un cercle de flamme se forma autour d'eux, elle apposa ces mains sur la blessure de Derek. Les flammes prirent place autour de la blessure. Lydia se concentra comme elle pu. Elle ne possédait plus beaucoup d'énergie, mais elle ne devait pas attendre. Elle y mit tout son cœur, toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus sur Derek, la meute avait disparu. Elle se releva et scruta les alentours, ce n'était qu'un espace blanc.

- Bonjour Lydia.

Elle se retourna brusquement, prête au combat. Elle vit devant elle, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, de longs cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ces épaule. Il portait un costume noir classique et avait une barbe de trois jours. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle se détendit et dit :

- Vous êtes la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact Lydia.

- Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis ici.

- Tu voudrais ressusciter Derek Hale, l'homme que tu aimes.

- Oui. Alors la légende est vraie. Je peux réellement le faire ?

- La légende dit vraie, mais elle est incomplète. Seules quelques Banshees possède ce pouvoir, et non toute. Seules les Banshees que je pense méritante ont accès à ce don exceptionnel.

- Alors, tout repose sur vous ? Mes espoirs, c'est sur vous que cela repose ?

- Cela t'effraies-t-il ?

- Disons que les images que l'on se fait de la Mort sont en général mauvaises. Personne, ne veut avoir à faire avec vous. Vous incarnez la peur.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu ressens maintenant ?

- Pour être honnête, non. Je ne ressens ni crainte, ni peur. Je me sens plutôt en confiance, comme si je parlais à un ami.

- La plupart des gens ont peur de moi à cause de ce que je suis, ou me déteste à cause de ce que je fais. Je prends les vies quand le moment est venu, c'est mon devoir.

- Est-ce que celle de Derek est venue ?

- Non, Lydia. Vous avez encore beaucoup à accomplir tous les deux. Le monde à besoin de gens comme ta meute.

- Est-ce que j'ai le pouvoir de le ramener à la vie ?

- Oui Lydia, tu possèdes ce pouvoir. Mais, seras-tu assez forte pour l'utiliser et sauver Derek ?

- Vous pensez que je suis trop faible ?

- Non. Je pense que tu n'exploiteras pas la totalité de tes pouvoirs tant que tu ne les auras pas acceptés.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Lydia avait baissée la tête, honteuse. Elle avait des pouvoirs qui lui étaient conféré par l'homme devant elle, et elle ne les acceptait toujours pas. La Mort s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- J'espère que ton entrevu avec moi t'aurais fais changé de point de vue. Maintenant, il est temps pour toi de retrouver Derek. Sache que tu as ma permission pour le ramener d'entre les morts et que tu possède ce pouvoir. N'en est plus peur Lydia, tu ne seras jamais une mauvaise personne.

Elle releva la tête pour le remercier, mais elle se retrouva à nouveau sur Derek. Les flammes dansaient toujours autour de ses mains. Elle sourit et hurla de son cri de Banshee, comme les loups le faisaient pour exprimer leurs joies. Elle se focalisa sur Derek retira ces mains, les flammes prirent place dans la blessure la refermant. Elle se sentit complètement vidée, elle tendit les mains et prononça à nouveaux ces paroles incompréhensibles. Puis elle tomba contre Derek, complètement épuisée. Elle s'évanouit sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans la maison des Alphas, une nouvelle respiration se fit entendre, et un cœur se remit à battre, alors qu'on ne pensait plus l'entendre pour la deuxième fois.

_**Voilà ! C'est sur cette petite frousse que je termine mes chapitres. Je compte poster un épilogue qui viendra dans la semaine prochaine sûrement.**_

_**Même si vous m'en voulez à mort pour le retard, dites moi ce que ce chapitre vous à fait ressentir ! Donnez-moi vos avis et vos espérances pour l'épilogue. Bref laissez moi une review ! **_

_**Bonne fin de semaine !**_


	17. épilogue

_**Un petit et rapide épilogue. Je vais mettre toute s les réponses aux guests sur la page suivante, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

De sombres nuages dans le ciel, un air qui sentait la pluie et pourquoi un orage. Dans cet endroit où des centaines d'âmes reposent en paix, une vint s'ajouter. Et devant sa dernière demeure, une femme et un homme se tenant la main, gardèrent le silence. Leurs visages n'exprimèrent aucune tristesse, bizarrement ils étaient sereins. Un mince sourire prit place sur le visage de l'homme, il repensait au défunt, à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait été jaloux et avait eu des envies de meurtre. Il était partis et 6 mois après il était revenu et avec lui la femme qu'il aimait. Il tourna le regard vers cette femme, aux cheveux blond vénitien, parfaitement coiffée, habillée d'une simple robe noire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit :

- Je t'attends dans la voiture. Tu as sans doute besoin de lui parler seul à seul.

Lydia se contenta d'hocher la tête et le remercia d'un sourire. Derek partit. Il avait mal pour elle, il avait perdu toute sa famille, et il savait mieux que n'importe qui le sentiment que l'on ressentait dans ces moments. Certes James n'était que son cousin, mais il a été son repère pendant 6 mois, il l'a rendu forte et lui a permit d'être la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et rien que pour cela il remerciait cet homme. Il avait été jaloux pour rien, mais maintenant il était triste de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu. D'avoir mieux connu l'homme qui avait soutenu Lydia pendant qu'elle en avait le plus besoin et que lui l'avait abandonné.

Dès que Derek fut partie, Lydia versa quelques larmes. Elle les sécha rapidement et se mit à genoux comme elle put devant la tombe de son cousin.

- Je sais que pleurer c'est montré que tu es faible, mais pour toi je veux bien être faible. Tu m'as rendu forte mais je suis toujours Lydia Martin qui a besoin de pleurer, et qui à du attendre d'être seule. Même devant l'homme que j'aime, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Enfin bon. Tu m'as rendu forte James, tu m'as permit d'avancer quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Tu as répondu présent sans hésiter, alors que tu avais sans doute du travail. Avant de mourir Derek m'a demandé d'être heureuse, et je suis presque sûr que tu me l'aurais dit aussi.

- C'est vrai. Je te l'aurais dit.

Lydia ferma les yeux, se leva et se retourna. Devant son cousin, lui souriait de son sourire qui l'avait tant de fois rassuré. Elle répondit à son sourire :

- Je ne t'ai même pas appelé.

- Tu me connais, la Mort en avait tellement marre de m'entendre qu'elle m'a accordé quelques minutes.

- C'est plutôt elle qui t'as demandé de venir n'est-ce pas ?

- Démasqué. Tu savais très bien que je préférais ne pas te revoir. Non pas que je ne t'aime pas, tu sais que tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais j'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire, je ne voulais pas que tu ressasses le passé. Je suis mort et même si tu aurais pu changer quelque chose, tu devais sauver Derek à tout pris.

- Tu es un homme incroyable James. Combien de personne voudrait pouvoir toujours discuter ou juste voir une personne qu'il leur son proche ? Et toi, tu préfère ne plus me voir.

- La plupart des personnes ignorent ce qui les entoure vraiment. Toi et moi nous le savons. Et je sais que tu ne pourras pas aller de l'avant si je ne te laisse pas tranquille. Tu ne peux pas vivre constamment avec moi à tes côté en tant que fantôme. Tu dois vivre ta vie, Derek et ta meute sont là pour ça.

- Je sais. Je voulais quand même tu voir une dernière fois pour de vrai adieu cette fois.

- Je serai toujours là Lydia, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne profite juste pas de ton don pour ça. Je t'aiderai seulement si nécessaire.

- Je te promets que mon don servira pour le bien. J'honorerai ta mémoire Couz.

- Rien qu'en t'acceptant, tu l'honore déjà. Adieu Couz. N'oublie jamais…

- Oui ne doute jamais de tes pouvoirs.

- Non, sois heureuse et profite de la vie. Même si la Mort voit en toi tellement de bonnes choses, n'oublie pas de vivre.

- Jamais je n'oublierai. Adieu James, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Couz, moi aussi.

Puis il disparu. Elle venait de parler pour la dernière fois sans doute à son cousin, qui avait été son ancre pendant des mois. Elle se retourna vers sa tombe et lui dit adieu. Elle se retourna et quitta le cimetière pour rejoindre Derek, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Quinze ans plus tard_

Laura, James !

Deux têtes descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon. Les cheveux encore en pétard pour le garçon et tout ébouriffé pour la fille. Ils avaient tous justes 10 ans, et aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la reprise des cours. Dernière année avant le collège, et Derek était fier d'eux.

- Dépêchez-vous de déjeuner et aller vous préparer, votre mère fini de se préparer et vient après s'occuper de vous.

- Pitié papa, occupe-toi de me préparer. Laisse maman s'occuper de Laura uniquement.

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi jeune homme ?

- Grillé,_ souffla Derek_

Derek sourit à son fils qui fit la grimace, puis il releva la tête pour voir la personne qui était aujourd'hui sa femme. Lydia arriva, habillée d'un magnifique tailleur. La rentrée signifiait aussi pour elle la fin des vacances, elle était devenue la prof de chimie du lycée, sans la moindre difficulté. Il lui arrivait même d'être appelée pour enseigner à l'université de Beacon Hill, elle préférait rester sur le lycée, mais allait parfois à l'université pour aider les chercheurs.

- J'écoute jeune homme, cela te gène que je t'aide le matin ?

Lydia s'était penchée vers son fils et souriait à pleine dent. Elle n'était pas du tout énervée. Elle se doutait bien que James préférait passer du temps avec son père pour se préparer. Elle était parfois trop stricte sur l'apparence. James passa son regard vers sa mère puis son père, qui lui fit un sourire pour l'inciter à continuer. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- C'est juste que j'aime quand c'est papa. Comme ça tu auras plus de temps pour t'occuper de Laura, pour la coiffer et bien choisir ces vêtements comme tu aimes bien le faire.

Derek montra un pouce de victoire à son fils, et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Chéri, te sens-tu capable d'habiller ton fils, sans qu'il est l'air ridicule ?

- As-tu déjà eu à te plaindre de comment je l'habillais et de comment je m'habillais ?

Lydia se releva et tourna son visage vers Derek, il portait un simple t-shirt et jogging, il n'avait pas encore revêtit sa tenu de travail. Elle sourit s'avança vers lui, lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'écarta et lui dit :

- Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre.

Derek lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le petit cri de victoire sortit de la bouche de James et ces parents se retournèrent pour l'observer. Ils lui sourirent et leur fils répondit.

- Maman, j'ai fini. On va se préparer ?

Laura avait sauté de sa chaise et commença à sauter d'impatience devant sa mère. Elle l'emmena vers sa chambre et commença à lui choisir des habits. Derek fit pareil avec son fils quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois les enfants prêt et Derek en tenu de travail, tous fur en bas pour partir. Derek portait maintenant l'uniforme d'adjoint au shérif, Parish avait quitté son poste. Le père de Stiles avait légué sa place à son fils, Stiles avait immédiatement accepté et avait proposé à Derek d'être son adjoint. Bien que Derek ou Lydia n'avait spécialement besoin de travailler vue la fortune qu'ils possédaient à deux, mais au moins, ils pouvaient se sentir normal dans un domaine. Une fois installé dans la voiture, ils partirent pour l'école. Derek rappela juste les dernières directives :

- N'oubliez pas. Vous êtes des loups garous. Je sais que vous vous contrôlez à la perfection, mais si jamais vous sentez que vous perdez le contrôle…

- … On pense à toi et maman et tout ira mieux. _Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux_.

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les entendant. Ils étaient adorables. Ils avaient les deux reçu le gêne de loup garou de Derek, et le côté Banshee de Lydia ne s'était en aucun cas manifestait. Elle soutenait que cela lui était égal, mais Derek savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé que son don se transmette. Il lui prit la main, comme à chaque qu'il le faisait dès qu'il parlait de leurs conditions à ses enfants. Lydia comprenait par ce geste que son marie le soutenait et la comprenait totalement.

Devant l'école, ils rejoignirent Stiles et Malia avec leur jeune fille qui elle était humaine. Mais Stiles et Malia l'entrainaient, pour qu'elle sache se défendre, comme Derek et Lydia le faisait pour leurs enfants. Les enfants se sautèrent dans les bras, dirent rapidement bonjour aux adultes et partirent en courant dans la cours après un bref « A ce soir ».

- c'est une vraie pile cette Claudia, elle ne tiens vraiment pas en place, _soupira Stiles_

_- _Au moins on sait que c'est ta fille. _ Derek avait un coup de coude à Stiles pour le chambrer_

- Alors là il n'y à aucun doute, _ajouta Malia_

- c'est une mini Stiles en puissance. _Rajouta Lydia avec un clin d'œil pour Malia_

- Très drôle. Vous pouvez parler vous deux, mais je parie que ce matin, Derek s'est occupé de James et Lydia de Laura. N'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Tu nous connais trop bien.

Derek et Lydia se sourirent et se dirent « A ce soir » rapidement en s'embrassant. Derek rejoignit Stiles dans sa voiture de patrouille pour partir au poste. Tandis que Lydia et Malia prirent le chemin du lycée.

- Pas trop angoissée pour ta première journée ?_ Demanda Lydia_

- Je n'ai pas ton talent ni ton intelligence, mais je me sens prête.

Malia était devenu professeur au lycée depuis peu. Elle remplaçait le père de Kira en tant que prof d'histoire. Kira et ses parents avaient du retourné au Japon, comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu, mais Scott avait réussit à négocier avec sa mère pour les accompagner. Maintenant, Scott et Kira vivaient au Japon, mais ils avaient régulièrement des nouvelles.

- Alors c'est partie pour une nouvelle année.

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans les mains, en souriant. Ils avaient affrontés bon nombres de créatures surnaturelles durant ces derniers année ensemble. Ils formaient une meute très soudait et elle s'était agrandit avec l'arrivé de leurs enfants. Oui, une nouvelle année commencent, avec sans doutes de nouveaux ennuis en perspectives. Mais ils les affronteront toujours.

_**Et voilà, je vous retrouve sur le petit mot qui suit !**_


	18. Remerciements et ?

Réponse aux Guests :

Mleblanc : J'espère que cet épilogue ta plut tout comme la fic au complet ! Merci de m'avoir suivit et lu jusqu'au bout !

Nelvea : Voilà l'épilogue, cela veut donc dire la fin ! Je suis ravie que mon dernier chapitre t'es plut. Moi-même en me relisant, j'étais ému et j'ai bien failli tout changer pour laisser la vie à James ! Mais je me suis dit, reste fidèle à ta pensée. C'est avec regret que j'ai du le faire. Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivit et lu en entier. Merci aussi pour tes reviews qui m'ont beaucoup inspiraient.

Alors voilà, c'es la fin de ma fic. Je tenais vraiment à remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui me lisent. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça nous touche et nous encourage à écrire.

Plusieurs reviews m'ont donnés plein d'idées que j'ai exploités pour la plupart. Donc les reviews nous sont essentielles !

En parlant de review. Une m'à donné une petite idée. Vous allez me donner votre avis :

On m'a dit que l'ont avait hâte de lire les aventures que Lydia et Derek devaient accomplir (parole de la Mort dans le dernier chapitre et de James dans l'épilogue). Alors voilà je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire leurs aventures (ou du moins une !). Voici donc la question : Voulez-vous que j'écrive une suite à cette fic ? (en intégrant évidement les enfants) Répondez sérieusement, car je pensais plutôt me lancer sur une Arrow fic (Olicity pour changer p). Alors si vous voulez que je fasse la suite faîtes le moi savoir, et dîtes moi si possible des idées que je les exploite et que j'en tire quelque chose (pour le moment c'est feuille blanche pour moi).

Alors Arrow fic ou la suite ? (peut-être les deux)

PS : je précise juste qu'il faudra pas mal attendre, que je puisse prendre de l'avance et éviter au maximum les retards.

J'attends vos réponses !


End file.
